The Endgame
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: Touko changes after the revolting slaughter of her precious Liepard. She comprehends Team Plasma as her true enemy, devoting her life to stopping them. Cheren sees that she is being deprived of sanity by her desire of revenge. In no world is he able to handle the sight of the girl he loves straying away from him. CheckmateShipping series, rated M for violence and sensuality.
1. C'est la mort

**Hello! I'm Hipster Butterfree (call me Flare!) with a new series here!**

**The Endgame was something that started as a small project but ended up becoming a big deal on my Tumblr (Flare-ND, if you want to follow me - as I get that question a lot here). The story progressively becomes better - with the help of friends who collaborated with me on this story... as well as listening in English class.**

**It takes me a while to update since I'm busy with school and such. Yet, I am keen on finishing this series. If you're wondering why it is M, it is for violence, strong language, minor use of tabaco and alcohol, and... yes, there will be a chapter that contains a lemon.**

**There are plenty of shippings in this story, but it is focused around Checkmate. Sequel and Rebel is thrown in there, as well as a few others that won't really have to do with the plot (there is one, yet I won't share it. It's up to you to figure it out!).**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

**~ Flare**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - C'est La Mort**

* * *

Touko's hatred for Team Plasma was fueled by an indefinite amount of facts.

One, they were so unbelievably hypocritical, it made her ___sick_. The way they ordered their poor Pokemon was awful. She couldn't stand their abuse, even if the Pokemon managed to do something awful to her own Pokemon under their brainwash.

Two, she hated their leader. Everything about him made her want to send her own Pokemon after him – N had done so to her once. After the time he had informed her, "First, I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma", she automatically knew she had been betrayed. She promptly knew nothing would change that she precisely hated him for leading such a corrupt group.

Three, the fact that their hypocrisy affected her own life to such an extreme. They killed one of her Pokemon. Her beloved Liepard, Liam... He ___died_ protecting her from them. It was all their fault – she would never forgive them. She remembered every single detail – down to the spot.

It was in the interior of the Cold Storage, that's where it occurred. The Plasma Grunt she faced had sent out a ravage Watchog. The look in its odd eyes showed it was abused and mistreated by the hypocrites. The crazed thing had scars all over its slender body – it appeared that the scars came from an abusive tool.

She recalled the Pokemon she already had out; her Pignite, Leroy. To her surprise, the Plasma Grunt started muttering commands.

"Watchog, use Hyper Fang on that bitch before she can get out another Pokemon! And make sure it's damn effective!" he almost sounded drunk with the pleasure – killing the girl who had caused so many problems to Team Plasma would be highly appreciated among his peers and king.

She grunted in fearfulness, unconsciously clicking the Pokeball the contained Liam. She was willing to get gnawed at by the overgrown Patrat if it meant protecting her team. Liam was far too protective to allow such things. The Liepard shot out of his Pokeball, fully aware of the situation. He pounced on the ferocious Watchog – pinning it to the cold ground with an echoing "_thump_".

The Watchhog's yellowing teeth bit down on the majestic Liepard's chest. Blood was speedily drawn – covering the mussel of the Watchog within mere seconds.

"Liam! No!" Touko cried, her chest heavy with anxiety for her precious Liepard.

Liam hissed in the undeniable pain yet was quick to use a powerful set of Fury Swipes across the Watchog's hide. Blood drew from the rodent yet, he wasn't going to give up so quickly. The Watchog sank another set of glowing fangs into the Liepard's throat – more effective than the chest. Liam didn't hiss this time. Instead, an piercingly loud screech uttered from his slender throat.

As if Touko could feel his pain, tears consequently swelled in her aquamarine eyes. "Liam, get out of there! Come here, I can heal you sweetie!"

Liam was too stubborn to listen. Instead, he used his energy to deliver a final blow across the Watchog's face – causing it was faint and let go of his throat. Liam was panting in the exhaustion of the battle and from the loss of blood. Touko fleetly ran to her Pokemon's side, ignoring the Plasma Grunt as he returned his brutal Pokemon. Liam fell down on his side before Touko could get to him.

"Liam! No, no, no..."she hummed under her breath.

Touko swiftly pulled out from the interior of her bag a Super Potion. It was _something_. It _had_ to work on her precious Liam. She rapidly settled the mischievous cat's head on top of her lap. He peered up at her with emerald eyes. He posed a smirk for her in an instance to let her know that he would be okay – they would be okay. Touko applied the potion on his throat gently yet in a fast pace.

Liam was clever enough to figure that the wound was too deep to fix. He was clever enough to know that Touko knew it – somewhere in the depth of her complexion. She wouldn't accept it – she was stubborn as Liam was. The potion didn't make the wound's gap close, it didn't stop the bleeding... all it did was relieve his pain to the slightest.

"Liam... hold on, baby – hold on for your mama." she begged, petting the slender neck of the Liepard.

She was unaware of the fact that blood was soaking her jean shorts and running down her legs. It also managed to cover her arms and hands – she was too caught up in the idea of healing him that she didn't care. Liam's breathing was congested – a sign that death was greeting around the corner. Touko searched her bag, finding another Super Potion.

She applied the Super Potion on her Liepard. This continued with three more Super Potions. Nothing made him better, nothing closed the bleeding gap. She ___wouldn't_ let him die. He ___wouldn't_ die, not as long as she was with him.

"C'mon, baby... please!" Touko's voice cracked, showing signs that she was about to reach her breaking point.

She didn't recognize that his eyes had become covered in a layer of gray gloss. It wasn't but minutes after she applied her last potion that his mysterious emerald eyes closed for the last time. Her hands shakily reached for his head. She cupped his sharp cheek, running a thumb over the soft fur above his mouth.

"C'mon, Liam... remember when mama promised you that we would fight the Elite Four together? You would get to meet Grimsley – the best Dark-Type trainer ever! Then we could ask him to teach us techniques and—"

"Touko, he's _dead_."

Touko didn't flinch or turn around to see where the source of the voice was coming from. She knew far too well who the voice belonged to; her longtime best friend, Cheren. She was too indulged in healing Liam – she didn't care if everyone else believed he was dead. He was alive in her mind. It was only an hour ago that he was purring as she petted his luxurious fur. She petted him then as if his body wasn't icily cold or his fur wasn't matted with blood.

She completely ignored the comment, resuming to her cooing. "You will get stronger. You're already a strong Liepard—"

Cheren knew that she would ignore his statement. "Touko, look at his chest. He isn't breathing, that means he's dea—"

"G-Go to hell." she spat coldly at her best friend, not concerned of how he would feel.

Even though she knew deep in the pits of her heart that Liam was dead, she would never live with it. Her hand pet up and down his blood-soaked, freezing cold neck. She was unaware that her own tears were dropping onto the body of the Liepard, infusing with his fur that was matted with blood.

"Touko," Cheren commended to walk closer to her, "... he isn't here with us any longer. Come along, let's get him out of here and—"

"No! Dammit Cheren, he isn't dead!" Touko furiously shouted, echoing the empty storage unit.

Touko was so absorbed that she hadn't noticed Clay and a few Cold Storage workers come in and arrest the Plasma Grunts. They probably noticed the blood-soaked floor surrounding Touko, yet ignored the weakened form. Her cheeks were soon reddened not only by the cold air but by the flustered feeling arising in herself.

"... Touko." Was the only thing Cheren could murmur.

Watching the eerie scene sickened Cheren's stomach. He could tell through the dim lighting that a layer of violently shed blood covered the entirety of Touko's lap. He knew she would refuse to let Liam go... unless she was force to.

"This is for your own good..." he briefly muttered to himself, aware that Touko would not likely listen in.

Cheren reached for the Pokeball on his belt. He released the trusted Pokemon of his – an aged Dewott. Back when Cheren first received Atticus the Dewott, Professor Juniper was provisional to give such an early trainer a wise, old Pokemon such as Atticus. However, Juniper was observant of Cheren's leadership skills and amazing knowledge of the Pokemon world.

"Atticus," he called hesitatingly to the skilled otter, "... get her the Liepard out of her arms."

The serious natured Dewott askance over the form who moved up and down – in sync with her hiccups and chokes. He then observed the dead body of the Liepard. He knew it was for Touko's good to take the precious Pokemon away. Cheren rested a balmy hand upon the shoulder of Touko. The feeling of her body going up and down caused the ill feeling in his gut to worsen. Atticus went to the front of Touko - catching her attention. He placed a paw on the dead body, being able to feel how eerily cold the body felt.

"I'm sorry, Atticus... may I have a moment with Liam to myself?" Touko asked; entirely blinded by her rage and sadness.

Atticus looked up to Cheren. Cheren nodded, signaling that anymore time in the Cold Storage would surely go to Touko's head. Cheren's arms swiftly wrapped around her stomach and began to pull her away. As Cheren pulled her away, Liam's body was snatched by Atticus. Touko was hurried to realize what they were doing.

"No!" she screeched at Cheren, possibly damaging his hearing.

His grip on her became stronger as her effort to get to Liam became a full-out struggle. Atticus threw the equally sized Pokemon over his shoulder, having to get over the putrid scent and sight of his blood. Touko became insane in the idea of losing her beloved Pokemon – _he was hers_!

Cheren's grip around her was tightened, pulling her back more as he commanded his Dewott, "Atticus, take him outside! I'll calm Touko down—"

"You will never calm me down, not ever!" she snapped in one of the most antagonized tones he had ever heard her use, "Give Liam back to me, _now_!"

"Touko, stop it right—"

"Give him back, bastard!" Touko cried – whilst sounding terribly desperate.

She all of a sudden eased herself – catching Cheren off guard. After landing elbows in his chest, she was able to escape. Cheren alertly recovered and caught up to the flustered trainer in a heartbeat. Cheren clutched her slender wrist tightly, twirling her around afterwards so she faced him. Her fierce eyes glared into his in a way that was showing she was willing to hurt him if it meant getting to her beloved Liam.

"Dammit, let me go Cheren!" she still struggled, finding it odd how he overpowered her.

"Touko, he is dead! It's too late to heal him!" Cheren snapped back, attempting to her head out of the clouds.

"No! We just need to—to take him to the Pokemon Center! Dammit Cheren, they can heal him! He's alive, I know it! Please Cheren, please, please..." she wasn't screaming like before – she was crying more and more with each plead. Cheren had never heard her so desperate.

"... do I have to...?" he grunted underneath his breath before continuing on, "God, Touko! There's a Cryogonal's chance in hell that your Liepard is alive!"

"No..." she frustratedly murmured. "No... no..."

"You have to believe me, Tou—"

"No! You're a liar, you bastard!" she hastily pulled away before delivering a fist to his chest.

He simply stood there, taking the fist he threw at her. Each fist left a bloodstain on his white shirt. There was no doubt that the blood was from no other than Liam.

"I can't believe you would say that Cheren!" she screeched, _a fist hit him._

"You have never lied to me!" another _fist hit him._

"B-B... burn in hell!" she snapped fierily, yet another_ fist hit him._

"Give Liam back to me, bastard!" she shrieked, her face beating red with anger.

Touko was taken aback when his hand reached out and grabbed a fist that was about to hit his chest yet again. His teeth were visibly grinding against each other in the anger bottled up within him. Touko's swollen, aquamarine eyes went wide once he took her other hand. He backed her up against the wall behind her. His hands pinned her wrist against the wall as he came down to her eye level, glaring her down.

Cheren was brutally honest, "Touko, Liam is dead!"

She spoke through her flustered pants, she spoke, "But—"

"He is dead! There's no amount of crying or pouting you can do to bring him back! Think for a minute, Touko! Liam wouldn't want to see you like this!"

Silence rang through Cheren's ears. Touko's eyes askance to the side as if she was in deep thought. He decided to keep talking, furthering his endeavor to make her somewhat sane.

"I don't like to see you like this, Touko! You can't do this to yourself... Liam wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, either. Get real, Touko. He's dead. There's nothing we can do but respect and honor him by burying him... Please, Touko..." he sighed, quite overwhelmed himself, "... I _beg_ that you come back to your senses..."

His icy looked into hers for an answer. He shortly glanced to see her hands curling into fist. Moments later, he heard a choke come from Touko.

She was heartbroken and crying.

Crying was incredibly out of charterer for Touko. The girl who loved battling, who loved climbing trees, hated expressing negative emotion – was crying... He was prompt to release his grip on her wrist and toboggan his arms to her waist. He snaked his welcoming arms around her oddly delicate form, letting her bury her head in his shoulder. Her whole body quivered with fear and anxiety as she accepted the fate of her Liepard. Her arms reached to his back, clutching his shoulder blades and deepening the hug.

"Cher..." she hiccuped through her tears.

"You'll be okay... for Liam." Cheren murmured to her a hope and comfort.

He placed chin on her scalp, deepening the hug further. She bawled against him, furthermore making the pain reform in his chest. This girl crying into him was his best friend – the girl he cherished since his childhood...

* * *

_"Hey, four-eyes!" Touko teased with a kiddish lisp – the lisp came from her missing front tooth._

_She sat on high above the ground on a fat tree branch – at least twelve feet above the ground below. Eight-year old Cheren was worried for her. She was probably twelve feet above the ground; a fall could do some damage. She was probably trying to catch a Pidove with her hands whilst exploring the tree. Cheren looked up at her, pushing his glasses up._

_"I told you to stop calling me that, you bother! You get down from there!" Cheren hollered at the girl that was only a bit younger than himself._

_She raspberried before reaching up and grabbing another branch. She pulled herself up and sat on the branch as a tease to Cheren._

_"You're not my mother, silly Ducklett!" she giggled after saying so._

_"Touko, there's probably a Pidove up there!" Cheren was getting seriously worried at that point – Pidoves around Route 1 were capable of doing damage._

_"So? It's a Pidove, not a big ol', mean Archeops!" she was swift and changed the subject, looking down at him, "Hey, Cher? Do you know if any Joltik live around here? You are a smartie-tartie, you should know!"_

_Cheren crossed his arms at her, tapping his foot as he did. "No, they don't. They live in Chargestone Cave – which is right next to Driftveil."_

_She twisted her head, baffled. "Oh... 'cuz I really like 'em."_

_"I promise, I'll catch you one when we're bigger. Now, come down here, you silly Ducklett! I'll get your mother if I have to!" he threatened._

_She gasped. He did not just threaten to get her mother, that jerk!_

_"Hmph! Tattle-tale!"_

_"I don't want you to get hurt, Touko!" he glared at the girl as he hollered._

* * *

Cheren looked back at the memory, thinking of how things have changed. She had always been able to fend for herself, even as a child. Of course, she did dumb things and he had always managed to drag her out. Up to then, he realized then that he would have to protect her, considering the fact that Team Plasma viewed her as a threat.

He had promised her twin brother, Touya, that he would keep an eye on her as they went on their journey. He was going to now, he genuinely meant it... Cheren impulsively remembered one of Touko's comfort quirks. He tentatively yet calmly reached up and ran fingers through her bistre locks, shushing her as he did. The quirk activated and sooner than later, her sobs were becoming hard to hear.

When she was calm enough, he pulled away from her. Touko couldn't look up – she didn't have any energy left. She honestly felt like falling down, going to sleep, and never getting up. Cheren's hand squeezed her arm gently, regaining her attention. Aquamarine eyes looked up for a brief second but abstain away when her friend began talking.

"Touko, you're colder than ice. You should've listened to your mother when she said to pack a jacket..." Cheren brought up.

He took off his jacket and handed it to Touko. Hesitatingly, she reached a hand out and placed it on the soft material. To Cheren's surprise, she pulled away.

"I... can't take it. You're going to get cold." she protested.

Stubborn, he still held it out. "I don't want you getting hypothermia."

She softly sighed to herself. She didn't want to have to deal with his stubbornness, not now. Touko reached a rough hand out to the jacket and with the wobbly hands, she placed the jacket on. She was surprised to find it pleasurably warm and it smelt like... cologne... Cheren wasn't the kind to wear cologne – well, that's what she always thought. Maybe he had worn it for sometime but she had yet to notice...

She flinched whenever he grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. Let's go bury Liam."

She felt her eyes commencing to swell. She bit down on her lip to finish any hiccups that were to come along with the tear.

She nodded, "Alright."

Touko couldn't help but clutch onto his arm. She felt so safe with Cheren. He was so much smarter and he could figure out anything. He could bring a tranquility to any situation for her... He didn't even mind the fact blood was soaking her clothes – he just wanted to make sure she was fine.

* * *

Touko stayed on his arm throughout the burial. After Atticus and few other Pokemon of Cheren and Touko's made a hole, they buried the loyal Liepard. She didn't cry – she had done enough of that. She had been brave for Liam. As Cheren said, Liam wouldn't want her to cry.

After the nightmare, Cheren offered to take her to a hotel and rent a room. Well, more of, he forced her to go. She had plans to camp out on Route 6 nevertheless, she was too overpoweringly freezing for Cheren to let her go. He wanted to make sure she'd be okay. After all, that's what best friends do, they look out for each other.

She stayed clasped to his side; in the streets of Driftveil where people gave peculiar looks at the blood covering Touko, in the lobby of the hotel, up until they were in the room. Once in the moderate atmosphere, Touko took herself away. She plainly stood there looking at the two beds and it frightened Cheren.

Before he could ask what was wrong, she spoke.

"Cheren, I'm so tired..." she whispered.

Cheren wasn't too surprised. He had noticed her becoming sleep deprived since the begging of their long adventure across Unova. Each time he saw her, the skin around her eyes became rougher and darker. Battling was starting to stress her – he wanted to recommend against it yet, she had gotten too far to simply stop.

"I want to... sleep..." she was whispering to herself now.

Cheren wanted to laugh at the tired, drunk-like state of Touko. Withal, he needed to deal with a certain manner first.

"Touko, do you want me to wash your clothes?" he brought up the fact blood soaked nearly her whole outfit and her thighs.

She turned with an apathetic way to him with her aquamarine eyes looking at his icy ones. "I... guess... I'll just... throw away this tank top, I have more."

He knew that the blood wouldn't wash out, it would just leave a stain with a painful memory behind it. She was aware of that herself, of course. She stripped off the jacket, catching Cheren off guard. He flinched a bit, backing up as he did. He felt a blush cease his neck and an awkward look creep upon his face.

"... I'm not stripping right here, I'm just giving your jacket back." she managed to smile.

Cheren was glad to ultimately see a smile on her face again. He almost ashamedly looked down as she handed him his jacket. The mood fell back down to the depressed state when the blood was visible. The blood reached from her mid-torso to her thighs and was beginning to dry up. Touko sighed and in hurried state, she sped walked into the bathroom with her bag – which the bathroom was conveniently right next to them.

Complete silence came over the two. Cheren waited for her to slip her clothes out, possibly. Well, he wasn't sure if should even would slip the clothes out. He didn't know if he was using it as an excuse to stay near her. He was believably afraid that she would go into a mental break down, crap like that.

Or maybe it was the fact he could hear her clothing drop to the tile of the bathroom with a "_thud_" that echoed the hotel room.

He swallowed back the awkward lump in his throat. Before he could continue, he heard the bathroom door open and swiftly close. He turned to see her bag was propped up against the door.

"I used all my medicine back at the complex, so my bag is practically empty other than the fact that it has all my clothes – w-would you please wash them all for me? Don't worry, I have my Pokeballs in here with me." her voice cracked at one time.

She had done this to protect Cheren of the awkward situation of dealing with her clothes. Cheren didn't bother looking – god knows what was in her bag. He was aware that she had developed a habitat of having at least one Pokemon on her at all times, even if it was when she was bathing. Maybe it was because of the fact she was scared of being alone because her journey made her come to terms to the fact that she couldn't protect herself in such a world. After that day, that made sense in Cheren's head.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little while." he responded, not knowing what else to say.

He left with her bag, not before grabbing his own clothing and a single Pokeball of his own.

* * *

Cheren had placed the clothing in the washer before going to a chair located across from the washer. Cheren was glad the hotel had a washer – he didn't want to deal with a Touko with bloody clothing and a godawful smell. He had to ignore the uncomfortableness of dealing with _certain articles of clothing_ from her bag.

He felt a nudge at his hand once he sat. His own Liepard, Cato, was asking Cheren to pet him. Cheren rubbed at the Liepard's temples, earning a purr from the Liepard. Cheren knew it was going to take Touko a couple of days, maybe even week or two, to act somewhat normal at the sight of a Liepard...

Particularly Cato. Cato was Liam's twin brother.

Cheren and Touko simultaneously caught the similar appearing Purrloin brothers. Both were ill-famed for causing mischievous around the preschool school on Route 4 and they wanted the two out of their sight. Touko wanted the fiery one – whom was Liam. Cheren couldn't take the cat's constant meows and need of attention. Both brothers adored each other. Whenever Touko and Cheren saw each other, they would let the two reunite.

Something was off about Cato, as if he knew what Cheren was about to say. Cato was suddenly submissive and his purple scythe tail hung low. Cheren continued to pet the Liepard's sturdy neck.

"Cato, your brother was killed." Cheren spoke almost too quickly for the Liepard.

It was as if Cato already knew well enough what had happened. He had battled in the Cold Storage but, Cheren was unsure if the Liepard was out to witness his brother's brutal attack. Cato had been out to see his brother's burial but, not to help. Cheren wanted to clear things up with the Liepard. Cato took in a deep breath before depressingly settling his slender chin on Cheren's knee.

"I apologize for not saying anything sooner... Touko's a mess. I'll be with her for a few days, most likely. I don't think she wants to see another Liepard for awhile. You are going to be in your ball for a while, if that's okay with you...?"

The Liepard stood there in silence, staring up at his trainer with eyes like Liam's. He nodded slowly, understanding Cheren to the fullest.

Cheren simply comforted the Liepard as he sat in silence for an hour.

* * *

Cheren reappeared nearly an hour and a half later with her bag filled with clean clothes, along a bag of his own clothing. Cato's Pokeball rested on Cheren's belt, confined and out of Touko's sight. Cheren knew Touko was one to take long showers – peculiarly when she was stressed. He closed the door behind him and observed his surroundings. The bathroom door was open and cleaned, she had done a good job of making sure no blood was anywhere in the bathroom._  
_

It smelt like Touko in the hotel room – an oddly girly scent for a tomboyish girl such as herself. It smelt like cliché girly berries and flowers, in reality rather satisfying. He could remember a conversation he heard her and Bianca having before the journey about some special shampoo made especially for longtime traveling female trainers. He payed too much attention to those conversations – so much that it's where he got his education on the menstrual cycle, no book or parent included.

He heard shuffling as he looked over to her bed. Touko got up and Cheren almost turned away at that sight as the gentleman he was.

She simply wore one of _his_ basic white shirts with nothing covering her perfectly toned thighs. She blushed herself, completely forgetting the fact she wasn't wearing pants.

"S-Sorry. I accidentally gave you all my pajamas so... I took the liberty of taking one of your clean shirts and, well..."

Touko's Pignite sat on the bed along with her Ducklett, Aphrodite. The quiet Ducklett stared inquisitively at Cheren as Leroy did also. Touko must have talked to them about the events of that since her eyes were somewhat swollen. Her arms crossed as her slimly wet hair shifted around on her shoulders. Cheren had nearly forgotten what she looked like with her hair down since it had been months since the last time he saw the curly mess down.

She was enchanting and nothing would ever change that.

"It's alright but... a little warning if you ever do that again." he could feel his body tensing and he prayed that nothing _else_ would tense.

He walked over to his bed, putting his stuff down once he was over. In the meanwhile, Touko sat back down on the bed. Aphrodite flew onto her lap, roosting herself on her trainer's lap. Cheren handed her bag to her once he got everything settled.

"Thank you." she timidly spoke.

On the spur of the moment, her hand slipped up, grasping his own before he were to pull away. She continued her thanks with, "... for everything."

Cheren smiled at her as she shied away, clasping her bag as she did. She placed the bag the side of her bed, near Leroy. Cheren appeared to be getting ready to take his own shower, ready to retire in after the long day. As he assembled his things, he felt a tug at his shirt. He turned back to see Touko with her fair skin hand shying away. She looked up with her aquamarine eyes, ready to ask for something.

"... Remember when we were younger a-and... I'd get sick all the time?" she asked quietly.

Cheren nonchalantly sat on his own bed, right across from Touko. He gave a questionable look at her, quite curious to see what she was reminiscing about.

"Yes, I do Touko. I would come and read a book to you – it surprisingly calmed you. I remember now..." Cheren reminiscence himself, rather fond of the memory.

Touko had always been the kind of child who wanted her mom to read her books all the time. She secretly loved imagination, even as a teenager. She seemed to be suggesting something to Cheren, due to her knowledge of his love of books.

"Oh... you want me to read you something?" Cheren puzzled together.

"Y-Y... Yeah! If it's... not a problem. I honestly tried to sleep after my shower but, I couldn't... Maybe if you read, that could calm me..." she reached up and commenced twirling a strand of her hair in her finger as she honestly spoke, "your voice calms me, anyway..."

Cheren smiled at the mildly flirtatious comment. He reached into his own bag, fetching a book. Touko couldn't see the cover, yet she was glad he was actually reading for her. She did what she did as a child – get under the covers and look at Cheren as he read. Cheren was a little older than herself and she simply had to admire him; his leadership, bravery, and intelligence. He perpetually worried over Touko and it worried herself, to be honest.

He started reading a passage from his book.

"In a land unlike our own, there lived two kingdoms." Cheren commenced, prompt to catch Touko's attention.

"Wait, are you reading—" she felt a wave of excitement rush over her, swift the realize it was one of her favorites.

"Yes, the _Prophecy of the Kingdoms_. Now, don't be a bother – let me go on." he attempted to clear her as he began to read further more.

She quieted down, cuddling against the material of her comforter. Her Pignite was leaned against her, his arms supporting his chin as he looked at Cheren. Aphrodite has roosted herself on the pillow neighboring Touko, finding herself quite interested in the story.

"Den was the name of one of the kingdoms. It was ran by Electric-Type admires. Whenever you were born, they gave you an Electric Pokemon of your parents choice. If you didn't have parents, the Kingdom's officials choose for you. Everyone, young and old, woman and man, wife and husband—was to be able to fight. They were one of the strongest kingdoms in the world; no kingdom had bothered to tear them down." Cheren's voice had a tone he used only when reading – a tone that made her bubbly inside.

She could start to feel herself relaxing as Cheren continued to softly read.

"Everyone got along with their Pokemon. There were a few moments when a child would not like their Pokemon or accept the responsibility of raising one. However, they were quick to change their mind. The Pokemon were quite useful to someone such as a mother with a husband out on the fields. Pokemon were smart – Joltik could create web thick enough to support the weight of clothing, Zebstrika could travel for days without food nor water, and Manectric were expert hunters. They were an essential part of everyone's life in the Kingdom of Den."

The more he talked, the more calmness and serenity rushed to her mind. He looked down at her, making sure she was still awake and interested.

"You want me to keep going?" he properly asked.

"Please." she murmured, muffled by the comforter.

"As you wish." he looked back down at book, flipping the page to catch up to where he was.

"The Kingdom was ruled by a powerful, wise King. He went by the name of Denatsu. He was respected by all, even in his illness. Due to his illness, his only son would have to take over. Senshi was a young man with a build similar to his father—having similar near red-amber eyes and dark skin. He even had the same jet-black curly hair."

Touko was so in the story yet, she felt a wave of tiredness rush over her. The serenity was getting to her, so was Leroy's quiet snores.

"It was a day not long after he had been diagnosed with the eerie illness. The king was in his bed, nurses on either side of him—attempting to heal him. Not even the most skilled Audino could fix him up now. His coughs contained blood and lasted for minutes. Senshi would have to accept the death of his father—one way or another. His father had called him up one day. The nurses were gone, his wife—everyone except his faithful son."

"'Senshi,' the king had weakly murmured, 'I need you to do something before you're crowned the king.' Senshi had looked down at his father, bitting back the thought of crying. He had to be brave, he had to. 'What would that be, my father?'"

Cheren mutely stopped, sensing to check on Touko. Her eyes were hidden by her eyelids and her slowly rising and lowering frame proved she was asleep.

He restfully continued the last bit, "'Ask a girl for her hand in marriage. You need a queen—someone who'll make sure you never go mad with power, someone who will love you, even if no one else will.'"

With that, he shut the book and placed it on the bedside table. She was surely asleep along with her Pignite and Ducklett – safe and sound from any harm for tonight. He wordlessly stepped over, pulling back a loose strand of her brilliant bistre hair. She smiled in her sleep, appearing so dear.

He would protect her, even if it meant his own life.

* * *

Touko awoke to the feeling of an odd tickle, running up her leg first, continuing to her her hip, coming to her arm. At first, she thought it was easily Leroy. Whenever she slept in, Leroy would tickle her to get up. Aphrodite was too aristocratic to do such childish play. She realized the source was too tiny to get Leroy's hooves. She opened her aquamarine eyes to view whatever was crawling all over her.

An adorable, petite Joltik tied with a red ribbon rested on her chest, looking at her with its compound-eyes.

Touko gasped, shooting straight up. The Joltik attached on for dear life, cuddling into Touko's chest. The affectionate and precious Tick Pokemon looked up with its azure eyes. Touko was captivated already by the Pokemon. She looked around the room to see an already risen, fully clothed Cheren. It appeared as if he had already been out, suggesting the slightly worn appearance of his own.

"She's friendly, don't worry." Cheren exclaimed.

Touko watched as the Joltik crawled over her collarbone, going to her shoulder and examine Touko's bistre locks. Touko chortled slightly to herself, easing her tense body. Leroy and Aphrodite appeared to have gotten up themselves, observing Touko and the Joltik.

"Where did she come from, Cheren?" Touko asked, quite curious.

"... I don't break promises Touko. I caught her... for you."

Touko face flushed with blood – making her cheeks rosy. She coughed awkwardly as she held her hand out to the Joltik, who acceptably crawled on Touko's hand.

"I'm very grateful then, Cheren. Does she have a name?" Touko asked, wondering what she should refer the Joltik by.

"What about Den?" he offered the name to her.

She stared into the Joltik's four eyes, observing the ecstatic energy within the Tick Pokemon. This Pokemon was her team's hope – she felt it. She smiled as she watched the Joltik start to nibble on her finger.

"I like it."


	2. Undermined

**This chapter contains violence by the loads. Enjoy!**

**~ Flare**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Undermined**

* * *

Den constantly kept in Touko's hair, enjoying the interior of her unruly bistre locks, which was where she kept herself as Touko watched Clay order his Krokorok to use Bulldoze to remove the Electoweb that had mysteriously formed at the cavern entrance. Clay tipped his hat to Touko, signaling that it was okay to go in. His Krokorok returned to his side, watching the trainer who defeated him and his comrades walk into the cave.

"Thank you, Clay, sir!" Touko thanked before she traveled onward into the cave, unaware of what the interior might hold for her.

"Don't mention it." Clay smiled, turning to go back to Driftveil with his brawny Krokorok.

Touko entered the cavern, perfectly astounded by her surroundings. Giant, electric blue crystals covered the gray flooring and walls. Static was heard everywhere and Touko was sure that her hair stood up on its ends. She observed the surroundings, not catching on to how eerily silent the area was.

On the spur of the moment, a hand reached from behind, silencing Touko by covering her mouth. Before she could struggle and rouse the potential harmful Den, two mysterious figures grabbed her arms. She observed to reveal two, ninja-like figures; they appeared to be people no one should mess with. Before she could struggle, the person behind her spoke.

"… Come." was all the masculine voice said.

"_Not like I have any other choice, bitch._" she wanted to snap but she left in her mind.

Her eyes widened once she realized what the three servants were doing. Up ahead was the green-haired man from her nightmares, seeing him observing the four as they approached. Touko squirmed even more. She grew curious to how Den managed to stay in her slumber. The three servants threw Touko on the ground in front of N.

"My lord N, we brought the one you wanted." one spoke, his voice echoing the cavern.

N nodded politely. Abruptly, the three disappeared in a shadowy aura. Touko was confused on rather if she should have been stunned at the fact that they could do that or absolutely pissed that N sent his men after her.

"What the hell do you want? Don't you already have enough – you're a king, after all." Touko spat as she got up, coldly rejecting the hand he held out.

N looked a bit hurt. Withal, Touko didn't care. He was the leader of the organization that killed her precious Liepard – an organization that _stood up_ for Pokemon's _rights_. She felt anger pulse through her veins and ball up her fist. N merely stared at her, rapidly ignoring the question she had asked.

"Ah, yes. That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance." N shared.

"So _they_ were the bastards who did that sick trick..." Touko murmured under her frustration.

N walked a bit, observing the surroundings as he did. Touko could feel Den finally rousing, stretching in the catacombs of her locks. N spoke yet again, sparking curiosity from Touko.

"Chargestone Cave... I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon... If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place..." N pivoted on his heel, staring at her aquamarine eyes with his steel gray ones, "You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you I said that?" he gave her an interesting look.

Touko automatically felt her guard go up. "_What the hell is he talking about? I've been... 'chosen'. Chosen for what? Team Plasma's hit list? I already know that damn well!_"

She calmed herself, taking a breath. What had truly calmed her was Den playing with her hair, completely oblivious to the fight rousing to happen. Touko eased her fist, crossing her arms instead. She walked towards N, all in reality fascinated in what he was speaking of. _Chosen one?_

"Yes, I am surprised." she managed to keep her tone calm as she rose an interested eyebrow at him, urging him to move along with his talk.

N walked closer, almost too close for comfort. Touko grasped a hand on his Pignite's Pokeball, ready to use him on N whenever she needed to. He witnessed this rash move, submitting by slouching his tense body and smiling at the somewhat younger trainer.

"I told Ghetsis about you and your friends." N shared, not bothering to look at her when he did.

She felt an automatic uncomfortableness, making her hand go back towards her Pokeballs on the keychain of her bag. His hand went out, signaling that she didn't have to worry.

"_Why should I trust you, bastard?_" she bit back.

The moment of tension died down then N slowly began to speak again. "After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you. Cheren is..." his words started to drift off.

Touko felt herself choke up and blush. She flinched at the suddenness of Cheren's name. She felt her heart skip a tiny beat and her throat swallow back a lump. She looked down, making sure N wouldn't see the blush on her face. She acted crazy, like she had a crush on the nerdy childhood friend of hers... She tuned back in, thinking about what the king had to say.

"...eal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger—"

At the mention of her best friend, she felt a new anger pulse through her body. In a conclusion, Touko snapped profoundly and suddenly. She used a hand to push him square against the chest, pinning him against the electric, blue crystal behind him. It hadn't hurt him as she hoped it would but, it offered to be something she could use to harass the king. Her hand reached up and curled around his throat – tight enough so she could feel his adam's apple bobble in his anxiousness.

His hand reached up and grasped her arm in a gentle way. He didn't grip so hard she would have to pull away. Instead, it was a comforting grip as if he was attempting to ease her out of the grip. She glared her piercingly blue eyes at him, ready to yell all she wanted.

"You think your damn cult has done _enough_ to me?! I don't care if you guys kill me – just leave my friends alone! If..." she jabbed a finger at him, "If I see you... boy, if I see you or any of your damn carnies around my friends – even looking at them – I won't have to use my Pokemon to have to kick your ass and every Team Plasma Grunt's ass all the way to Kanto, Hoenn, then back here! You understand, your majesty?" she mocked, ready to knee him directly in the groin.

Despite the fact that N was nearly a head taller than Touko, he faced a threat. He was aware that if he didn't fight back, she could do some damage. However, he didn't want to fight her. Something was off about her – severely off. He could tell by the sparkle in her eye that tears were ready to come out and she was sure to go hysterical. Touko groaned in her anger at the king.

She pulled him forward by his collar then, in a swift motion, pushed him back against the crystal. The shove caused static to spark all around the crystal but not to electrify N.

"I said, am I damn clear?" she snapped again; her voice echoing the caverns this time.

Her arm was violently shaking. N could tell that she was ready to truly hurt him if he didn't speak up soon. A fist was balled up by her side, showing she wasn't scared to land a fist across his chin or cheek. N's hand went to her shoulder, attempting to reach out to her.

"Touko, are you simply confused? Maybe I could explain why you are chos—"

A hand went up apace, tossing him against the crystal again. "I am not damn confused! You know what I'm trying to get through to you, pretty boy? I hate you! I hate Team Plasma! I hate hypocrites and your groupies are the literal definition of it! You... you preach about how you all hate the abuse of Pokemon yet – yet... you bastards..." she took in a shaky breath, then sharply snapped, "you bastards killed my Liepard! You killed my Liam, bastard! It's all your damn fault!"

Touko reached back to land a fist square on his chin, attempting to shove her anger on the victim she had chosen. N pushed her away in an attempt to keep her away from trouble. A black-eyed N wouldn't look lovely for Ghetsis and his temper. Touko fell to the ground, her palms skidding against the cavern floor. N let himself fall back against the static crystal, taking a breath as he looked away from her.

Touko could tell he was ashamed of what he had done. This soothed her to the slightest, knowing that N actually had realized he had done something bad. N held a hand out for her, offering to help her up.

"I'm sorry, Touko." he apologized, sounding like a child in trouble.

She slowly rose, using her cap to hide her face. Her fist quivered as her Joltik crawled down her trainer's arm, trying to get a view of Touko's face. Den then glared at N with her four, azure eyes. N walked towards Touko to see if he could do anything to make her happier. He had no idea to why he wanted to comfort her. She had every right to mistreat him – people under his command killed one of her Pokemon and, not only that – he also had betrayed her.

"I... was not aware of the fact that one of my own men killed your friend, Liam." N apologized, wanting to make it so they were at good terms once again.

Touko turned her back, not wanting to associate with him. He had pushed her, he had psychically harmed her! You can't do that to a girl, even if she hits you...

Anxiety of her leaving without their situation being settled hit N. He spoke fast, "Touko, I-I'll find the grunt who did it. Tell me – what did he look like? What Pokemon did he have? I can—"

She swiftly turned around. Her swollen aquamarine eyes glared at him with a hatred he had never seen so extraordinary before.

"You can _never_ bring Liam back to life! No one _ever_ will! N, are you really so damn naïve that you would believe that someone or something would bring Liam back to life or fix all this shit?!" she growled at his him.

It hit N that it would take something as extreme as saving her life to regain her trust. Before N could butt heads with her again, she pointed a finger towards the side of them – to the further interior of the cavern.

"Leave. Now." she demanded.

N gulped, gazing down with naïve gray orbs. "Touko, please—"

"Den, use Electroweb." Touko ordered her Joltik.

The Joltik appeared on Touko's shoulder, fleetly creating a secretion of electricity and silk in her mouth. She showed no hesitation as a loyal Pokemon she was to Touko. N took in a deep breath, realizing there was no other way to calm Touko.

"I'll leave, as you wish." N swiftly reasoned.

Touko nodded, ordering to Den to cease all action. N sighed, pivoting on his heel and walking away from the girl who once considered him a friend. As N had his back turned to her, she glared him down. He spoke his last words for the meeting, "Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon Trainer you really are."

She took in a deep breath to recompose herself. Den snuggled into Touko's slender neck, offering a brief moment of sweet comfort. Den managed to create a smile. Touko reached up, petting the spiky fur on the Joltik.

"... We've got some work to do, huh?" Touko acknowledged.

* * *

___Four months may truly change someone._

"Den, use Thunder!"

The Galvantula rubbed her back legs, creating a hefty electricity to form. The old Samurott she faced had no chance as the electricity hit him square in the chest. He was tossed back by the blow, landing at his trainer's feet. His chest rose up and down lazily as his eyes shut – signaling that he had fainted from the attack. Cheren patted the shell on the Samurott's head before placing Atticus back in his Pokeball.

Cheren rose, readjusting his glasses as he smirked. He crossed his arms as he walked towards Touko, his feet tapping against the bridge. Touko had bent down, sitting on her thighs as she scratched the Galvantula's chin. Den hadn't changed much from her Joltik stage – she didn't explore Touko's hair yet she was still small enough to crawl on Touko's back and roost herself there as Touko walked.

Cheren watched as Touko's drained eyes attempted to look happy for her Galvantula. The past few months had worsened for Touko. She braced herself through many troubles – everything from learning she really was part of a prophecy at the face of the Legendary Reshiram to having to find new Pokemon to replace Liam's missing spot. Both Cheren and Bianca had seen a drastic change in her behavior.

Her dimples were gone – absolutely gone. It depressed Cheren to see her like this – so drained and worn out. Cheren had to smile for her. After all, she was his best friend and nothing would ever change that. Touko sprayed a Full Restore at Den's few wounds. The skilled Galvantula was agile and avoided plenty of hits, almost making it unnecessary to heal the Pokemon's wounds.

"Thank you, Den." Touko petted the top of Den's head before returning her to the confines of the Net Ball Cheren had caught Den in.

Touko tugged at the royal blue sleeves of her Mistralton Braviary Football Team sweatshirt. Before she were to get up, Cheren stood in front of her. He wordlessly offered a hand to help her up. Touko happily accepted it, being pulled up by her childhood friend and rival. He smirked at her, taking his hand away from hers and crossing his arms. Touko thought she saw a blush on his face as he looked proudly at her – it was hard to tell if he even was blushing through the dark of the night.

"You are really great, Touko." she became curious in his compliment, giving a genuine smile to Cheren as he continued, "Yep, you are something else and I mean that sincerely." Cheren complimented her unique skills, placing an awkward hand on her shoulder.

She exchanged a smile before suddenly hugging him. He flinched at the sudden feeling of her warm body against him along with her head on his shoulder. For a moment, her lips brushed his ear by accident. He was able to feel the soft skin against the sensitive flesh, making him shudder a bit. His arms went around her waist, divulging himself in the hug.

"... Thank you, Cheren. I've missed you." Touko whispered, tightening the grasp around his back.

"I've missed you as well. And... right now, there's no way I can compete with you, Touko. If there is anything I can do to help in the battle with N, just say so..." Cheren politely offered.

All in honesty, Touko wanted Cheren by her side during the battle against all the roads ahead – the Victory Road, the valiant Elite Four, and facing N and Reshiram. All of it was truly nerve wracking for her Pokemon and herself. Touko bit back her tongue, tempted to ask Cheren to come with her. After all, he had all eight badges. She shook off the thought, simply nodded to him.

"Cough – _eh_, Touko!" Bianca coughed, trying to get over the awkward feeling.

The suddenness of Bianca's half-cough broke Cheren and Touko up. Touko felt her cheeks become scarlet as she watched Cheren scratch the back of his neck. Bianca walked up to Touko, clutching something in her hand as she did.

"Well, there's not much I can do to help you but... I want you to have these!" Bianca smiled as she handed Touko a Maximum Revive.

"Thanks, Bianca! This means a lot, you two..." Touko managed to smile as she placed the Revive in her bag.

Touko wrapped her arms around the two close friends of hers, allowing a moment of a group hug. Cheren regained himself, confidently smiling instead of blushing.

"I wish you good luck on your travel and your battles, Touko." he spoke as his arm wrapped around Touko's shoulder.

"Yes, same here! I ___soooooo_ want to go with you and help defeat all the trainers and Elite Four, but I can't..." Bianca shrugged it off, not truly minding the fact that she wasn't the strongest of the three anymore.

"The most important thing is that we help one another out. That's why people and Pokemon are always by each other's side. That's what I've come to think lately..." Cheren backed away from the two, turning his back to them as he acted as if he were walking away.

Whether or not Touko or Bianca had realized, their poor friend Cheren had been in an internal battle with himself their whole journey. Seeing that Touko was the chosen Hero, destined for great – it truly discouraged his dreams. All the same, seeing that the Chosen One was Touko – a girl so strong, courageous, and lovely – it made it all the worth while. Deep in his heart, he knew she was destined for good. She was destined to save Unova. Cheren suddenly remembered something, pivoting on his heel to turn back to his two friends. His icy eyes gazed into Touko aquamarine ones as he walked back to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, grasping almost distressingly hard onto her.

"Touko, if anything happens to you or Alder, I will do everything I can to help you. That's why I have to keep training and getting stronger. Just..." Cheren took in a deep breath, almost dreading the rest of the sentence, "don't be reckless, okay?"

Touko smiled, feeling almost bashful at all the compliments received from Cheren. "I'll try my best, you worry wort."

Cheren smirked at Touko's boldness. He turned back around, heading towards the depths of Route 10 where he would train, just like he had promised. Touko worriedly watched the whole time, hoping he would be fine.

"... He's gone! Alright, good, because I have an important question for you..." Bianca's excited tone truly caught Touko's attention.

Touko raised an eyebrow at Bianca, crossing her arms at her peculiar friend. "And that is?"

"... Do you and Cheren...? You know..." Bianca whispered, as if Cheren were right beside them.

"... know what?" Touko was rather confused at what Bianca was suggesting.

"You know... have a thing for each other now? It sure seems like it." Bianca stifled giggled.

Realization hit Touko like a Bullet Punch to the gut. Her face became scarlet, her cheeks already red from the cold and from the optimistic, supportive Cheren. She could feel the blush spreading to her hands as she began to mess with them. She quickly turned her back to Bianca, hiding her face.

"Um... uh-huh... I-I..." Touko stuttered in whisper, not sure what to say.

Bianca giggled at her best friend. "It's alright if you like him. I can tell since your cheeks are bright red."

Touko began questioning to herself if her brother, Touya, had abused Bianca's innocence lately. Touko was aware of the fact Bianca had a thing for Touya ever since they met. Whenever Bianca saw Touya for the first time, her face became red as a Pokeball top. Touko had been in the process of hooking them up before Touya left on the spur of the moment to make way to Nimbasa where he spent his days mastering the Battle Subways.

"I think you two would make such a lovely couple! Jeez, I could never stand that hothead – but you certainly can. You two would have such lovely children too... I mean, they'd have the brightest blue eyes and—a"

Touko's entire body became red at the comment. She couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh yeah? What about my brother? You know, Touya?" Touko lashed out at Bianca, her eyebrows suggestively rising at her friend, "It's so obvious you have the hots for him. You become redder than... than... redder than me right now whenever you're around Touya!"

Bianca covered the "_eep_" that came out of her mouth. Touko stomped away in her flustered fury, leaving a blushing Bianca behind.

"I'll... I'll get you back, Touko!"

* * *

The lighted arena brought exhilaration to the battle. Touko felt her heart nervously pounding against her chest as the final round of the battle against Marshall was coming soon. Marshall was the last one to defeat for her. Shauntel was difficult with her multiple strategies. The woman was not to be messed with – she truly knew how to battle and battle amazingly.

Touko's Golruk, Orion, faced a challenge against Shauntel's own Golruk. Orion managed to bring down the challenge and conquer the Golurk along with the rest of the team. Grimsley was strong as she had heard. Touko admired the svelte, refined appearance of the man since she was young. Meeting him was an honor for her.

Her trusted Emboar was able to take out most of the Dark-Types, alongside her newest member – a Bisharp named Florence. Caitlin was one of the tougher ones, as her Pokemon's defenses constantly outclassed Den's speed and Orion's brute Shadow Punch. In the end, Touko reigned victorious. That left Marshall, the last of the four.

His Mienshoa whipped at her Beehyeem, Arthur. The long whips lashed against the extraterrestrial Pokemon, making the lights on his body flash in warning that his health was low. Touko felt her teeth unconsciously grind as she watched her precious Arthur whipped. Before the aggressive Mienshoa could land another whip, Touko quickly command Arthur's next move.

"Arthur, quick! Use Psychic!"

Arthur's eyes became a neon blue as an aura surrounded Mienshoa. The Mienshoa was tossed into the air then thrown to the ground in a swift haze. The damage was heavy, as the Mienshoa had difficulty getting up afterwards.

"Mienshoa! U-Turn, finish that Beeyheem!"

The swift moving Pokemon nodded, promptly commencing to pace towards Arthur. Arthur braced himself as Touko readied her next command.

"Arthur, read his movements then use Shadow Ball to finish him off!" Touko wanted to clutch her chest, worrisome for the ending of the battle.

Before Mienshoa could touch Arthur, a shadowy aura hit him square in the chest, knocking him successfully out. Arthur felt a wave of relief in connection with his trainer. He had conquered the last Elite Four Pokemon.

"Good job, Arthur!" Touko congratulated, running up the modest Pokemon.

He smiled as his trainer hugged him, completely blissful that they had defeated Marshall. Touko's heart was still pounding from all the nervousness and anxiety. Their hug broke whenever Touko heard clapping from the other end, looking to see Marshall smiling at her. He laughed, walking up to her and patting her roughly on the back.

"Ha! I knew you were going to be a great challenge, kid! I could see it in your eyes! Now, I better see your name in the Hall of Fame in about an hour or I'll be disappointed in you, girl. Go now, defeat Alder for us. We kinda want a new Champion, Alder's getting to old." Marshall joked, chuckling right after.

Touko felt more confident as the Elite Four member congratulated her. Little did she know that she would need that confidence to get her through what was ready to happen...

* * *

Her mighty Golruk, Orion, managed to land one last Shadow Punch across the jaw of Ghetsis' Eelektross. The Electric Eel's eyes were sealed shut as he fell to the ground, knocked out by Orion. The Eelektross had put up a fight. Marks where the Pokemon had used Crunch showed all over Orion's body made of ancient clay. His pale yellow cracks blinked on and off which meant he would fall over at the next time an attack would hit him.

Touko bit his lip as she put Orion back in his Pokeball. She had ran out of Full Restores and Revives, fueled on only a few Full Heals. She watched as Ghetsis glared her down. His pale green hair was speckled with debris from the battle. Touko suffered a similar situation, as her hair had come loose as her hat was blown away by the attacks that Zekrom and Reshiram threw violently towards one another.

Dust and ashes lied speckled all over her once flawless skin. Leroy had managed to land plenty of fiery hits against N and Ghetsis' Pokemon. Once Ghetsis released his last Pokemon, she knew she was in for it. A Hydrogen levitated in front of Ghetsis. The Pokemon was covered in gapping scars, proving it had been through plenty of battles in its lifetime. The main head roared at Touko, glaring demonic eyes towards her as if she were prey.

She manged not to move a muscle. She wordlessly released her last Pokemon that was at a manageable amount of health – Leroy. Leroy stood as a mighty Emboar, clutching his hooves into fist at the sight of the enemy. The Silk Scarf around his neck was tossed around in the ominous wind. He threateningly growled at the other side, smoke coming from his snout. His mane made of flames became melodramatically set as he braced himself for the Hydreigon's first hit.

"Hydreigon, use Surf on that damned creature! Get rid of it so we may get rid of the nuisance that lies behind it!" Ghetsis commanded.

Touko's heart dropped at the realization that Leroy was facing a Water-Type attack. The Dark Dragon's six eyes glowed a neon blue as the water that surrounded the throne room rose into a giant wave towards Leroy and Touko. Leroy spread his arms, backing up close to Touko as the water hit. Touko turned her back to the wave, placing her arms over her head as the massive wave hit the two. She was dripping wet with the stingily cold water, her clothes nothing more than soaked to the bone.

As the waves washed away, Touko swiftly rose from her crouched poise. She turned to see Leroy, standing tall with his flames slowly rising from his mane. He had braced the hit with no problem. Touko smiled at her brave starter.

"Leroy! Counter back with Hammer Arm!" Touko asked of her Starter.

He let the flames of his mane increase, charging towards the Hydreigon. The Dark Dragon attempted to evade the hit, but Leroy dragged the Dragon to the ground. As the Hydreigon was pinned to the tile of the throne room, it nipped combatively and urgently at Leroy's arms. Leroy let one arm loose, landing a heavy arm violently against the Dragon's chest. The three heads roared in their pain, giving up their Crunching charade. Leroy backed away from the Dragon, sure that his work was done.

Leroy's chest rose swiftly to the beat of the battle, catching his breath to fuel his fire. Ghetsis glared at his Hydreigon in disgrace as Leroy made his way back to Touko's side. She ran to his side, letting the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon embrace her. He let his flames die down, letting her clutch the fur around his broad neck. She trembled against her Emboar, finding her anxiety slipping away.

"I can't believe it's all over..." Touko murmured.

"Well, you can keep it that way because, _my_ _dear_, it isn't over. Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis' voice roaring obliged.

Touko was thoroughly shocked as she looked over to see the Hydreigon fully healed and back up in the air in his levitation. Blue aura came from the main head's mouth, aimed towards Leroy and Touko. Leroy realized what was about to happen. In a swift motion, he threw Touko to the side. Even though her knees scraped against the tile, Leroy possibly saved her life as he took the hit.

The attack took a toll, knocking Leroy back into a pillar that towered over the body of water surrounding the throne room. He fell into the water, causing a noise between a gasp and a cry utter from Touko's lips.

"Leroy!" she screamed in her worry.

"And you're next, you little bitch." Ghetsis teased, snapping his fingers in a code command for his Hydreigon.

His cracked lips formed a villainous smile, watching in pleasure as his Hydreigon stalked Touko as if she were his next meal. The three heads observed Touko as she attempted to get up, soon falling because her legs were shaking from the intensity of it all. Ghetsis laughed, knowing she had no where to escape. He knew that she wouldn't let her surviving Pokemon face his beastly Hydreigon.

One of her Pokemon surviving was her Bisharp, Florence, which had taken plenty of damage from his Bouffalant's Earthquake. The other was her Golurk, Orion, which was in a much similar situation. Both faced a disadvantage to the Hydreigon. Florence would face the beast's Fire Blast and Orion would have to deal with the Pokemon's Dark-Type. Not even her Zekrom survived, as he had fallen victim to his Cofagrigus' Toxic.

The idea of Hydreigon's Fire Blast struck Ghetsis mind. Taunting the girl for all the times of bringing down his organization was a priority to him at that moment. Fire Blast would surely burn the girl slowly down, giving the marvelous chance her to rue the day she ever faced Team Plasma. He watched as she glared him down with her aquamarine eyes, supporting herself on her wobbly elbows.

"Touko. I hope that you'll regret ever stepping foot in this castle." Ghetsis stepped forward, making way to his Hydreigon side.

He circled Touko in a similar fashion of his Hydreigon's, watching every move she made to make sure she wouldn't get any ideas. He stopped in front of her, letting her stare submissively upwards.

"In fact, I will ___make_ you regret ever facing me in a battle. I will let you suffer for ever getting involved in my plot." he let anger slip into his tone, hoping fear would slip into the girl's brave heart.

She rose slowly to her knees, not taking her eyes off the sage. As if she had not heard what he had said, she gathered saliva in her mouth. She spat rudely at his feet, showing no regret or submissiveness. Anger ran through his veins, his face was prompt to become a hot red with frustration.

"You... little bitch!" snapped Ghetsis, his hand lashing out to backhand the girl.

She jerked to the side at the impact, not placing her head back to its original position afterwards. His hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her head back as he made her look up at him. His Hydreigon was growling a fierce growl, showing his lust for murder. He wanted the girl dead as much as his master wanted her dead. Touko gasped at the pain forming in her scalp. She wanted him to stop. Even though she wasn't sure if death would be upon her in a few seconds or a few years, she wanted him to stop.

She slashed with long nails on his wrist, blood was soon drawing at his arm. He didn't flinch himself. Instead, he looked over at his Hydreigon, ready to command an attack on Touko.

"Hydreigon, go. Go behind her. Let's make this as painful as possible for her." Ghetsis began to laugh a shaky laugh, troubling Touko and causing her to writhe.

The Dragon levitated to the space behind Touko. Before Ghetsis could command anything, someone interrupted him. Out of the shadows came his adopted son, the freak of nature – N. Ghetsis glared his son down, strengthening his clutch on Touko's hair and causing her to let out a grunt.

"N, this is of no matter to you. Your failure is mine to fix. By all means, I will have to exterminate this bitch!" Ghetsis anger rolled out into a knee to her stomach, provoking her to let a cry out in her pain.

"Father, this is gone on long enough! Team Plasma – or shall I say you– you have lost your ways! You have lost! Zekrom reigned victory over Reshiram, as Touko reigns victory over I. Let her go, she doesn't deserve this." N ranted to his father, demoralizing his ways.

Ghetsis talked over the sound of Touko coughing out her own blood, "She does deserve it, bastard. She has set fire to the roots of Team Plasma. We are nothing—"

"You mean, you are nothing!" Touko managed to let her voice thunder, echoing the hall of the throne room.

Ghetsis glared down at Touko, watching as another coughing fit began. She purposely coughed on his tunic, blood splattering on him. He then stared back up at his beast, pulling up her hair so it wouldn't catch fire and recoil onto him.

"We don't want your pretty hair of yours getting harmed, won't we?" Ghetsis teased, making Touko grunt in her disgust.

"Father, give her up!" N demanded, a hand readied on one of the Pokeballs on his belt.

"Hydreigon, set ablaze to her precious back. Make it painful, tease her if you'd like." Ghetsis chortled.

The Hydreigon's main head lifted up her shirt, exposing the small of her back. The main head placed its bloody mouth on Touko's back, making her arch in anticipation. She couldn't even imagine the pain that was sure to come of it. The Hydreigon's mouth became engulfed in a blazing fire, letting it spread over the small of her back. A crescendo of pain-filled moans showed that the act was truly torture. N swiftly nabbed a Pokeball, knowing he had no chance to face or calm the loyal Hydreigon.

"Let it sink in, Touko! Let all the memories sink in, dear!" Ghetsis roared, beginning to laugh to his pleasure.

She screeched in pain as the fire became hotter. The smaller heads bit down at her sides, forcing her to hold still. The horrifying sight was nothing but pleasure to Ghetsis. He continued to clutch her long hair. Her slashes at his wrist reluctantly became nothing. N, locked in the shadows, could not stand the sight anymore. Touko's screeching was nothing but pure torture to N's ears. No human being, no matter how bad they are, deserved to be taunted like her. Touko hadn't even done anything bad. Before N could release a Pokemon, a flash of burnt orange and brown topped with blazing flames solved the problem.

Leroy had recovered enough to face the beast again. Despite the fact blood spewed from an open wound on his shoulder, he managed to land a swift punch the Hydreigon's side. Like a furious Primeape, he pinned the Dark Dragon, yet again, to the tiled ground. Raging fist hit at the two, small heads, preventing them from nipping at Leroy. A crack of bone echoed the rooms as Leroy's rage continued on. He ferociously pounded on the petite heads more and more, until both had blood spilling from their heads. The main head shot weak Dragon Pulses, hoping to make some amount of damage.

Nothing worked, as Leroy was at his prime percentage – fueled by his overprotective nature. Leroy's mouth uttered a battle cry as his fist pounded at the Dragon's chest. He had hurt Leroy's girl – no one would ever get by with that. Another bone crack echoed the room. Leroy had damaged the Hydreigon's lungs in some manner, showing through the Pokemon's delayed and crucial breathing. Leroy could hear Touko's moans of pain and confusion – as she was not fully aware of what was happening. The moans fueled Leroy further, as fist became engulfed in flames and his anger became truly clear.

It was as if Leroy was saying, "I'll show you a real fire!" as his fiery fist kept pounding at the Hydreigon. In a last attempt to save himself, the brutal Pokemon reached for Leroy's neck. Images of his friend, Liam, the memory of the bite mark around his slender neck; it fueled Leroy's anger. Before the Hydreigon could bite at the thick neck, Leroy's hooves circled around the sturdy neck of the Hydreigon.

Leroy pinned the Hydreigon's neck to the ground. With a final blow, he delivered a Hammer Arm to the head of the dragon. His skull cracked, blood swiftly oozing out. The Dragon's body limply gave in to death, everything to his wings to his only surviving head to fall to the cold ground. It was shown that Leroy's fist and chest were splattered with dragon blood as he slowly backed away from the creature.

Ghetsis had ultimately given into N's demand of letting Touko go. He had just lost the Pokemon he had raised from an Egg, a Pokemon from his childhood. He had lost his Hydreigon to his own selfish actions. His hand escaped Touko's hair. She fell as limp as the Hydreigon, clutching her stomach as she rolled to her side in her pain. She verbalized an earsplitting moan, provoking Leroy to make a similar one in his worry. Ghetsis found no pleasure in the sad moans, as he was too distracted by his Hydreigon's death.

He walked over, staring emptily down at his dead Pokemon. He didn't notice that Leroy had already rushed to Touko's side in a panicked frenzy. Touko's eyes managed to make out the dead Pokemon before Leroy blocked her view. Leroy let his arm out as a comfort clutch. She clutched it tight, clasping the long, burnt orange fur. Leroy observed the burn. It was, hands down, a strong fire that the Dragon had used. The burn left behind was one that would never disappear. It covered the entire small of her back, oozing with puss and blood. Leroy was afraid of treating the wound. He was not sure of how to treat it either way. His thought answer came once N reappeared.

N had been in complete shock over what had just happen. He had never known that a Pokemon would go to such extremes to protect his own trainer – a human. Here, N had thought all Pokemon had malice towards their trainers. Touko's moaning quieted down the slightest as Leroy removed his Silk Scarf, tying it around Touko's back to put pressure on her wound. Through the pain, she was amazed by how clever the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon was. She was so grateful that she had chosen Leroy as her starter. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she had just noticed she had shed a few tears. She was so caught up in the pain before.

N watched Leroy treat Touko. He felt confusion continuing to build as Leroy looked desperate. He looked over at N, uttering a moan.

"___Please, I beg that you help her, N..._" Leroy had cried, only coming out as a groan to Touko's ears.

N couldn't stand the loving sight anymore. He knew help would come to her at some point. She was strong. She would survive without N himself. Touko looked desperately up at N.

"N..." she muttered before moaning again in her pain.

Your ideals… Your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems… Reshiram and Zekrom… Each of them choosing a different hero… Is that even possible?" N seemed to be speaking to himself as he began walking towards the two, "Two heroes living at the same time— one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could… Could they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction."

Touko felt her heart sink, knowing N was ready to leave her alone. He was going to leave her alone to die.

"This is truly the formula for changing the world. But…I have no right to be the hero! Acting like you understand… Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that… Why?! I want to talk to you about something." Touko's interesting peaked once she heard the words come from his mouth, "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what Leroy was saying. I was shocked because that Leroy said he liked you."

Leroy felt uncomfortable himself, going back to the time he had already shown love to his new master.

"He said he wanted to be with you. I couldn't understand him. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero."

Through her pain, she was beginning to final understand the king. All the times he had betrayed her and hurt her was for a reason. He was confused. She understood why he was leaving her now. Soon, Alder would come with the police behind him – readied to arrest N and Ghetsis, who watched over his cold-bodied Hydreigon.

"I needed that more than anything. There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon— no, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends… The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." N had made his way to the staircase, where he pulled out a Pokeball.

He didn't budge. He didn't look back. He merely released Reshiram in a beam of scarlet light. The feminine dragoness looked down towards Touko, observing her pain.

"Touko. You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you! Touko... I'm sorry but... I bid you a farewell." N apologized, his voice cracking as he mounted his Reshiram.

Touko would forgive him this time. He needed to puzzle things out for himself, figure out what to do with his life. She felt as if she would chase after him if she was healthy and on two feet. She couldn't think above the rising pain on her burnt back. Frantic footsteps entered the room as she heard Reshiram fly away, her purr-like crying echoing the castle.

She could see Alder and Cheren. Cheren saw Touko through the dust that had kicked up in the room. His icy eyes stared in awe at the sight that lied before him. Leroy was covered in the blood of the Pokemon that lied behind him in death. Ghetsis mourned his Pokemon through silent thoughts. Touko was on the ground, clutching on Leroy as she moaned. Alder was prompt to make his way to Ghetsis, observing the sage as he merely stared at the first Pokemon he had ever owned.

"Ghetsis, you've done enough damage. It's time to go." Alder's deep voice thundered the room.

On the other side, Cheren ran over to Touko as he processed her condition. Ashes and faint scars covered her entire body, but what truly concerned him was the bloodied scarf that was twisted around her. Cheren made way to her side, clasping a warm, inviting hand on her shoulder

"Dammit, Touko!" Cheren cursed at her as his hand tobogganed promptly to the small of her back, "I thought you promised to me that you wouldn't be so reckless!" he stammered.

"I can get up, alright? I'm fine, Cheren! I'm fine! Why do you think N would just leave me? Do you think he wants me to die?" Touko lied to herself, knowing N left for different reasons.

Cheren was speedy to feel the need to avenge Touko. If only he had seen why Leroy had done to Ghetsis' Hydreigon... Touko's hand unhesitatingly clutched Cheren's. Cheren slowly rose in sync with Leroy, as the two were her support stands. Nevertheless, as soon as she stood, her vision became dotted with black specks. The throne room became small to her vision.

Cheren's world came crashing down whenever she fainted.

* * *

___"I bet I could beat you in a wrestlin' match, you wussy." the 11-year old Touko teased, pushing at Cheren's shoulder._

___Cheren looked up from the book he read, readjusting his glasses. "Is that a challenge?"_

___"Yeah, that is a challenge." Touko's twin brother, Touya, stated as he played on his Gameboy Advance on the bed._

___Bianca giggled as she rested her elbows on Touya's back, resting her chin on her hands. "I'd like to see that happen. Touko would soooooo beat you."_

___"I'm placing my bets on sis', too." Touya's eyes didn't budge from his game._

___"Fine then. Let's do it." Cheren surprisingly gave in, taking his glasses off and folding them, placing them on top of his book._

___Bianca and Touya were both awed in amazement. Touya was so stunned, his Gameboy Advance fell to the ground as he had dropped it. Cheren had just agreed to fight Touko. Not even Touya, the one who could climb trees the fastest between the four, could fight her. Touko simply smirked, crossing her arms as she stood from her crisscross position._

___"Challenge accepted. The one who looses... has to... Let's see, ____uh... Bianca, give me somethin' good." Touko requested._

___"Uh... has to wear a dress!" Bianca suggested._

___Cheren was aware of the fact that Touko hated wearing dresses. He would win for sure now. Touko had the same mind-set._

___"That's perfect!" Touko remarked, feeling a wave of excitement rush over her, "Let's do this! Ready?"_

___Cheren stood in front of her, smirking at her. "Ready."_

___Touko lunged at him, tackling him to the ground like a Lillipup would Tackle a Purrloin. Cheren's hands reaching to pry her fingers off his throat._

___"Go Touko! G-Go!" Bianca cheered._

___"Yeah, Touko! Show 'im him whose boss, sis'!" Touya cheered alongside Bianca._

___Touko wrapped her legs around Cheren's hips, attempted to keep him down. He had only mere seconds to pin her down as well before Touya and Bianca would declare her the winner of the challenge._

___"Say 'uncle', four eyes!" Touko teased._

___"I don't have an uncle!" Cheren teased back, quickly gaining the upper-hand once her fingers were preyed off._

___He grasping her waist, quickly twisting her over. Even though she struggled, Cheren managed to pin her down by her arms. She squirmed and squirmed and eventually, a surprise came to everyone._

___"Uncle, uncle! Now, get off." Touko pouted._

___Touya and Bianca stared in awe. Cheren was the champion?! How?! He had fought Touko and won! How?!_

___"But..." Bianca murmured._

___"H-How...?" Touya stared in admiration at Cheren._

___Touko's arms crossed as she gave Cheren a glare of death. "I guess I can't call you a wuss now..."_

___Cheren stood, offering a hand to Touko. "I guess you have to wear a dress."_

___As Touko slipped her hand into the older boy's, she gulped. She had to wear a dress. A gosh-darn, flippin' dress. Bianca and Touya giggled, but stopped once the glare of death transferred to them._

___"Whatever." she murmured._

* * *

Touko knew the flashback was a mere, joyful dream, as she faded in an inescapable darkness afterwards. Maybe she would get to see Liam again.


	3. Hymn for the Missing

**This chapter has sensuality (minor through action, major through Cheren's imagination) and a suicide attempt.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Hymn for the Missing**

* * *

Her aquamarine eyes snapped up in a heated action. She endeavored to rise, yet the feeling of tickling pain on the small of her back was still lingering. She fell against the bed she lied on, quickly slapping a hand to her forehead to ease the killer headache that overcame her. She let out a moan of pain that was quieter than the ones she had made once before. Her pain wasn't as terrible as it once was back at the castle, much to her pleasure.

"Hey, hey, hey... c'mon, sis. You're getting there."

The voice made a comfort rush through her veins. She wanted to jump up out of her bed and hug him... it was Touya. She merely smiled and nodded, looking at him through the dim light. He sat on a wooden chair that was set beside her bed, somewhat angled towards her. She was in her room. She hadn't been in her room for nearly seven months.

Her fingers entwined themselves in the almost unfamiliar feeling of her lavender sheets. She was perfectly placed there, an IV logged in her arm. She viewed the tubes that were attached in her body, interested in what might of happened to her that made her in such a condition. When the cold memory hit her, her eyes became wide with fear.

Images of her dear starter, soaked in blood, and Cheren by her side in a worried faze rushed through her mind. She shot up in a cold sweat, her eyes desperately searching for the two she cared for. Touya hastily grasped her shoulders, attempting to calm his sister.

"Easy, Touko," he spoke as if she were an enraged Bouffalant, "Everything's fine—"

She ignored any attempts to calm her, "Where's Leroy?! What about Cheren, Touya are they—"

"Easy! Jesus, what did I just say, sis'? Everyone and everything is fine." he sat her back down, tucking the sheets up chin considerately, "Leroy had a few minor injuries that the Pokemon Center took care of, along with the rest of your Pokemon and Zekrom. Cheren didn't have a scratch on him, but... uh..."

Touko slowly sat up, an eyebrow perched up. "But what...?"

"... He's been acting strange ever since you've been in and out for the past... two weeks."

Touko could feel her jaw drop in horror. "Two damn weeks?! No wonder he's gone mad, I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy yourself!"

She threw her sheets off her body, seeing that she attired her Tepig-print pajama pants. She shot to her feet, finding herself wobbly within the first few seconds. Touya was prompt to grab her arm before she could fall backwards and possibly land on her burn. Touko felt the tickling pain on her back, making her having to bit at her lip to soothe the pain. Touya made a noise similar to his Archeops' growl as he settled her back on her bed.

"I told you to calm your tits! Everything is fine, sis'. Plus, you've been out for two weeks. I'd think you're not going to be used to walking just yet."

Touko took a deep breath, feeling her once tense body ease. She felt like pouting more, but suddenly found herself unsettled by the IV in her arm. She had to calm down. She wasn't in any kind of health to be doing this to herself or Touya, to say the least. Touya looked down at his twin with sepia eyes.

"Now, let me go get the doctor. We had to hire a private doctor since the media is all over your high-tail ass now since you and your Pokemon practically single-handedly brought Team Plasma's actions to an end. For that, props to you. I'm proud of you sis'." Touya gave an bro-kind of hug, wrapping his arm around her neck and patting her back – whilst being weary of her bandaged scar.

She felt herself calm at the comforting feeling of her brother. She missed him, as she hadn't seen him much in the past seven months other than when she found him battling it out in Nimbasa City. He left the room, heading downstairs and left an alone Touko to her thoughts. She found herself curiously looking at the bandage that was wrapped around her stomach. It was so tight, almost too tight. She found herself having a hard time breathing over the tightness.

She placed the material of the oversized t-shirt she wore back over her bandaged wound. Her hand then went to her hair, feeling that the bistre mess was brushed back into a well-done braid. By the feeling of it, the crafty work created by Bianca. Her eyes shifted back to the IV logged in her arm. She wanted to scratch at the intolerable thing but, it was to her knowledge that it was the thing that kept her alive.

Her eyes shifted to a framed picture at the side of her bed. She never recalled one being there... She was able to reach for it. She did so, taking it to her lap and viewing the picture. It was a photo of her, Bianca, and Cheren respectively. The photo showed them with their starters. Bianca with her Snivy, Pascal, the joyful Grass Snake that crawled all over his new trainer happily. Cheren with his Oshawott, Atticus, who smiled despite his old age and low level. Then herself with Leroy, the Emboar who was timid as a Tepig.

The photo must had been placed there by her mom shortly after she left for her journey. Touko couldn't help but eye down Cheren's section of the photo. Where was he? Touya had yet to fully explain everything to her.

"... H-He's out training."

Touko's head snapped up to the familiar voice belonging to her best friend. Bianca stood at the doorway, smiling at Touko with weary eyes. It was obvious through her weary eyes that the stress of watching her closest friend slowly breaking down was getting to her. She wore an oversized, burnt orange sweatshirt that had been stretched at the sleeves. Touko had noticed once before that it was a stress habit of Bianca's to pull at her clothing.

Her pure white pants stretched to her full-figure, unlike her usual pencil skirt. Touko admitted to herself that she was jealous her friend had such a body yet was too naïve to use it to her full advantage. She walked with bare feet over to Touko's side.

"Cheren. Ever since you've been out... he's been training nonstop. Morning, day, night... He stops to give his Pokemon breaks, weary of their energy. He even caught two new Pokemon for his team. He explained to Touya that he was afraid that Team Plasma would attack anytime and that he'd be unprepared..." Bianca explained as she walked over, sitting down on the chair that was still warm from Touya.

"... Where's he been training at?" Touko asked, curious as to hear where he was.

"Victory Road, mainly. Though, there have been a few times he battled against y-your own Pokemon and Touya's. He comes back to town everyday, just in time to..." there was a hesitation as Bianca smiled, as if she reminiscence over an adorable inside joke.

Touko wanted chortled along with Bianca, she questioned her instead, "In time for what?"

Bianca turned her head over to her best friend, glancing with her emerald eyes, "In time to read to you. He's been doing it and when he does, you smile in your sleep. It's kinda cute, actually – how protective he is of you, that is." she giggled, the sentence lingering in Touko's mind.

"... That little nerd." Touko muttered under her breath, "I think I'll beat him up the next time I see him."

Bianca smiled at her friend before getting up, listening into the footsteps that walked up the staircase. "Well, we'll have to see if your doctor approves of you beating him up with those IV's in your arm..."

* * *

"She's upstairs, yes. Last I checked, she was taking a shower." Touko's mother shared to Cheren as he clutched a book in his hand, "Bianca watched after her for a while after the doctor okayed her IV's off, yet he told her not to go out adventuring for a while and get lots of adequate rest."

Cheren laughed as he leaned on the kitchen corner, laughing at the statement. "I imagine she didn't take it well?"

"Oh, of course," her mother rolled her eyes at the mention of her daughter's behavior, "She was cursing at the drop of a hat, go figure. Yet, he said for her to get used to walking again. That morphine that he placed her on is sure to make her dizzy, he said walking would help at the least. Maybe you or Bianca could take her out on a walk sometime this week?"

"I wouldn't mind, Miss Ludwig. I imagine the doctor said no battling as well?" Cheren pondered.

Miss Ludwig furiously scrubbed at the dirty plate, stressed over all the plates Touko made dirty from dinner. Being out for two weeks could make a girl hungry. "Oh... She was especially upset over that. The doctor said he didn't want her getting any side whiplash from battles, like Leroy's flames and such. You need to cut down on the battling yourself, Cheren. Bianca told me Touko wasn't too happy to hear that one of her 'best friends was busting his ass over her.'" she stated the quote to Cheren.

Cheren sighed as he got up from his leaned state. "Miss Ludwig, I only want to make sure she's safe."

The worn mother turned off the faucet, placing the last dish up. She beamed eyes at the boy she wished would be her son-in-law someday with a smile on her worn face. "Yet, you don't need to stress yourself like this. Touko's tough as her Pokemon, as she raised them like that. You don't need to worry so much about her safety, Cheren. She's a strong girl, I would know."

Cheren paused, slanting his lips. "I only want the best for her. I want to protect her, Miss Ludwig."

He wordlessly turned, making way towards the stairs of the house. Before he did, Miss Ludwig stopped him with a hand clasped to a small box.

"Cheren, if you would be so kind as to replace her bandage. You've done it before, right?"

"Oh, not this again..." he felt his neck reddening at the thought of doing it again – having to place a bandage around a shirtless Touko. He had done it once before while she awoke for a few seconds, allowing them to prop her up and replace the bandage. He pretended as if nothing happened, taking the box that contained the bandage with a smile. "Yes, I have. I'll be glad to do it."

Cheren went up the stairs, finding himself in Touko's room in a heartbeat. He didn't hear the stream of water coming from the shower head in her bathroom that jointly joined Touya's room, yet the door was still closed and mist seeped through the door's cracks. He could hear her alluring humming as the sound of her comb running through her thick, unruly mane matched her beat. His icy eyes fell upon a set of pajamas that lied on her bed.

His eyes went wide as he had forgotten she changes in her room instead of the bathroom...

Before he could walk out of the room, the humming intensified and the door opened. Before Cheren stood a wide-eyed, surprised Touko with solely a red towel wrapped around her slender frame. She gasped at the sight of Cheren, her hand clutching her svelte chest in a heartbeat. The moments of awkward silence between them allowed Cheren's eyes to explore her frame, taking in her enchanting collarbones, her lightly scarred shoulders, and the sharpest pair of thighs.

He turned his back to her, scratching at the back of his reddening neck. He looked shamefully down like a child after he had lied to his mother. "Ehem," he cleared his throat, covering up the difficult feeling, "I apologize for that, Touko..."

She went to her bed that lied not to far from their side. She was out of Cheren's sight, so he wouldn't be seeing her change. "You're fine, really. I didn't know that you came and—"

"No, no. It was all my fault. Either way, I'm here to uh... replace your bandage." Cheren endeavored to speak above the sound of her clothes shuffling, clutching his book as he gulped.

"That thing?" she placed a white, spaghetti strap tank top on before completing her sentence, "God, it was a pain to take off. Bianca did it for me but she apparently didn't stick around." she almost sounded sassy as she realized Bianca wasn't anywhere to be seen, "I had to take the coldest shower because the heat would make my burn sting. It's freezing in here, turn up the heat or something..."

Cheren huffed, "The heat's as high as it can get. After I get this bandage on you, we'll figure out something, alright?"

Touko ignored any idea of responding, merely wanting to finish up the jobs so she could hear Cheren read to her again. He placed his book on her bed before he pulled out the chair Touya had used earlier, placing it so it was angled towards himself. He motioned a hand towards it as Touko walked up to him.

"Let's make this easy, shall we? I need you to straddle this chair." Cheren stated with an emotionless face.

Touko wanted to ask why the hell she had to straddle a chair, but her back pain was slowly coming back. She wordlessly began straddling the chair, soon feeling warm hands lift up the material of her tight tank top. Touko was a fleck astonished at first, but soon eased down. He lifted it up so her sports bra underneath showed, evoking a feeling of exposure in Touko. He pushed her hair over her shoulder so he could wrap the bandage without wrapping hair as well. Touko could feel herself blushing in response to his touch, wanting to slap herself.

Cheren began working on wrapping the white medical bandage around her stomach and back, respectively. His hands brushed against her flat stomach, managing to touch places the Hydreigon had left untouched on her back. Each accidental touch left goosebumps on Touko and an even redder face than before. She gulped above the incompetent state, attempting to speak to Cheren.

"... So how have you been?" Touko questioned in a semisweet tone.

Cheren continued his hard work, careful not making it too tight on her.

"Pretty good. My best friend faced a crime lord and was nearly killed two weeks ago. I'm not worried or anything..." Cheren's voice reeked with pure sarcasm.

"Ah. It happens." she replied to match his sarcastic state, "So, Bianca informed me you've been training like the Apocalypse is ready to happen." Touko brought up a more serious matter.

"Well, did she fail to mention that during your little black out time, the leader of the lunatics managed to flee the scene?" Cheren fist tightened at the memory of the sage.

Touko automatically felt a cold chill come over her. Ghetsis was out there somewhere,along with N. She was sitting there being braided with bandage as two Team Plasma leaders had yet to be given their justice. Cheren shushed Touko, pushing her gently on her back as she attempted to get up.

"Calm yourself. After all, isn't that what the doctor asked for you to do?" Cheren asked rhetorically, "... There's already a skilled, international detective on the hunt for Ghetsis. He and his men have already found many of the other sages. I have been working with him as well, tracking down Team Plasma and such. I'm not going to let him hurt you again, Touko." Cheren promised, mildly continuing his weaving around her skinny frame.

Touko sighed, placing her head in her folded arms on the back of the chair.

"I can't believe I let this happen, Cheren." her cracking voice whined.

Cheren was finishing up wrapping the bandage around her back, "It wasn't your fault. Now shush, go to bed, and let me read to you." he ordered as he cut the remaining bandage.

She wanted so bad to grab all her Pokemon and make a run for it. She had seven Pokemon on her – her whole team and Zekrom, as Zekrom took Den's place on the team during the battles against N and Ghetsis. Den's Pokeball was there, all the same, lying on the bedside table under the purple lamp of hers. Touko imagined all of them were exhausted from their battles and training under Cheren's control.

Touko wanted to train and travel with her Pokemon, yet she was on bed rest. She wanted to watch Leroy create his amazing fire attacks or use his brute fist to topple trees. She wanted to see the beauty of her quiet yet sassy Swanna, to see her use her powerful Ice Beam to conquer the almost impossible challenges as the ones she had once faced at N's castle. Touko desired to pet Den again, to listen to her make the odd buzzing noises in her joy as if she was still a Joltik.

Touko missed her modest Beheeyem, Arthur, as he constantly kept himself clung at Touko's side like a timid child. She wanted to ride on her Golurk again, as she enjoyed his ability to fly with his shadowy aura. She even missed the company of one of her latest addition, a Bisharp named Florence, a serious killjoy who was determined in battle. Even though she had merely caught him in a Master Ball seconds before a prophecy-sealed battle, she had already adored her newest member, Zekrom.

She sighed again, taking her head out of her crossed arms. She threw her head around so her damp hair would go back over her back in an unruly mess. She got up without warning, accidentally backing up into Cheren. Cheren could feel his neck heating up yet again as the feeling of her curvy body rubbed against him by accident. She swiftly turned around, her blush visible against her sickly pale cheeks. She timidly tucked a bit of loose locks behind her ear as Cheren backed up a bit to give her space.

"Excuse me." her voiced blurred the words to the point of being almost unable to differ.

She nonchalantly made her way to her bed, sitting on the edge of the firm mattress. He grabbed the book from the top of the bed as Touko watched his every move. Cheren walked back to the chair, turning it towards to her. Touko's lips pursed as she fidgeted with her tank top and moments later, she began ordering him.

"I'd like it better if you sat next to me." Touko timidly muttered, looking at the set of Pokeballs lied out on her bedside table.

She messed with the Luxury Ball that contained her Bisharp as Cheren felt the need to clean his ears. He released his grip on the chair, staring at Touko as if a Swoobat had used Heart Stamp on her face.

"You mean... on the bed?" Cheren asked, surprised by her request.

"No, on the floor." she let the moment of sarcasm sink in as she glared at him with her aquamarine orbs, "Yes, on the bed. Where else?"

He casually nodded, attempting to work over the tight feeling in his chest. "... Alright."

Touko smiled while she placed her legs back on the bed, then throwing the warm covers over herself. Cheren went to the other side of the bed, awkwardly sitting next to her. He propped his back up against the bed, putting the book on his lap as he shifted to a more comfortable position. Touko showed no hesitation as she cuddled him – snuggling herself on his lap.

He hadn't gotten much into the book before he looked over to see her aquamarine orbs hidden behind her lustrous lashes, obvious that she had gone into a deep slumber. She was up and about mere minutes ago. She now lied asleep, out as if a Pokemon had used GrassWhistle on her. Cheren smiled before he folded the corner of the book, placing it to his side before observing Touko. The sleeping form radiated with true tranquility. She lied still and silent, apart from her breathing and silent snores.

Cheren carefully untwisted himself from their cuddling position. Touya wouldn't be pleased to walk in on the two sleeping next to each other, being an overprotective brother and all. Cheren pried her fingers off his jacket, finding it difficult with the girl's strength. He got out of the bed as slowly and quiet as possible, ensuring a peaceful sleep for her.

* * *

"Slow down, will you? Keep in mind..." she gasped for breathe, clasping her knees as she bent over, "I haven't walked _this far_ for almost a month now, nerd." she snapped at Cheren.

He walked back to her, the beach's sand shuffling underneath their feet. They had gone to the shoreline that lied not too far from Route 1, going on a walk down the path. As Touko leaned over, her sweatshirt revealed the bandage that only had to be on her a little while longer before skin would grow over her charred skin.

Bianca had caught an Audino, hoping that it would be able to heal Touko's charred imperfection. She had caught Touko starring at the scar like it defined who she was, as if it was a scar that showed nothing but weakness and defeat. Bianca wanted to get rid of it. Though the Audino's healing powers managed to make a little skin grow healthily over the burn, the scar wouldn't fade. Touko didn't want anyone bothering with it anymore.

Touko stood back up, her breath catching up. "Let's move along at a slower pace. Jesus, I'd think you're trying to make me prepare for a marathon or something."

Cheren walked at a slower pace, Touko walking in sync with him. The wintery breeze was cold upon Touko's hands. Cheren and Touko's mother forced her to wear something other than shorts and a tank top for once. She was getting better now, smiling and worrying less.

Maybe that was because had yet to tell her that no one was going after N.

She continued to smile, casually slipped her hand in his and placing a head on the crook of his shoulder. He gave a questionable look down at her.

"... What? It's cold. Plus, I imagined you missed me all that time training and chasing after the sages." Touko teased, squeezing his hand tighter.

Cheren shrugged his shoulders, putting off telling her about N's unknown whereabouts for later.

* * *

It was two weeks later, Touko had fully recovered. Well, this was aside from a few pains here and there alongside the scar that covered the small of her back. She was allowed to battle again and she took full advantage of the opportunity. Everyone from her brother, Bianca, Professor Juniper, to Cheren himself in her lust for risky venture again. Leroy was glad to be back in action, despite the scars that ran down his bulky arms. He shared this excitement with all his teammates.

Touko kept the Legendary locked away in his Master Ball, somewhere on the keychain that harnessed all her Pokemon's temporary homes. No one bickered at her for having seven Pokemon, not even the technical Professor Juniper or Cheren. She wanted to release him, tell him to go to Dragonspiral Tower. Nevertheless, she also wanted to keep him with her in case something were to happen.

It was a cold night outside, that March 2nd. Spring was coming soon for Unova, yet the cold still brought winter downs. Rain that probably would cause ice to form everywhere poured outside and Touko was stuck with Cheren at his house. The rain was pouring harshly against the roof of his house making it to echo throughout the interior of his house. Touko threw her head back on Cheren's lap, casually cuddling up with him on the couch.

As the TV's connection was out, there was not much to do other than talk. Cheren was reading a book to himself, attempting to be occupied in something other than her. The fire-place was lit, provoking a warm light to radiate the living room. Cheren's parents were sound asleep, being earlier risers and all. Touko messed with her bistre locks, looking down at the strand she twirled around her finger.

"Cheren, tell me something..." her clear voice called for him, making him put his book to the side and look down at Touko with icy orbs, "... Do we... really know if the police are chasing down Ghetsis and N along with the sages? How do we know if they've created a cold case or not?"

Cheren sighed, taking a moment to himself. He wouldn't lie to her about N, but he could tell her that the police are chasing them down. He had heard her talk about getting Zekrom to see if he can telepathically find N through Reshiram. The idea seemed crazy, yet it might have worked since the dragons might of been telepathically connected somehow. Cheren was honestly afraid he would lose her if she went after N. N would hurt her, just like his father, Ghetsis, had done.

"The job of finding the two is taken care of, Touko. Haven't you done enough? You don't need to stress yourself like this." he barked insistently at her, making her flinch the slightest.

He was afraid he had startled her, until she spoke with anger herself, "... You're... hiding something. Touya, my mother, Bianca... even you. You're all hiding something from me. Tell me the truth, I can trust you."

Cheren's lips twisted as he looked away, grasping his chin in his pondering state. "... You're right... N. He's nowhere to be found – no traces of him anywhere. A grunt came forth with information that N left for Kanto. Rumor has it that Kanto is reeking of Pokemon abuse again, even though Team Rocket disbanded years ago." he took time with every single word, feeling as if he would set off a bomb any second.

Touko could feel her body pulse with anger. She wasn't particularly mad over how no one told her. She was mad that N was out there somewhere, probably threatening some little girl to give up her precious Meowth so it wouldn't have to be confined by humans any longer. N needed to come back to Unova and fix what he had left – a broken nation. Touko swiftly shot up from Cheren's lap, ignoring how shocked he was as she searched for her jacket.

"Touko, what's wrong?" Cheren questioned as he shot up himself.

She grabbed her jacket, pacing towards the door of his house. She snapped her head back, looking at Cheren with a fiery gaze. "I'm going to find N."

Before she could leave, Cheren paced after her. He grabbed her arm, prohibiting her from movement. She flinched at the sudden feeling of his hand pulling her back, placing her inches away from him. "You're not going anywhere, Touko. I'm not letting you or your Pokemon go anywhere. You're not going, Touko – as long as I'm keeping an eye on you, you're not going anywhere..." he ranted, his hand slowly slipping down her arm.

Touko simply kept her intense stare in his eyes, refusing to budge. Moments passed, her gaze eased – showing she had given in. She took in a deep breath, her eyes closing for a moment as she let her muscles ease under Cheren's touch. Cheren look of anger transformed into concern, careful as let her arm go.

"You do what you want now. Stay here, become healthier and chase after N as well as Reshiram some other day. Maybe you may chase after him right now. You're practically asking for death if you go out into the storm – death for both you and your Pokemon. I care far too much for you to let you die like this." Cheren stammered along, his tone suggesting remorse and sadness.

Touko looked down at the ground, ashamed of herself. She hated seeing herself do this to Cheren, Bianca, her family... She needed to calm herself. Calm herself for the girl who saw her as a big sister, Bianca. Calm herself for Cheren, the boy who was in the steps of becoming a man for Touko. Calm herself for her dear family – her brother and mother...

She felt inviting arms embrace her, twisting around her waist whilst being careful around her charred section. "Please... don't leave. Not now."

Touko let her arms hang limply by her side, barely swinging with every thought that ran through her active mind. She buried her head in Cheren's shoulder, reassuring him she was listening. "I know but... you know what? Fine. I'll stay. But as long as I live, N won't harm anyone. You hear me out, Cheren?"

Cheren nodded against her. "Yes, I do. Now will you please clam yourself?"

She sighed again, her anxiety slowly reaching her again. "I sure will. Just... let me sleep. That's what I need..." she grouched as a hand went through her unruly bistre locks.

Cheren grasped her elbows, pulling her back with a blank expression. "You get to sleep in my room. I don't want you with your bad back now to sleep on the couch."

Her lips pursed, not in the mood to spark another argument. She threw her jacket at Cheren, turning and stomping to his room upstairs – remembering to be courteous to the sleeping parents of his. Cheren timidly followed after, afraid of sparking anger and stress in her once more. She walked up to his room, finding shelter in the clean, organized room. Cheren was merely a few steps back, observing her movements as she curiously looked around his room.

"... I haven't been here for a while, either. I can't remember the last time we had a sleepover. Our parents trusted we wouldn't do anything silly." Touko quietly spoke, her back turned to Cheren.

Her tone was oddly blithe, making Cheren feel a weight come off his chest at the reminiscence. Yet he couldn't help but feel something odd happen within him. They had changed the past nearly eight months on their journey, going through bleak and brim, risking lives for one another... It hit Cheren that, unlike himself, she wasn't able to bring back home her well-groomed Liepard. Liam was her life, then Team Plasma took it away from her.

The realization hit him like a brick. Why didn't he realize that earlier? She wanted to make sure nothing like what happened with Liam would ever happen again. That's why she was obsessed with wanting to find N. The green-haired king was sure to hurt someone over his views in Kanto. Cheren had to make sure she would be alright. Maybe he could go with her, ensure her safety. He had spent weeks getting stronger for her, he could go with her to Kanto.

… He never did ask her if he could tag along...

She sat observed a framed a photo, an exact replica of the one that was in her room on her bedside table. She turned around at the realization Cheren had never acknowledged her. The moment Cheren's icy eyes met her aquamarine orbs, he realized something he could doubt but it would never be a lie.

He was absolutely, uncontrollably in love with her.

The way her hair fell whenever she moved, her alluring eyes, her curvy body, her bravery and determination... everything about her, he loved. He had started out the journey, seeing his friend solely as a rival against fate. He ended his journey, seeing her far more than a friend and not _just_ a rival. She was his everything, she consumed his life.

He felt his neck heat up, along with the entirety of his back. She perked at eyebrow at him, awaiting for an acknowledgement. He shifted on his feet nervously as he crossed his arms.

"Our parents trust us still, silly Ducklett. But do I trust you?" he teased to escape his awkward state, cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

She lightly laughed, waving a hand at him as she turned a shoulder to him. "Shush, you. I'm not like that." her words almost sang as she sat on the side of the bed.

Cheren flashed a smirk at her, watching as she settled on his bed. Something about watching her sleep on his bed made his heart skip a beat. He felt the need to leave her be so she could sleep. He heard the rustling of sheets, assuming she was ready herself to finally sleep. He flipped off the lights as he walked out of the doorway. Before he could close the door behind him, her voice called out for him.

"Cher." she whispered.

Cheren turned himself around, staring down the blue-eyed beauty as she looked at him from the bed.

Her voice pure with naïvety, she spoke, "... May you... sleep in here? With me?"

He could be able to hear a pen drop in Professor Juniper's lab over the silence between Touko and himself. He opened the door the slightest, peaking through the askew door as he leaned on the knob. He saw the sullen look of her aquamarine orbs, proving she was lonely. He took himself away from the door, entering his room. He closed the door behind me, locking it as he normally would.

"... It must of slipped my mind that you have trouble being alone." Cheren stated in a whispering volume.

"... I wasn't sure what your 'Pokemon on beds' policy was either. So... you don't mind—" she timidly asked, only to be sharply interrupted by Cheren.

"No, no. I'm fine with it." he spoke as he walked slowly over to the bed, setting himself beside her.

He took off his glasses, placing them on the side-table by reaching over Touko. She giggled as he leaned over her, letting him take in the innocence of it all. Cheren smiled at he stared at her, her aquamarine eyes sparkling dispute the lack of light in the room.

"Remember when we were younger and we had sleepovers all the time?" Touko asked in a hush voice.

Cheren chortled, "Yes, of course I do. I remember the time we all four had a contest to see who could stay up the longest."

"Bianca went down first." Touko began the list.

"Touya second." Cheren added on.

"And of course, you and your competitive nature managed to surpass the two. But not me." she smiled as she closed her eyes, snuggling into the soft covers and accidentally rubbing her cold, bare feet against Cheren.

He chortled the slightest, listening to her fidget more. For a brief second, he could hear her heart beat aflutter against the bed. His face was unblinking on hers, observing all the wonderful details he could make out through the dark and his damaged eye sight. She closed her eyes, lulled into slumber by the hard patters of rain and the warmth of Cheren.

"... Touko." Cheren murmured.

There was no response, no movement, no reassurance to her acknowledging him. Yet he moved right along with what he was going to say.

"I think I... am in love."

He felt disappointed as he heard her silent snore. He was too scared to awaken her, afraid she would get mad or become uninterested.

* * *

_March 7th._ Cheren wasn't sure how he managed to remember the date so easily. _March 7th_ was day that would change everyone – Bianca, Touya, Miss Ludwig, Touko, and himself... All of them would change somehow. He knew it was coming. He didn't know it was coming _that_ quick.

Touko hugged her knees as they sat on the shoreline of Nuvema. They watched the beach rolled lazy waves, adding a calmness to settle between the two. The peace would only last so long...

Touko dragged a finger in the sand, appearing to be drawing a Joltik in the sand. Cheren's eyes curiously watched her delicate movement. Her bistre locks were back in the usual place – up in a perfect, high-up ponytail. Her hat was damaged beyond belief after Alder found it in the water that surrounded the throne room back at N's castle. She had started to wear it again for nostalgia sakes, despite the worn color and torn fabric on it.

He had to tell her she was beautiful, he had to take small steps and then leap in and tell her he was in love with her. Jitteriness consumed him as he mimicked her position, the only difference being his arms that were crossed. He relaxed himself, trying to get over the feeling of sweaty palms and aflutter heartbeat.

"Touko." he boldly boomed, easily catching her attention.

Her finger slipped away from the sand, eyeing Cheren as he fidgeted nervously. His hands went forward, grasping his knees in some kind of odd nervous habit.

"Touko, I want... I need to tell you something."

Touko's interest hit a peak point. She turned herself angled towards him, her alluring eyes observing him with pure curiosity.

"What would that be?"

He licked his lips in his nervousness, managing to look over at her.

His voice stammered along as he modestly spoke, "... I want to tell you that... you're... beautiful and—"

"Thank you." she moved around in a dance like movement, taking the compliment easily.

He observed her as she tucked a strand of hair back, keeping her blissful smile strong.

He continued to stumble on his words, "Ever since that time back at Route 10... I-I started thinking um...well, I started to feel... well—"

She played a coy smile, "You like me, don't you?"

His icy orbs went wide at the acknowledgment, taking in a deep breath as his heart had failed on him. She figured it out on her own. He watched as her lips formed a mild, sly smirk.

Cheren responded bashfully as he took in her statement, "... I do." he promptly cleared his throat before continuing in a bolder voice, "Yes, I do."

His world came to a halt whenever she leaned forward, boldly placing her lips on his.

At first, anxiety fell upon the two – Cheren especially. This was an odd encounter, as he had never expected for this to happen to him. Touko had kissed him. Responding to her eagerness, he allowed himself to ease into the feeling of her lips. The softness of her lips made him forget any worries. It was what he had dreamt about for years. His wish had finally come true.

She backed away, sitting on her thighs. A blush had formed over her pale face, making her embarrassed to the slightest.

"I'm... sorry... I—"

Her words were prompt to be interrupted in a similar fashion to earlier, with Cheren muffling her lips with his own. It felt great, all in honesty, to finally be kissing Cheren and have him kissing her back. Touko truthfully never thought of boys until she had realized Cheren was growing stronger as a trainer as well as mind and body, as well as the odd crush she had on N... before he started to speak.

His hands went for her hips, pulling her a speck closer. Her hands went up for his smooth chin, taking in his jawbone in her soft hands. This kiss laster much longer. She allowed for him to pin her down against the soft sand of the beach, a leg between her own. They were both desperate, needing someone in their life to make them happy.

The compelling feeling almost overwhelmed Cheren – the feeling of her soft touch, that is. She promptly and messily removed her hat, preventing any awkward bumps from happening. His hands slid down, grasping her shoulders as their kiss deepened further. Cheren decided he wanted to be bolder, reaching down to place kisses on her slender neck.

"Cheren... that's enough.." she grunted, wanting him to calm down.

She blushed at the unfamiliar feeling of lips against her neck. It was as if he didn't hear her, ignoring her as he began to trail his kisses to her collarbone.

"Dammit Cheren, stop!" she called out to him, nearly hissing his name as she did.

Whenever he began to suck at her skin, she flipped. He startled had her. She pushed him away before she jumped up in a confused haze, fingers running through her soft hair.

"Why didn't you fucking listen?! I told you to stop, Cheren! God... you can be so fucking selfish sometimes!" Touko hissed at him.

Cheren followed after, standing up despite his bewildered state. She looked at his peering look, confused as to why she suddenly jumped. She was ready to escape from him, not wanting to cry yet again in front of him.

"Touko, wait."

Before she would run off, Cheren grabbed her wrist as strongly as possible. She didn't budge, she didn't look back. She merely let him stammer at her the words he needed to speak...

"… Touko," his voice shaken as he spoke her name, "if you leave me," the grip on her wrist tightened, "I'm going to have forget I ever knew you. Touko, you've changed me – it's been an astounding year for me. It's been the best because... because of _you_! I don't want you to get damn murdered by Team Plasma and for me to never be able to look into your eyes and all your beauty ever again." his tone was sweet to her ears, causing her stomach to roll around, "... After all, I'll never amount to you. … Strength was the sole value of my existence. When we met Alder on Route 5, of that I was convinced."

He paused as he tightened his grip on Touko's wrist, not wanting her to leave, no just yet. "But winning in Pokémon battles isn't everything. Ever since I've been shown that, I've seen so much more. In a way, everyone is strong... People and Pokemon possess their own unique strengths. Strength to make dreams come true, strength to protect... _things_... I've come to think that because of you, Touko..."

He continued to speak as he shifted closer to her, his tone desprate and feeble, "What can I accomplish, and what should I become...? Will I even become as strong as you? Will I... ever amount to you, Touko?"

He was astonished as she furiously slapped his hand away, glaring him down with sultry eyes. Her teeth were bared at him as if she were a wild Pokemon, scared of a human who had evading her territory.

"See, that's what makes me so mad! Cheren, listen to yourself! You're desperate to be powerful, you're desperate to have an amazing title and have attention upon yourself!"

She clutched a hand to her chest as a deep breath merely sparked her anger further, "Look at me! I'm known all over Unova, but that hasn't changed me at all...! I want to tell you something Cheren," tears were sultry in her aquamarine eyes as the memory took over her, "Understand this; that... ever since we were children, I've admired you."

The words echoed in Cheren's head as he stared bewildered at her. She admired him. Someone admired him – him – Cheren the nerd, Cheren the second-best.

"... I've always admired you. You're amazing, nothing about you needs to change. You're a challenge as it is and if, one day, you surpass me in battle... I highly doubt you'll feel any different." her voice shivered in honesty, egging her to bite her trembling lip.

"I'm so damn sick of this... I need to go find N and get this over with. Goodbye, Cheren. I hope you find something to do with your time instead of striving for the power that you already have." on the spur of the moment, she spurt her words.

She turned herself around, sheltering her eyes from Cheren's view, "It won't work out between us, Cheren. I don't want you getting hurt by me or you hurting... hurting me... hurting me like you are right now!"

"I wouldn't hurt you, Touko... please... don't go..." he quietly begged.

Unlike last time, when he reached out, he failed to grab any of her soft skin. She ran off, her hat slipping from her hands in the process. The hat tumbled to his feet, sand flying on it as it fell. Cheren could feel his world sinking as he realized he had scared her – Touko, the girl he had swore on his life to _protect_. He merely stared down at the hat, pondering over what he should do. Nothing but fear engaged in his mind. He was just as scared as she was, his mind filling every moment with ideas of what she was going to do

She was leaving, packing up her yen, clothing, and Pokemon. She was leaving – all so she could go to Kanto and chase down N.

He had to give her time, whatever she was doing. He had just given her a hickey and complained about how weak he was, of course she was pissed off… Why didn't he simply tell her he was in love with her? It wasn't a little crush or anything, it was nothing but full-out love. At 18-years-old, he was had to know what love was. He had to chase after her, tell her everything he felt he should...

He ran back, tracing her steps following to her house. It was too late once he ran up to her room, seeing all her Pokeballs gone – including the dusty Master Ball...

He leaned against the doorway in his exhausted pants. She was gone.

…

… just like that.

* * *

Aging to 21.

Training his Pokemon with a new intentions.

A girlfriend.

All changed him – in a two year period.

His lips wrapped around the strange comfort, sucking in the intoxication of a pleasing addiction and puffing it out. He breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of the tobacco. Being 21 brought many enjoyments to him. After Touko had left, he had promised himself to strengthen up and replace that hole inside him she had left. He went under the training of Alder, where Alder taught him many skills and strengthened him – mind and body.

Alder grew to be a father figure to Cheren. The old coot forced Marshall of the Elite Four to train Cheren in physical strength. Marshall forced Cheren to get contacts, so he wouldn't look like Shauntel's gender-bent self anymore. The 21-year-old smirked as he inhaled the smoke he created. Atticus, his Samurott, glared Cheren down like he was an enemy.

The Samurott was in a terrible condition due to his age and battling, his fur graying more with each year and level he grew. He sat his chin on his bulky arms as the two observed Cheren's new gym – unfinished yet had a homey feeling. Cheren had recently had two trainers come in – a girl that had a spark that reminded him of someone and a boy that had serious anger issues.

He was planning to become a mentor to the two, exchanging Xtransceiver numbers with them. The kids from his school were released to go home, leaving him to his business. He couldn't smoke inside or inside his apartment due to _regulations_. He simply smoked outside, pondering as he looked at the battlefield. Cheren leaned back on his Samurott, who pouted due to Cheren's smoking.

The Water-type naturally didn't enjoy the scent of something related to fire. Nevertheless, he loved his trainer and wouldn't go criticize his ways. Cheren pondered more, thinking back to all the events from the past year. The triplet Gym Leaders gave up their jobs, leaving Cheren to be able to take the job himself.

He found himself in the job. He didn't truly enjoy using a Pokemon team different from his own, yet he had to since, yet again, _regulations_. Speaking of jobs, he had recently seen Bianca for the first time in nearly two years. She was quick to happily tell him that her and Touya were happily girlfriend and boyfriend.

… Touya. He had blamed Touko leaving on him. He had run up to Touko's room, seeing that Cheren was there simply staring at the empty room. Touya and Cheren had begun fighting, Bianca and Miss Ludwig breaking the two up. Cheren was glad Bianca didn't bring that situation back into his mind. As glad as he was to see the little sister figure of his, he was glad she left – as she only brought him memories of the girl who admired him and the dreaded twin brother of hers.

Touko Anita Ludwig. _Hm_. He hadn't thought of her in a while. He had occasional dreams and nightmares featuring her. The delightful dreams were the only way he could remember the feeling of her soft lips. The thought made Cheren take a drag on his cigarette, attempting to forget the ordeal. He couldn't help but think of the nightmares. As much as he or the others wanted to call in and check on her, she left her Xtransceiver at home.

An international policeman working with Cheren mentioned she may have done this to protect him and the family she left behind. Plus, calls costed a lot more if they were coming from a different region and Touko was cheap – conservative of her money.

Either way, he had nightmares about her also. The memory of the horror of finding her with her skin charred to the crisp stuck in his mind and replayed over and over – even in his dreams. He normally would wake up in a sweaty panic, having to rush to the bathroom and wash his sweaty face off.

He had nightmares of being forced to watch her being tortured by the sage, Ghetsis. Rumors had flown around that Team Plasma was getting back together with the sole purpose of conquering Unova. More rumors flew around that Ghetsis was murdered by his own men and Pokemon.

Cheren wasn't sure what to believe. He was more concerned about Touko yet he needed to relax himself, focus on his job. He tried to escape the thought of her through a girl, a fellow Gym Leader named Skyla. He thought he was in love with her... he _thought_.

The scene ran back in his mind of when he dumped her. They had just had sex, Cheren feeling the ultimate need of ridding the image of Touko from his mind. It only made it worse, him wishing that it was Touko instead of Skyla moaning his name. After the sex, she had noticed him drifting off.

She had snapped at Cheren, "She's dead, Cheren. Dead, or with that King N. She's... probably moaning his name as we—"

That had been enough for him to kick her out of his apartment for good. He broke up with her, seeing that he wasn't in love with Skyla. He was merely in love with the idea of being loved, being admired like Touko admired him.

… He wanted to see Touko again.

Talk to her, play with her hair, feel her canny warmth... He briefly thought of her, seeing the image of her and himself tossing on his bed. He could see himself looking down at her perfect body. Even though he hadn't seen her naked, he imagined her to be glowing. She had to be a virgin still, unlike himself. If that was true, he would be able to make her _scream_ for him – to claim her as _his_ own.

He would make her writhe as he would worshipped her skinny body. If his prediction was true and she was a virgin, she was probably tight as fuck. He shuddered at the idea, a slanted smirk forming.

The things he'd do to be with her... to be able to love her... Even touch, see, or hear her... He was still in love with Touko. He was hopelessly in love with her. He gritted his teeth before taking the last smoke from the cigarette.

Cheren leapt from his spot on the elevated platform, Atticus following his trainer by walking down the steps, since jumping was even a challenge for the old creature. Cheren stomped on the dead bud, taking in what he considered an aroma. Atticus nudged Cheren, grabbing his attention. Cheren scratched at the side of Atticus as he pulled out another cigarette. Before he could indulge in the drug, Atticus growled at Cheren.

"What? Just one more for today, you old killjoy." Cheren hissed back at Atticus.

Cheren got out his lighter, not too surprised when Atticus spat a small amount of water at the cigarette that was about to be lit. Cheren sighed at the stubborn Pokemon's actions.

"Atticus," Cheren growled, "What was that for?"

Atticus stood tall despite his aching body and bad back. His movement brought the cracking of bones. He had to do this so he would be at eye level with his tall trainer. He was once able to do this with his above-average height. Nevertheless, he had grown worn and old as Cheren had grown taller. The starter stretched his neck as he stared up at his trusted friend. Before Cheren could make a move, Atticus unsheathed his Scalchop from his hind leg.

He cut the pack of cigarettes in half, watching as it fell to the dirty ground below. Cheren stared with confusion at Atticus. It was then that he noticed Atticus' breathing was off. As a Gym Leader, he was required to learn a bit over the common medical conditions of Pokemon. In more intense battles, it was uncommon for Pokemon to get injured to the point of dying – as what had happened to Touko's Liam. The chest of Atticus rose shakily and sharp, as if something was wrong with his lungs. Cheren frowned at the feeling as he placed his hands on the rugged, graying fur.

"... You're not just trying to protect me," Cheren puzzled in his head, "... But yourself as well. Your lungs don't feel well, buddy."

The aged Samurott stared Cheren down before running off in the fastest speed Cheren had seen him run since the coot was a Dewott. Cheren gasped before chasing after the aged Samurott, worried where he was going.

"Atticus," Cheren hollered, "Where the hell are you going?!"

Atticus charged through doors, going through the school in a phase. Cheren followed his path, trying to puzzle what happened to the grumpy old Samurott. Cheren watched as the Samurott charged through people from the town, forcing Cheren to politely apologize to those as he ran behind the Samurott. Atticus charged through the automatic doors of the apartment building Cheren lived in, causing Cheren's worry to increase.

Atticus ran to the stairs, peaking the interest of the doorman. Cheren apologized again, continuing to chase Atticus upstairs. Atticus stopped at Cheren's door on the top floor, clawing at the door in a seemingly panicked phase. Cheren's eyebrow cocked at Atticus' strange behavior. Was he attempting to tell Cheren something? Cheren was prompt to reach for his keys, opening the door for Atticus. Atticus swiftly ran ahead, ignoring any pleas from Cheren.

Cheren watched as the Samurott began searching Cheren's apartment. The apartment wasn't too clean. It was probably in need of a good cleaning. His Pokemon were kind enough to help, even the nick-nameless ones used for his battles back at the gym. Cheren followed Atticus to a closet in which Cheren kept a lot of his stuff – his clothes, Atticus' medication for his back issues, potions, Full Heals, and untouched boxes.

Cheren remember the boxes. The side was marked with an black "X", signaling it was important to Cheren. Atticus used a claw to break open the box. A fury of dust came out, worrying Cheren since Atticus apparently had lung issues. Atticus grabbed the box in his mouth, walking out of the closet and into Cheren's living room. He slowly got up on the couch, box in the mouth. Cheren followed behind, plopping down next to his starter.

Atticus pulled out a framed photo with his mouth, careful not to bite down too hard. He nodded his head, signaling he wanted Cheren to take it. Cheren took the frame, seeing it was the photo he had kept by his bedside of himself, Bianca, and Touko – all three with their starters. Cheren gulped at the sight of it, causing memories to seep back into the hole he had rebuilt all these years.

He placed it back in the box after Atticus pulled something else out. Atticus waved something else around in his jaw – another photo. A picture of him and Touko hugging each other as Castelia was in the background, a photo taken by Burgh. The two were laughing over something, obvious from their closed eyes and hunched bodies. Cheren took in a shaky breath, realizing what he had been missing.

It wasn't the fact he dated Skyla, only able to think of Touko the entire time. It wasn't the hole created by losing his childhood friends – all three of them. It was that he needed someone, that someone was _Touko._ His hand ran through his hair as Atticus pulled out one last thing.

Touko's hat.

Cheren grasped the familiar material, tears swelling in his eyes. A single strand of her bistre locks was still on it. He grabbed the lock, as memories of her odd calming technique of running a hand through her soft hair ran through his mind. The memory of her crying because of her dead Liepard, the Pokemon that had ignited her hatred for Team Plasma. The memory of seeing her next to a protective Emboar... The memory of scaring her.

She was gone now. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to see her again.

He inhaled another deep breath, running a hand over his face. She was gone, wasn't she? She was gone forever...

* * *

Touko stared up at the ceiling of the hotel. She was somewhere in Kanto named Celadon on the top floor. She listened to police sirens as the sounded outside, peaking her concern. She threw her covers off as she walked to the balcony of the hotel. She peered over the the ten-story drop, observing a police motorcycle as they chased down a man and his Houndour.

She sighed, finding it of no concern. She was ready to give up herself to the much bigger task of finding N. She spent two whole years searching for the King. His tracks lead her in one giant circle around the entirety of three nations – Kanto, Johto, Orre, then Kanto again. He was leading her in one giant circle that she couldn't escape. Her hand clutched the side railing as the looked down from the height. Despite the low amount of light due to the night, she could tell it was a fall that could easily kill someone.

She sensed a feeling in her she had felt for months. This feeling tore at her. It made her want to curl up and simply die sometimes. She felt like the only thing that kept her alive were her blissful Pokemon. All seven had lived through the perils of traveling four regions, even Den with her short life expectancy. Zekrom was rarely out, as she didn't want to draw attention to herself and cause the police to charge her for keeping seven Pokemon. They all made her so happy to be alive and were the only reason she kept herself like so.

Her eyes were ridden with tiredness from it all. Her anxiety had reached a major point. She wanted to get out of it, she didn't want to refer to it as depression. Yes, it was just a phase. She wouldn't have to worry, she would find N soon and everything would be fine. This anxiety would be gone and she could go back to Unova with a smile on her face. She could return home to check in on her mother, her brother, her best friends, Bianca and... Cheren.

Why did she leave him like that? She left in such a hurry. She needed to fulfill this, this was her destiny to defeat the opposing hero, Cheren had to understand... She had to defeat him, she had to bring him to the police and finally be able to smile again. She felt her body become red in her temper at her failure. She had lost N and her mind.

She looked down at the height again. She looked at her hip where her belt was, ensuring her Pokemon weren't there. Her long bistre hair was tossed around in the wind as she gulped, the thoughts in her head consuming her. She wanted this to end, all of it. She didn't want to lie to her Pokemon anymore. They could see something in her and she was sure they were exhausted from it. She raised her oversized shirt to the slightest, looking at the scar Ghetsis had gave her. She was marked as if she was a curse.

That was all she was – a damn mistake. Why wasn't Cheren or Touya chosen as the Hero? They would have done it better than her, they wouldn't have allowed the moment of weakness to Ghetsis. She wanted to scream at the thoughts that rushed through her very being.

She _wanted_ to die.

She gulped as she grasped tightly on the railing. As she placed her feet on the wide railing, she could see her hands leave sweat marks. Her eyes were consumed with tears as the feeling teared at her heart.

"I don't want to hurt them anymore. I don't want to..." she murmured to herself as she looked down at the sidewalk below.

The wind teased her, inviting her to go on with it.

"_Jump_." she thought she heard the wind whisper to her, taunting her as it fingering her hair, "_Jump, just do it._"

Tears consumed her eyes as she continued to stare down at the sidewalk ten stories below. She would die from this. Her team could live a peaceful life out in the wild where no one would order them or ask them to help her track down a mysterious King. They could have a sense of tranquility...

Tranquility. She hadn't had that for a long time.

Her body trembled with fear and rigidness. She scratched at her collarbone, digging her nails in deep enough to summon blood. She looked down at the sidewalk again, ensuring no one was around. She closed her eyes and leaned forward the slightest. She held her arms out, ready to embrace death.

This pain would be gone. She wouldn't have to go on with this charade anymore.

Before she could feel her ultimate death, a sturdy arm promptly reached out. The giant, strong arm grabbed her by the back of her shirt, easily lifting her back on to the balcony. She trashed about as the arm slung around her entire torso, somehow able to pull her back. She landed into the soft fur of Leroy. She could tell through the familiar warmth that radiated through him.

"No!" she screamed hysterically, "Dammit, Leroy! Let me go, now!"

Leroy make a low rumble emitting from his throat, causing anger to pulse through her veins. He wouldn't listen to her, why wouldn't he?!

"Leroy, just let me kill my fucking self! I don't want you or the others to have to listen to me anymore! Please!"

Leroy continued to pull her back with his brute strength, placing her gently on the bed of the hotel. She struggled as Leroy held her thrashing form down with tears developing in his own eyes.

Touko had lost any sanity, her mouth rumbling a noise between a scream and a cry, "Let me go, Leroy!"

She managed to slip out of his grip, running towards the balcony again. She tripped on her own feet in her hurried, desperate state. She got up, but Leroy had already caught up to her as she leaned against the doorway that lead out to the balcony. She looked fixed forward, looking out to the wilderness that lied outward.

"Leroy... if you won't let me do it... then kill me yourself! Use Hammer Arm on me or something... I don't want to do this anymore!" she asked through her sobs.

Leroy's eyebrows perked up in worry as he shook his head, smoke coming from his snout as he walked closer to her. Touko looked back, sensing that he was refusing. She wearily panted, placing a hand over the place she had scratched at. Leroy slowly walked to his trainer, the girl who was like a little sister to him. He wasn't going to let her die, not as long as he was her Pokemon. He made a low pitch groan, one he used only whenever he felt remorse or sadness.

He touched her bleeding collarbone with his hoof, frowning as he did. Touko felt her eyes swelling again to her Pokemon's tenderness.

"You've risked your life too much for me to just kill me. You don't want to see all your work go to waste... My Leroy... sweet Leroy..." she sobbed as she weakly fell into her trusted starter's arms. "I have idea what you say to me all the time... but I know you're a sweetheart. You're not going to let me do this... please... make sure I don't. I have to protect Unova... I have to... to..."

Leroy awaited for words he knew would come, "... protect everyone back at home... mommy and Touya... Bianca... and... a-and Cheren..."

He watched as Touko froze at the thought of Cheren. She had broken his heart... She was filled with shame, only reminded of the pain she evoked. Leroy gave off a groan again, nudging his head into the smaller sized human's chest. He wrapped his massive arms around her, holding her as she sobbed.

"Leroy... I want this goddamn pain to stop..." she cried, Leroy patting her back as he kept her warm.

* * *

Cheren awoke from his nightmare. He had the same one, the one where Touko slowly breaks down and he can't do anything but beg she'll stop. He can reach out, as he did those years ago, but he isn't to grasp anything. He can scream his lungs out, yet she won't hear. He felt himself breaking apart, one by one. He looks to see Atticus cuddled to his side in a deep slumber. Cheren got up from his spot on the couch, walking out to his balcony. He abruptly remember why he wanted to move here, to this delicate town so badly.

The view of autumn's hold on Aspertia was astounding. Colors of all kind covered the treetops as leaves fell on the sidewalk far below. It was so stunning, all of it was. It made a hesitant smile form across his face, a true smile. The beauty was a reminder of the girl that left him two years before. It wasn't a coldhearted memory. It was bittersweet.

His hands grabbed the railing that divided him from the six-story drop.

He fixed his eyes upward, looking for the jet-black dragon Touko rode. Unblinking, he began to talk to an imaginary Touko. "Sometimes I hear you, Touko. You're calling for me with that same, blissful smile and you look at me with your beautiful eyes. I know you're damaged, but I know you're still pure, unlike me."

He managed to smile as he spoke, "... You'll cry for me, sometimes and..." the smile turned into a frown in mere seconds, "... I can't do anything. I can reach out, but I won't feel you. Touko... where are you?"

He looked up at the sky, expecting an answer. There was no Touko, no Zekrom – no one other than his imagination.

"Will you please come back? I think you might be as alone and afraid as I am, but if you ever come back – we can fix that..." his eyes were swift to form with tears like earlier, "Please, come back... for me... I need you..."

He cried as Atticus watched from the opening of the balcony, his delayed breathing letting Cheren know he was there. Atticus walked over to his trainer, ready to comfort him as he came to realize his mistakes.


	4. Subliminal Thoughts

**This chapter contains minor sensuality, strong language, and violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Subliminal Thoughts**

* * *

The light of the mid afternoon seeped through the dense depths of White Forest. The thick, beige trunks of the massive trees and their multicolored, autumn tops made it difficult for the light to seep through. The entirety of the forest floor was covered in fall's leaves, showing a variant of oranges, yellows, and greens. The autumn provided a cool breeze that stung Touko's cheeks.

She was somehow able to take in all these details as she ran faster with each step through the thick forest. She avoided prickly bushes and vines that were settled on the forest floor. The man she chased was only a leap away – she could practically smell his metallic scent. The Shadow Triad member was bound to have information on Team Neo Plasma.

Touko's route had forced her back to Orre, finding herself in the most crime-filled town in the entire region – Pyrite Town. The law enforcement had pointed her back to Unova, mentioning how they had heard that Team Plasma was back in action. She found herself rushing out, sending her Golurk out to fly her back to Unova in a hurried pace.

She wasn't even sure the last time she ate was. She had managed to get time in to feed her Pokemon, but not herself. Her body was growing weak and her skin was pale with the cold season. Food wasn't on her mind despite her roaring stomach, as she was more concerned for the fate of Unova then anything else. She was glad that she had altered her attire to adapt to the colder weather.

She wore a soft, coal black jacket over a tight, eggshell white v-neck that curved with her body. Touko attired of a coral pink scarf with white stripes similar to the shade of white of her v-neck. Due to the need of having to send out her Pokemon at short notice in Orre, she began to wear a belt of a similar shade of pink to her scarf in which she kept her Pokemon. Nonetheless, Zekrom was still not on the official team of Touko's – only there for emergencies and in the form of a shrunken Quick Ball in her jacket pocket.

She kept the short jeans and a pair of black, tight leggings underneath that were torn from her travels. Her combat boots were still strong as ever, making it through a little around three years of travel. Touko's hair was bouncing around as she ran through the forest, only controlled by a blue ponytail holder. The Shadow Triad member leaped over a massive, dead log that had fallen on the forest floor. Touko leaped over it herself, losing her balance as she made it to the other side. She grabbed the log for support, scraping her hand the slightest.

She was speedily back in the mode of chasing the man who was a little ahead of her. She was taken aback whenever he faced her, stopping in his trek. Her aquamarine eyes caught the sight of a purple, smoke infused ball. A Smoke Ball...

"No! Stop!" she hissed, but the man ignored her.

The Shadow Triad member threw the Smoke Ball down to the ground, inducing smoke to cloud the area around them. Touko ran into the mysterious smoke, despite the way it made her breath heavily and the fact she couldn't see a thing through it.

She tripped over a vine hidden underneath the mess of the leafy forest floor and the smokey area. Her ankle was caught in the mess, luckily covered by the thick material of her combat boot. She brought her hands down through the smoke to rip off the thorny vine, her hands catching a few of the loose thorns in the process. She hissed in pain, but was soon to let herself free. She stood up, seeing the smoke clearing.

The Shadow Triad member was gone without a trace. She cursed underneath her hitched breath, slinging an arm against the trunk of a nearby tree. She found her aquamarine eyes glancing upward in her fury and thought, catching the glimpse of an object of unnatural size in the sky. She perked an eyebrow up, curiously observing the object.

It was a ship. A ship with goddamn wings.

Touko observed the eerie structure with blazing hot, blue flames flowing from the back. It flew at choppily slow speed, as if it were waiting for someone...

_"The Shadow Triad member."_

As soon as the thought clicked in her head, she grasped the Net Ball on her belt. She released her Galvantula, finding the Electric-Type Pokemon filled with the same energy of her youth. Touko looked down at Den as she commanded the Electric Spider.

"Den, I need you to carry me up there," Touko pointed to the canopy of the trees above, "I don't want Orion out just yet."

Den nodded, leaping on the trunk of a nearby tree. Touko watched as the spider swiftly made her way up the tree breezily, avoiding any trouble along the way. Once near the top, Den created a silk-thread. She made a thread long enough for Touko to reach and thick enough to grasp. Touko promptly gripped on the thread, wrapping it around her hand before Den would pull her up.

Den brought Touko to one of the thickest branches of the canopy, ensuring her trainer would be safe. Touko was helped onto the branch by her beloved Galvantula. Touko began climbing the short distance to the canopy, Den leading the way. Touko's hands grasped on the branches, pulling herself up closer towards the leafy canopy. She finally made it, able to see what she had glimpsed at earlier.

It really was a ship – a floating ship with wings. She was awed by how something so big could fly at an altitude like such, _above_ the giant trees of the White Forest. A light fire came from the rear and from engines on the side. She figured that was what fueled the thing. Touko grasped the branch she sat on, feeling the wind pick up and toss her bistre, unruly hair around – waking her up from her awe. The thing was bound to have unimaginable power.

She had to stop it.

"Den, thank you for the help. I think Orion is the only one who can get me up there." Touko looked down at Den, who protectively sat beside her on the fat branch.

Den nodded, making a buzzing noise in her affection towards her trainer. Touko took out the Net Ball that rested on her hip, placing the Electric Spider back in her Pokeball through the red beam. She knew the Galvantula was still observing her trainer through the transparency of the Pokeball top. Touko's hands curled around a Timer Ball on her belt that held her Golurk, Orion.

"Come out, Orion!" she threw the Timer Ball in the air, letting the Automaton Pokemon come out through the green lights of the Pokeballs.

Orion automatically made himself levitate once he was released, quick to realize that they were high above the forest floor. Orion's legs were retracted into his body, creating a rocket in mere seconds. She could hear the mechanics working in his body, as it had always astounded her how people from thousands of years ago created the Pokemon she owned now. Wind kicked up around Touko, evoking her to speak her commands loudly.

"Orion! I need you to get me to that ship! You think we can do it without getting caught?" she hollered over the roaring wind.

Orion nodded, holding out his dull green, ancient clay hand to his beloved trainer. Touko tightly gripped his enormous hand, allowing him to haul her up in his arms. He held her bridal style as he flew up towards the ship that seemed to ready to fly away anytime soon. Orion flew stealthily, weary of someone spotting them. Touko held a hand against the Ground-Type's clay chest, worried that she might fall down any second. Orion and Touko were getting closer to the ship, only about a minutes time away.

"Orion, go invisible." she hissed the order, Orion nodding in response.

The pale yellow lights that illuminated from Orion's body turned off. Piece by piece, his body cloaked with invisibility alongside Touko's. The two flew over the deck of the boat, viewing what they were up against. The only grunt that was on the deck seemed to be occupied with the view of White Forest, unaware of what might become of him. Any other grunts were no where to be seen, making a sly smirk form across Touko's face.

"Get us down there and be careful." Touko whispered.

Orion began to slowly levitate downward, gently dropping Touko on the metal deck. Touko fleetly took out Orion's Pokeball from her belt, looking up at him as he became visible again.

"I'll be fine. Arthur will protect me, alright? Thank you, Orion." she returned Orion back to his Timer Ball, placing the ball back on her belt.

She was quick to pull out the Ultra Ball that contained the shy Beheeyem, promptly releasing the Psychic-Type. The Extraterrestrial Pokemon's bright green eyes flashed at the realization of being released. Touko grabbed his stubby hand, making the lights at his finger tips flash up. He was quick to process what had happened, reading Touko's thoughts and emotions.

"_We're going to find out how to land this ship. Help me find some leads, alright?_" Touko command through her mind, aware of the Pokemon's telepathic powers.

Arthur nodded, letting his trainer hold his hand snug and guide him along. The two found an entrance to the interior of the ship – sizable and unguarded. Touko was suspicious going into the entrance, suspecting an ambush was lying ahead for her. Before could Touko walk in with little fear within her, Arthur levitated in front of her in a protective manner.

Touko cringed at the idea of Arthur being hurt. She knew he was strong enough to handle any challenge ahead of him, being one of the team's strongest Pokemon and all. She walked behind him, observing every little detail she could in the dark, small room that was ahead. Once Arthur floated in, he showed no damage or astonishment. His eyes were glowing, one of the only light sources in the room. Touko stood close to her trusted partner, somewhat nervous of an ambush.

This was Team Plasma. She took them on once before while her team was weaker and won. Now, her team was far more trained and strengthened. She was bound to win any challenge that flew her way.

The suddenness of rushing air caught Touko's attention. A growl emitted from a beastly creature that tackled Arthur to the ground. Arthur sized up to the purple-plated Pokemon, luckily being bigger than the average Beheeyem. He attempted to throw the Pokemon off by brute force, yet the Pokemon kept up a good fight. His psychic powers dazed the Pokemon, leading Touko to figure out it was a Dark-Type. Touko automatically responded, grasping the first Pokeball she could.

The Luxury Ball sent out her Bisharp, Florence. At the sight of her comrade being attacked, anger pulsed through her body. Without Touko's command, Florence headbutted the Pokemon's side with an Iron Head. The feisty Bisharp slashed at her foe, landing numerous ineffective Night Slashes at the Pokemon. Arthur's eyes became brighter, giving Touko a view of what the Pokemon was. A Drapion was struggling underneath Florence, landing ineffective toxic bites in her steel body. The two violently threw attacks at one another without order from their trainers. Touko looked over to see Arthur untouched, thanks to his teammate.

Florence's dull eyes continued to pierce down at her enemy as Touko ordered the Bisharp. "Flo, the Pokemon is a Bug-Type! Use Stone Edge!"

Florence's eyes became a neon blue as rocks began to form in midair. The rocks transformed into sharply pointed stones, aimed directly towards the Drapion. Florence backed away as the stones flew in the Drapion's direction. A crunch of its exoskeleton echoed the room as the the Drapion's long arm was slung down to the metallic floor of the ship, force down since the stone had dug far into its flesh and into the floor below.

Another rock hit it square in the shoulder of the arm that was not hit, mustering an inability to move due to pain in that arm. Green bug blood oozed out of its wounds, evoking its pain-filled growl to roll in Touko's ear.

"Dammit! Drapion, suck it up and get out there!" a voice hissed from the darkness.

Touko's eyes could make out the silhouette of someone, just barely. It was a woman, judging by the curves as well as the shoulder-length hair of her silhouette. The Drapion still struggled with getting its arm out of the lock the stone created. On the spur of the moment, the lights flickered on. Another grunt appeared before Touko, Florence, and Arthur – a man that wore a suit that matched the woman's.

Touko realized that they meant business, unlike the old Team Plasma. With their covered, protected faces, they both panted muffled pants. Determined yet broken glares lied on their scrunched faces, both glaring their eyes at Touko. The man grasped on a Pokeball at the realization that his coworker's Drapion wouldn't be able to win the fight.

"Fuck it!" the man released a large Krookodile out of the Pokeball, "Krookodile, attack that girl with Crunch! Now!"

Without a single moment of hesitation, the unruly Krookodile charged forward. Before the Krookodile would attack her, Arthur levitated in front of Touko, ready to endure the hit. A sense of deja vu crowded Touko – memories of Liam tickling across her very being. Touko shrieked, holding a hand out in an attempt to pull back her Pokemon. She wouldn't let this happen again, not to someone else...

But before the Krookodile would touch either, it was blown back by a green aura. It was knocked into the trainer that ordered it, easily making the Krookodile faint. The grunt body fell against the metal wall, making a "clunk" echo the room. The Pokemon that was almost three-hundred pounds was on top the passed-out grunt who commanded him. Even if the grunt was to awaken from his unconsciousness, he would face having to get around the heavy Pokemon.

Touko smiled as she felt relief wash over her. Arthur turned around, the lights on his body glowing in happiness. The two's attention was dragged away by screaming from the female Team Plasma member. Florence glared the grunt down as she slyly sharpened her scythes against the metal floor. The Drapion had fainted, its eyes closed and its body limp against the cold floor. Touko walked over to Florence, stopped the Bisharp in her tracks.

"Now Florence, remember our 'no-kill policy'?" Touko inquired, making Florence frown and cross her arms.

Touko stood a few feet away from the Grunt, who was now powerless. She glared at Touko, knowing exactly who the girl was. Touko smirked at the grunt, observing how the grunt was relatively her own size. An idea sparked in Touko's mind.

"I'll let you go along happily and talk to your friends about me... on one condition. First, are there any cameras in this area? Or on the boat, to say the least?" Touko crossed her arms in a similar fashion to her Bisharp's.

The grunt kept her glare eased on the Hero of Unova. "No, this place is tightly packed with security. And... what is? It better be good, you bitch."

Touko laughed at the nickname the grunt gave her. Touko cockily held out a hand, moving her fingers in sync. "Give me your outfit."

The grunt's eyebrows perked up in surprised but quickly went back to their glaring gaze on Touko. Nevertheless, Florence beat her metallic fist against her palm, eliciting the grunt to realize what she was up against if she didn't give her outfit up.

"Okay, just leave me alone afterwards so I can take care of my friend, alright?! And give me damn privacy, I'm perfectly straight, you bitch." The grunt hissed, her voice muffled through the cloak.

Despite complying with the offer, the grunt was knocked out by Florence right after she removed her clothing. Touko changed into the outfit, giving the spare clothing of her own to Arthur. Florence kept watch, ensuring no grunts were coming. She removed the Pokeballs from her own belt and placed it on the Team Plasma outfit's black, flexible belt. She even managed to stick Zekrom's Pokeball on the belt.

She snapped the black leather gloves on her hands and placed the odd hat on, finding the outfit fitting on her well. Even the boots were of the same size as Touko. Touko had been lucky to find a grunt so complying and of her same size. She raised the mask over her mouth, ensuring no one would be able to detect her features. Arthur nodded at Touko, ensuring she looked like she would blend in.

"Alright then, Arthur, Flo," Touko grabbed Florence's attention, "Both of you are going back into your Pokeballs for now. I am not sure what kind of Pokemon this 'Neo Plasma' has, but I'm sure either way you two won't blend you, you two."

Touko took the Luxury Ball and the Ultra Ball that belonged to the two off her belt, returning the two into their Pokeballs. She smiled at the convenience of the Pokeball's ability to zap in items as well as a Pokemon, so she wouldn't have to carry around all her clothing. She left the scene as quick as possible, catching on that no other grunt would be suspicious of her being around the scene. She began to casually walk down the dark hallways of the ship.

It was difficult to see with the flickering, cheap lightbulbs that lit the hallway. Her boots stomped against the metallic floor, creating an echo whenever she went. She wanted the echoing to stop so no grunt would find her and question her. Maybe it would help her so she could track down the tech room. The grunts weren't required to memorize a ship this big, weren't they?

She found a possible answer with a man walking by. The lean and tall man was dressed in the usual grunt clothing and appeared to be big enough to provide a challenge for Touko. A ragged appearing Raticate was by his side, striding alongside the grunt he appeared to be loyal to. That or he displayed fear and chose to follow the grunt, afraid he would be treated like the Drapion that Touko and her Pokemon had fought earlier.

This wasn't the old Team Plasma. This new team was a lot stronger and determined... _for what_, that was her question... The man approached, but her politely to Touko's blissfulness. Her heart calmed the slightest to see that the man believed her disguise.

"You must be a new grunt? I bet you just came from talking to Zinzolin and viewing Kyurem in the engine room, didn't you?" the man seemed welcoming in his words and spoke highly, as if he was an executive.

_Kyurem_? They had Kyurem?! Team Plasma had a Legendary on them. She knew she couldn't take Kyurem and Team Plasma, despite all the power of her team as well as Zekrom. She needed comrades, she needed to find all her friends again. Despite the thoughts that ran through her mind, she nodded and smiled – the warm smile peering through the material of her mask.

"Yes! I did! It was impressive!" Touko exclaimed.

"You got some energy! Either way, I need you to do something. There was recently evidence of a break-in, so I need you to guard the tech room. Do you have decent Pokemon you?" he questioned, looking down at her belt.

She made sure the seventh ball was hidden from his view. "Y-Yes. I have a wonderful team, sir."

The grunt smiled but unlike before – a smile filled of mischievous. "Good. That'll come in handy in the next few weeks, miss."

She had to pretend like he knew what he was talking about so she wouldn't be ratted out. She briefly glanced down at the Raticate that had a curious look on its face. She looked back up at the man, nodding and making her hair bounce around. Hopefully there weren't any hair regulations of any sort...

"Yes now – um – where is the tech room, you mind telling? Sorry, I have awful memorization." Touko muttered, playing along with the part as best as she could.

"The tech room? It's just down this hallway to the left." the grunt instructed to Touko, still unaware that she was a fake.

"Ah, thank you—" she was interrupted by the Raticate abruptly leaping on her.

The Pokemon used its hind legs to slash at her stomach, making her flinch at the feeling. Her vest was pretty thick, so the claws had a difficult time digging in. The deranged look on the Pokemon's face reminded her of the Watchog she faced years before that murdered her Liepard in cold-blood. Touko's hands grasped the Raticate's throat, preventing it from slashing at her with its front claws or attempting to nibble at her throat.

"Raticate, stop it! She's a grunt!" the man's voice thundered, evoking the Raticate to submissively back off.

Touko watched as the Pokemon leaped off her, not before staring into her eyes. The Raticate realized she was an enemy some how. Maybe it was her looks or her different scent... she wasn't sure. Either way, it was a lot smarter than the Raticate back in Kanto and Johto. It continued to glare her down, even when its master kicked him in the side.

"Excuse him, he's ill-mannered. I'll deal with him later, while you aren't around, miss." the grunt hissed at his Pokemon, who still appeared ravage to Touko.

She stood there, staring at the abused creature as she nervously laughed, "Oh, you don't have to. Pokemon will be Pokemon."

"Not on in this team. We don't handle things like that. Now, go to your job." the man ordered.

She congratulated herself for not being caught, but felt herself wanting to do something as she walked away. She could hear the man beating his Raticate, making the Rat Pokemon squeak with every fist and curse word thrown at it. She wouldn't allow abuse like this anymore from the hypocrites that stole her precious Liepard's life years before. She was going to take the Frigate down along with the group that control it.

She made her way to the guarded tech room. Two grunts stood outside of it, both men with belts that arrayed six Pokeballs and a potential challenge to Touko. She walked up to the door that hosted no windows or any of seeing in. ___Perfect__._

"I'm a new grunt, here to guard the tech room's interior." Touko announced, making the two men look at each other as if to confirm something.

"Alright. Go on in. The guy who works in there is a bit of an asshole, heads up." one of the grunts said as he looked straight forward.

Touko nodded as a grunt pressed a button on a remote that was in his hand. The button made the door slide open. So, this would mean she would have to grab their attention from the inside... _how fun_. She walked in, flashing a coy smile at the guards as she walked in. They shut the door behind her, locking her in the tech room. There was a man on an office chair seated in front of a large array of buttons, radars, computers, and a digital map that viewed all of Unova.

The map was focused on what appeared to be Undella. Were they going to attack Undella? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't willing to find out later. The man appeared to be somewhere in his late twenties with dark brown, ruffled hair. He didn't wear the hat or have the mask over his face, but other than that he wore a typical grunt outfit. A Deino sat on the dashboard, who automatically commenced barking at the sight of Touko.

The man turned around from his stressed job, viewing to see who the new guard was. He appeared shocked at first, his glasses slipping on the bridge of his nose as he observed her body and truly took his time observing, too. Touko felt somewhat uncomfortable, yet she knew this was the only way she could get the job done.

"Hello." Touko spoke in a flirty tone, smiling that coy smile she gave to the grunts earlier.

"H-Hello." the man was obviously social awkward, his body fidgeting and his dark pupils dilating, "Uh... you m-must be the new girl on the job?"

Touko still kept her character. "Yes I am, sir."

He rubbed the back of his neck as he viewed Touko, honestly having an attraction to her. "Well, welcome. Um... if you will excuse me, I have to make sure this ship is hidden."

He slowly turned his chair, clicking on various buttons as the camera on the digital map above zoomed out. The Deino growled at Touko, probably able to smell her foreignness. She ignored the nagging Deino, walking up to the man's side. Touko's hands curled on the dashboard, observing the map above.

"So, you're trying to hide the ship?" Touko asked, keeping the seductive tone.

The man gulped, straightening himself in his chair. "Y-Yes. We're attempting to reach Undella Town, as we want our next hit to be there... Were you here for the hit on Opelucid?"

Touko shook her head, her elbows resting on the dash. The man could see a nice view, making it hard for him to speak. "Well, we're going to ice the town so it won't be a beach resort anymore. Like Opelucid, we're hoping for some causalities to strike fear into Unova's heart."

___Oh no. Oh fuck no._She wouldn't deal with that. She would have to prevent the man from getting the Frigate any closer. Touko calmly stood back up, resting an hand on her hip as she observed the map. She did her best not to show any remorse or concern for the town, having to bite down on her lip to do so.

"Oh, I see..." Touko murmured, walking around the man's chair as he continued his work.

She made way to his Deino, who growled at her more. She had learned a calming technique from her Zekrom for Dragon-Types. She would normally pet the bridge of Zekrom's mussel and he would respond with a calming growl. A similar situation happened whenever she brought the chin of the Deino up then pet the bridge of its nose, making the Deino to sink into Touko's touch. It would leave her be, as long as she kept peace.

"You're good with Deino there. Do you have a Dragon-Type, m-miss?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the map above alongside the buttons he pressed.

She wouldn't lie. "I do, yes. He's kinda big for this room, though..."

The man seemed shocked that a girl as attractive as herself would hoist a Dragon-Type too big to fit in the room. She was offended by his reaction but her plan was gradually coming together.

"Damn! What is it?! It must be a Druddigon or something, am I right?" he tipped in, curious as to what Pokemon she could handle.

Her hands curled around the grunt's shoulders, erecting his body to tense up to the touch. As Touko leaned in, he endeavored to stutter something in his jitteriness. Her hands teased a path across the man's suited outfit, a sole finger reaching up and dancing around his adam's apple.

"... None of your damn business." she coyly spoke, letting her voice become tense with each word.

She reached up and covered his mouth, taking a knife out of her belt as his hands attempted to yank her off. She placed the pocket-sized knife up to his throat, letting the metal gaze his prickly skin. He squirmed around in the office chair, his voice only sounding muffled screams through Touko's hand. The Deino lied motionless, not attack in fear of Touko being able to slit his throat any second.

"... I may look like a delicate girl," Touko hissed in the man's ear, "... but life has been a bitch to me. I've seen life end before my eyes!" she fiercely snarled as the knife came closer to the Team Plasma grunt's adam's apple, "You'd think I won't hesitate for one damn second before I let this knife enter your precious skin, do you?!"

"No!" he retorted in his muffled voice, knowing that he faced certain death if he didn't truly acknowledge her power.

"... Good. Now, you have two damn seconds to place this damn Frigate on land or whatever you want before I blow up the entire place! You don't doubt me, do you?" Touko commenced to use her flirty tone again, compelling the man gulp and shake his head to signal agreeing.

"Do what I told you! Bring this ship down or I'll burn it to damn ashes!" Touko snapped, making the man nod in accordance.

She let her free hand slip away from his mouth, settling on his shoulder. As he leaned forward, Touko kept the knife to his path – ensuring there was no escape. His hands lingered over the buttons, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Go on, sweetie," Touko teased the knife closer to him, "I'm waiting."

He gulped and he swore to himself he could feel his adam's apple hit the knife. Beneath Touko's knowledge, he pressed a button in which he only knew what it could do. A buzzing sound echoed the room, making Touko recoil with how loud the noise was. She grunted and closed her eyes in the pain, letting the knife loose. The Deino barked at Touko more, not one who was skilled for battle or attacking.

Touko's eyes opened to see the man get up from his chair. She looked behind her to see the two men from earlier coming towards her. One thought ran through her mind of how she would handle this. Her hands swiftly went from her ears to her belt, grabbing the Net Ball that was on it. She was barely able to release the Electric Spider in the lick of time.

"Den, Thunder Wave! Now!" Touko powerfully commanded.

Den swiftly leaped in mid-air, sending a shock wave that hit all three of the men and the Deino. All three men were paralyzed almost automatically, their bodies going limp and falling to the ground. With their muscles locked up, they couldn't move. Even their jaws were locked in place by the strong electricity, so speaking wasn't an option. Den landed on Touko's back with perfect balance. Touko smiled at her Galvantula as she began her work.

Little by little, Den and Touko managed to tie the three men up in a silky trap. Getting them out would require something as massively powerful as a chainsaw. The Deino wouldn't be able to help since it lied in the confinements of its Pokeball. All three of the men's Pokeballs were far away from them. They wouldn't be going anywhere soon with the silk wrapped around their torsos all together as well as their mouths.

Other than one of the men's mouths...

After their work with tying the three men in a ball of silk, Touko went up to the grunt with glasses she had spoken to earlier. She removed his glasses and moved his jaw around to help him regain the movement in his mouth.

With perked eyebrows, she begged in a melodramatic tone, "Darling, would you mind telling me how to land this thing?"

"Press the gray button second row, second to last on the left then you touch the area on the screen where you want to land!" the man stammered.

"Thank you for helping a ___poo__r_ girl such as myself!" she placed a teasing kiss on the man's cheek, making him fidget with whatever muscles were not paralyzed, "Den, hit them with another jolt! I want them to be really embarrassed whenever their captain finds them all balled up like this." Touko ordered.

She turned her back on the three men, leaving them alone with Den who mischievously rubbed her hind legs together. She created another spark as Touko followed the man's instructions.

"Second row..." her fingers followed the memory, "second to last on the left, ah-hah!" she pressed the button and the screen above her started to flash.

A window popped up, asking if she wanted to go through with the order. Pressing yes, it took her to an overview map of Unova. A window on the side told her to click anywhere she wanted to land. Her eyes fell upon an area around Undella and Route 21 - a small route that hosted a beach for a village called Humilau. A cave named Seaside cave hosted a secluded beach meant for Pokemon reserve.

"Checkmate, bitches." Touko smirked, ignoring the muffled pleas from the men as Den sent another Thunder Wave pulsing into their bodies.

* * *

"If you two even take a step on that damn boat, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Hugh spat at Cheren through Mei's Xtransceiver, "___Teach__ us_ to death?! I think we can take care of these guys, Cheren."

Cheren was on his way over to Seaside Cave where the Plasma Frigate had supposedly been spotted, his Unfezant flying him there. Ares the Unfezant was lean yet strong, able to lift Cheren and carry him for miles. Cheren held on tight to the bird's talons, relying on his upper body strength to hold him up as he spoke to the two trainers via Xtransceiver. Cheren could view Hugh's scrunched up face as the two ran through Seaside Cave, looking for the shoreline in which the Frigate was spotted.

"You two... don't you understand how violent these people are!? They have a goddamn Legendary in their power – they aren't afraid to use him on a 16 and 17-year-old, either!" Cheren's brows slanted as he fumed.

"Cheren!" Hugh grunted in his anger, attempting to control himself, "I know what they are like! They've attacked not only my partners but me as well! I have a damn scar to prove it!" Hugh ranted to Cheren.

"All I am saying is that two people and however many Pokemon are between the two of you are not going to seal the deal! You two can't take this entire fleet on your own!" Cheren barked right back, tightening the clutch on Ares' talons.

"Cheren, we've handled them before and we can certainly do it again!" Mei suddenly outburst, Cheren observing her truthful expression, "They have gotten stronger but so have Hugh and I! I know it is difficult to believe that two teenagers can take on the people who took so much from you... But think of it, Cheren. You were a teenager like us whenever you fought them, Cheren."

A silence rang between the three as Cheren pondered to himself. He took in a breath as Ares began to swoop down, ready to land with Cheren. "Alright. Go on ahead. Don't be reckless, you two."

He saw Mei smile at him as her and Hugh walked out on a secluded beach-area. Mei's cobalt eyes wondered at the distance. "We found it. You better hurry, or we'll leave you behind, Mr. Komor!"

Mei hung up on Cheren, causing a ping in his heart. Mei was probably going to get hurt along with Hugh... Nevertheless, he had to take in what she said. Her Pokemon were there for her. She had slowly become one of the most powerful Unovian trainers – he shouldn't have been so concerned.

"I'll show them I'm not a kid anymore, Ares." Cheren acknowledged to the Unfezant.

Ares placed his trainer down on the sandy shore that followed the path to Seaside Cave. Cheren watched as the swift-moving bird flew in front of his trainer, flapping his massive wings and displaying an array of gray. Cheren pet the beak of golden beak of the bird, giving the Pokemon an unspoken acknowledgement for the flight.

"You deserve a break. I want to show Team Plasma that this is not a kiddish charade anymore." Cheren highly doubted the bird could understand what he acknowledged, as Ares kept rubbing into Cheren's touch, "I'm not some kid anymore."

Cheren pulled out Ares' Pokeball, returning the Pokemon and placing the Pokeball in the secret interior in his tie that hoisted the rest of his original team. "It's pretty extraordinary to be using you guys again."

He quickly made his way through the cave, managing to avoid trainers who wanted to challenge him. There were only a handful, as most had been spoked and left the cave. He ran through the cave, finding his way to the shoreline that had the Frigate anchored in a much shorter time he expected.

The Frigate appeared to be having technical difficult of a sort. The lights that normally flashed were invisible to Cheren's sight. The motors were out. How could something so massive be handled by people who couldn't fix it quick enough to keep it in air? Cheren stealthily made his way on the deck, a hand readied to slip into his tie and release a Pokemon of his own if anyone were to attack.

Once on the Frigate deck, he looked around for an area he could sneak into so he could contact Mei or Hugh. He found a wide open door that led to the interior of the ship, interested as to what was in the interior. Maybe Mei and Hugh were in there... He went in, eyeing every detail of the room. He saw the mess of what appeared to be a battle between four powerful Pokemon. The floor was bent by a brawny Pokemon's missed attacks.

A dent showed that someone knocked something into a wall. Green ooze which Cheren identified as bug blood lied all over one section, proving it was a violent battle. The sole victor had ran away, leaving behind the victims. Mei and Hugh could not have taken two grunts out so quickly and have had cleaned it up by the time he got back. He felt an anxious shudder run through him. He had no imagination as to what might of happened, but he was ascertained to find out.

He began running down the hallways, somewhat spooked as to the darkness in the narrow path. He made way down the first hallway, only to find himself distracted by a room that naturally attracted him. He found himself curiously making way over to the room, stealthily ensuring his steps were silent. He placed his back against the metal wall that contained the door, leading to the peculiar room.

He came to the corner and eyed in. He saw three men roped up and... _wait, three men roped up?_

He automatically went in, calming after seeing the three men completely immobile. They all looked at him with desperate eyes, wordlessly asking for Cheren to undo the strange rope around them. Cheren observed closer, seeing that it wasn't any kind of rope but a silk-substance instead. He was sure Mei had a Bug-Type of some sort, maybe it had used String Shot on the men. Cheren was unsure, yet his mind was distracted by a red, flashing light.

He looked up to see a computer-ran map with bold letters that spelled "MALFUNCTION ON MOTOR". He looked to see behind the notification that there was a blueprint of the ship, a green highlight over the section of the ship that was damaged. Cheren viewed this as time to find Hugh and Mei as well as answers for himself. Maybe they could inform Cheren where N was... or maybe even Touko. The thought gave him a drive, narrowing his eyes as he tightened his tie. He ran out of the room, leaving behind the three men to be alone to their thoughts.

Cheren trekked down the numerous hallways, finding himself in plenty of loops. He could find barely any sign of Hugh or Mei, aside the Plasma Grunts who grumbled to others about their fainted Pokemon. Cheren was able to hide from the numerous grunts by quickly leaping into room's that had little or no grunts in them. He was willing to fight if he had to, but he wanted to ensure Mei and Hugh's safety first.

He had to ask someone where they were.

He found himself in the same hallway he had been in three times already. A widened hallway with a single, narrow hallway leading to the bunks of the Plasma Frigate on the side. There were two corners down the long, wide hallway – one that led back to the entrance and one that led to a various amount of rooms Cheren could not differ. He decided to play risky and wait for the next Team Plasma Grunt to come along. He would force them into question. He could do it. After all, he was one of the strongest trainers in all of Unova.

He speedily made way around a corner where he hid himself. He stayed with his back close to the wall as he did earlier with the tech room. His icy eyes attempted to search for any movement down the hallway and his ears tuned in to any sound that would disturb his peace. His heart pounded with upbeat anxiousness – this was the first time he had done something like this in a while.

He waited, feeling sweat drop down his forehead. He didn't move other than to make small breaths, uneasily awaiting for someone to come and fall into a trap. His dreams were to become true with the light sound of footsteps nonchalantly walking down the hallway. The footsteps were the powerful ones of a woman. The sound of clicking heels made Cheren realize that it couldn't be Mei.

He decided to attack this woman, even if she were to put up a fight.

He saw her shadow, despite the poorly lighten area. She was completely oblivious to Cheren's presence. She started coming around the corner, making Cheren's heart skip a simple beat. In a blink of an eye, he reached out to grab the woman. He pulled her back by wrapping a strong arm around her stomach, heaving her back until her shoulders brushed against his chest. She didn't scream to Cheren's surprise. She instead let out a gasp, followed by an adequate amount of profanities.

She elbowed him in the stomach, packing a punch. She was obviously going to put up a fight with him and a challenging one, too.

"H-Hold still!" Cheren panted.

"Let me go, you goddamn bastard!" the masked grunt didn't even hesitate with her words as she landed another elbow back, landing the hit square on Cheren's gut.

He had enough. Cheren let his free arm enclose both of her arms as he slid the arm that once held her back out of the lock. The woman hissed at Cheren, letting out a groan of a flustered state right after the hiss ended. Her upper torso still flailed around, determined to get Cheren away from her. Cheren's hand reached up and grabbed the grunt's throat, hauling her back to his chest.

"Now, cooperate with me, miss, and I might let you go with no bruises on your body," Cheren was on the peak of fuming, "I want you to—"

"You better not fucking mess with me!" her muffled voice sneered.

Cheren felt her arms squirming. The click of a Pokeball echoed his ears as the grunt was able to release one of her Pokemon. Before the two lied a Swanna with a Mystic Water around her pure white, slender neck. The sight of her master being hurt made her pupils dilate and flap her wings threateningly. The astoundingly beautiful Pokemon was probably able to pack a punch, Cheren estimated. Any Pokemon that belonged to Team Neo Plasma was bound to be able to screw something up.

"Ice Beam! Now!" the grunt commanded with power in her fuming tone.

The Swanna didn't hesitate to let frost form in her beak. As she opened her beak as cold air came out in a foggy form. Cheren knew the grunt was playing a game here and he had to go along or it meant the loss of both their heads. The Swanna shot the Ice Beam directly at Cheren's head. In a lifesaving movement from the sharp, close range Ice Beam, he pushed the grunt's to the side and ducked down.

The grunt scrabbled to her feet, making it beside her Swanna. Cheren saw the grunt's fierce aquamarine eyes, seeing nothing but pure fury behind them. He had just barely avoided the Ice Beam. He rose to his feet, feeling another sweat drop roll down his face.

"Maybe if you let me speak, I'll let you go without a single bruise on your body." the grunt teased Cheren, almost quoting him quote to quote with the taunt.

Cheren reached up, grabbing at his red tie to fix it. "Miss... I'd rather not fight you... but if you want a battle so much—"

In another sudden movement, his hand reached into his tie, grabbing the first Pokeball out of one of the pouches he had secretly had custom made into his tie. In a flash, he released the Pokemon inside. A mighty Haxorus, which he had raised from an egg received by Alder, came out of the ball. The Haxorus towered over the grunt and her Swanna. The grunt showed no fear or hesitation, neither did the Swanna.

The calm Haxorus merely growled at the enemy as she fiercely stared back, flapping her wings to size up to the Dragon-Type.

"Xerxes!" Cheren called the Haxorus' name, "Aerial Ace!"

In a swift movement, the Haxorus ran over to the Swanna. In an swiftly moving action, his head bobbed over and landed his scythe across the Swanna's breast plate. The Swanna cried aloud as the hit did cause a fair amount of damage.

"Use Ice Beam again!" the grunt commanded the Swanna.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Swanna prepared another Ice Beam. As she aimed it, Xerxes made swift movements as he prowled around her. The Swanna let the beam lose, only being able to hit the metal floor. An interesting ice sculpture formed as the Haxorus had evaded the hit. He had leaped into the wide hallway, the grunt and Cheren himself following after their Pokemon.

"Xerxes, Rock Slide!" Cheren commanded.

Xerxes slammed the metal ground with his claws, making the metal underneath shred. Of the metal formed rocks which began hitting at the Swanna. She managed to evade most until one, sturdy stone hit her wing. It manged to knock her back to the wall, a mess of feathers floating as she was knocked back. The grunt gasped in her concern as the Swanna was knocked back, startling Cheren the slightest. This grunt cared about her Swanna.

Xerxes began stalking the Swanna again. With an injured wing underneath a heavy stone, battling would be difficult. Cheren was glad victory was almost reigned over the Swanna, yet something seemed off about this grunt. He attempted to mutter a command, only being able to say, "Xerxes, use—" before he was abruptly interrupted.

"No!" the grunt snarled at Cheren.

On the spur of the moment, he found himself being charged at by the grunt. A violent punch was thrown at his fist and he was sure a bruise would form over the spot she hit. He attempted to fight back but was kicked by a strong boot in the gut, inducing him to fall over. In a spilt second, the grunt was straddling him with strong thighs that dysfunction a variety of his movements. She pulled a knife from her belt, letting it hover over his throat.

"Tell your overfed Axew to stay the hell away from my Swanna or I'll cut your throat then feed a pack of wild Pokemon!" she endangered his life with the threat, her eyes fiery with truth.

He let himself think over both their panting. His young Haxorus merely glanced at him with concern, careful not to interfere and mess up something. The Swanna lied still with a heavy rock on her wing and a small amount of blood trickling from her breast plate. This grunt loved her Swanna, willing to kill a person in order to save the Pokemon. There was something different about this grunt...

"I'll place him back in his Pokeball then you can do..." he took in a deep breath, his adam's apple bobbling over the sharpness pressed to his throat, "... you may do whatever you wish to me, miss." Cheren complied politely.

She gave no acknowledgement, unless the deadly glare she displayed was counted. He calmly took his time taking Xexres' Pokeball out of his tie once again. Without looking at the Haxorus, he let the red stream of matter suck Xerxes into the interior of the Pokeball. Cheren managed to keep his face calm despite the smell of the rustic knife being unsettling to him. He placed the Pokeball back in the interior of his red tie.

He watched as she made drawn-out, seemingly teasing movement on his pelvic. Cheren could feel himself tense up at the movement, flourishing angry of how he had ___already_ been turned on by the grunt. In reality, she was readjusting herself so she could grab something from her belt – completely oblivious to the Gym Leader's sexual frustrations. A Premier Ball was what she grabbed, the Pokeball that normally held her Swanna. For a brief second, she turned around to view her Swanna and return the majestic Swan Pokemon.

That's when he seized a wonderful opportunity as she put the Premier Ball away.

He grabbed the grunt's hips, managing to flip her over. Her knife fell to the ground, skidding across the metal floor and out of her reach. He hovered over her, his legs placing hers tightly together so her thrashing wouldn't lead to him being hit in the groin. She squirmed underneath him, thrashing fiercely about and not caring as to what he might do if she didn't stop. He managed to scoop up both of her wrists and pin them above her head – disabling the use of her hands. She arched her chest as she let out a groan of frustration.

Cheren was barely able to reach the knife in a spilt second. The tables had been turned on the grunt yet again. The knife was tucked under her slender throat, forcing her to stop squirming. Her aquamarine eyes were filled with a fiery hatred yet... ___something_ strangely recognizable. This didn't stop Cheren as he began to speak.

"I don't want to have to do this to you, miss," exclaimed an attempting to be polite Cheren, "But I need some information!"

She leered infuriated eyes at the Gym Leader as she began to fume, "Go to hell and let me the _fuck_ go—"

She was stopped by a slap across her cheek. The mask had softened the impact, yet it was still enough to grab her attention. Cheren was now furious, ready to slit her throat in a heartbeat if he wanted.

"No! I will keep you as a damn _hostage_ if you don't listen to me! Ma'am, I'm am not the kind to hit a woman yet you're... _forcing_ me to!" his chest rose with each filling, enraged breath, endeavoring to control the anger the grunt had provoked.

A silence formed. In this silence, he began to feel the grunt shiver underneath him. Fear replaced the fiery look in her eyes. Any movement ceased, aside from the irregular breathing that came from her. Cheren watched as sultry tears formed in the grunt's eyes, beginning to run down to her mask and disappear. Her chest shakily rose with each sob and hiccup. She was crying... Aside from the massive amount of guilt that stung Cheren, something was peculiar about the woman's sobs...

Her cries brought a sense of deja vu to him and he couldn't put a finger as to why...

"P-Please stop...! I beg of you...!" he could hear her sob through the muffling of her mask.

His hand that held her wrist above her head weakened, letting his grasp loosen. He shakily, hesitantly took the knife away from her slender throat, keeping his icy eyes fixed on her aquamarine ones. The more he looked at her, the more he felt as if he knew her from _somewhere_. He threw the knife to the side and out of either of their reach. He reached to pull the mask down and see if that would help him recognize who she was.

Before he could, she committed deception. With a smirk visible through her mask, she managed to raise a knee up high in a swift movement. Cheren let out a hoarse cry, ultimately loosening his grip on the woman's wrists. Her hands slipped out of his, one reaching up and avenging herself by pushing him to the side. A little wrestling match began once again, Cheren forced to get over the pain she had just created.

Cheren endeavored to help himself by reaching up and grabbing her by the black leather vest. She was quicker, pushing at the board shoulders of Cheren's so roughly that she managed to push him to the metal ground. Her wrist pressed against his throat in an effort to block his windpipe. His hands moved to her wrist, attempting to pry her wrist off him. She merely dug the fist deeper, attempting to block off all the air.

"You shouldn't let your emotions get to you." she taunted, an eyebrow perking up, "Would you please be a gentleman like you've been and let me fucking murder you?!"

In a spilt second, Cheren made a connection. Her pelvic was still in the air, suspended between his own legs. She made this too easy.

Through the panting, he managed to spit out, "I'd rather murder or be murdered by a pretty girl such as yourself."

His legs pressed tight against her hips, astonishing her enough to loosen her grip the slightest. He grabbed her wrist and shoved it off his throat. In a final effort to save himself, he turned the tables once more. He rolled her over using solely his legs, quick to get on top of her. His knees constricted a leg of hers, preventing her from kneeing him like before. The other leg was left alone to thrash about.

Whenever he had turned her over and gotten back on top of her, he pinned her wrist to her sides. His back was arched so he could let his face hover the woman who was shorter than himself. Her shoulders wiggled, attempting to break free of his clutch. Her black beret had fallen off, revealing a set of long, bistre locks held up by a teal hair-tie. She was using profanities like she had before, her rage turning into hysterical moans.

"F-Fuck you!" she cried, "Why are you doing this, you bastard?!"

Her aquamarine eyes closed and her face scrunched. It was as if she was awaiting for something to happen, for him to hurt her or take advantage of her. She wasn't acting anymore, she was tired of the fighting. He could feel his body covered in sweat, his white collared shirt was drenched to his skin. She had built up a sweat also but it was more exaggerated than his. Her bangs stuck on her forehead in her fiery sweat.

"May you tell me who the hell you are?!" Cheren snapped, finding himself frustrated at the idea of seeing her aquamarine eyes and bistre locks.

"You have permission to rape me! You can tear me apart, you can break me in every way possible! You can use your little Haxorus to cut off my goddamn limbs! Even then and after, I will ___never_fuckingtell you who I am!" she angrily spat as if she was challenging him, throwing her head to the side.

"I'll just have to see who you are for myself. Let me remove your mask." he frustratedly sneered under his panting breath.

"No, no, no! Please don't! Please!" she panicked, wrapping a leg around his waist in an attempt to pry him off her body.

He let the grip loose on her wrist, allowing her to scratch at his arm through the leather material of her glove. It obviously didn't work but she was so desperate to get away from Cheren.

"_Moments like these make me thank Alder and Marshall for treating me so harshly_..." Cheren thought to himself, as the girl was a bit of a challenge.

She arched her back, her chest nearly touching his own. The feeling of her body writhing underneath him birthed a blush across his neck, flustered by the girl's body. Cheren shook it off, scolding himself for giving the girl he least she could have – her privacy. Cheren's fingers wrapped around the top of the mask, her writhing becoming ultimately rough.

"Leave me alone, you fucking bastard!" she sobbed, attempting to pull away from his hand.

He pulled her head so all of her face could be in his sight after he would rip the mask away. She grasped his arm, trying to make a last resort to pull herself away from him. His legs consisted hers tighter, ensuring she wouldn't escape. Cheren ignored her pleas, pulling the mask down in one, swift yank.

Cheren felt his heart stop once the mask revealed what was underneath. A sharp chin, soft pink lips, and cheeks tinted rosily.

His icy eyes widened as he observed her bistre locks again, viewing how her bangs were in the familiar style. His hand grabbed at the woman's sharp chin, holding her bobbing head still. Her free hand wearily grasped his wrist, wanting to push him away. She was dead. She was dead – Team Plasma knew now that she was back and this man successfully caught her. Her struggles started to ease, seeing no other choice.

"Just... kill me now..." she spoke with her eyes glued shut, refusing to let the stranger on top of her see her tears.

"Please... will you... open your eyes for me?" he calmly asked of her, licking his lips in the paced nervousness he felt in his chest.

She shook her head in her disagreement, emitting a tiny, frustrated cry as attempted to break free from his grasp yet again. An idea popped in his head, seeing that she was far too stubborn in her thoughts to even consider listening to him. Cheren's hand cupped her cheek, a thumb stroking over the skin underneath her eye. Her soft skin felt so familiar to Cheren, so frustratingly familiar... She had the same soft skin as...

It couldn't be _her_. In no goddamn world could it be _her_. He had it in his mind that she was off in another region in search for the fallen King of Team Plasma. Somewhere deeper in his subconscious, he had thought she was dead – never to come back to him. Her soft skin, her aquamarine eyes, skinny form, bistre locks... The more he thought about it, the tighter his chest became.

The touch the woman received was too tender for this man to be a stranger. She was utterly high-strung, rather ill at ease to be touched by this man – or _any_ man, for that matter. Her pale skin over her face was blossoming into a rosy shade and it made her want to scold herself for being deceived so easily. Her writhing had come to a completely stop, barley any movement between the two beside their heaving chests and her anxious trembling.

She _had_ to know who this man was. She hadn't gotten the image of his face etched into her mind quite yet – it was time she did. Her luscious eyelashes opened tentatively so she observe the peculiar man, revealing the set of aquamarine eyes underneath her droopy eyelids. They locked eyes, Cheren too focused to notice her shift in her disquieting state.

"Would you please tell me your name, miss...? I don't want to hurt you. You can believe me." he promised her.

She didn't answer, only shifting her head to the side that was cupped by his hand. He took his hand away from her, resting it to the side to support him. She gazed off into space, her mind completely blank as she thought of who this could be. Raven hair and icy eyes that sampled how bold this man was... She felt at that point that she could trust him, all the same she still felt uncomfortable underneath him – to the point where she couldn't speak.

Her hand grasped his collared-shirt's sleeve, trying to get it through to him that she felt uncomfortable. He wasn't able to interpret the message, too keen to figure out if it was genuinely her. He removed the hand that grasped her wrist, moving the hand to her sharp chin. She shifted again as he forced her face back into his view, her eyes staying at the view of nothing. He licked his lips before deciding to test her identity one last time.

He reclined downwards, placing his lips against hers. With wide eyes, she stared forward at the man who was merely a peculiar stranger to her. She emitted a grunt at the vaguely familiar feeling, her mind swooping back to the last time she had been in a lip lock. Her felt her chest tighten at the realization of who the man possibly was. His lips were rougher then last time – nonetheless, the way he moved against her was far more intimate...

As Cheren moved away from her, he was utterly convinced it was truly her. She fixed her eyes upon him, absolutely unblinking with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. The aquamarine eyes of hers trailed the unfamiliarity of his broad shoulders. Either he had been injecting steroids or he finished his suffering days of puberty during her departure... She bit her lip again, Cheren regaining the memory of her habit from years before. A wispy gasp escaped her mouth, her eye widening in accordance to her astonishment.

She shook her head, her breathing ragged and struggled. A weak smile formed across her face, as Cheren was able to catch a tiny tremble on the top of her lip.

"No... it can't be..." she gulped, unable to speak over her pure astonishment.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Miss Touko Anita Ludwig?" he announced her full name.

In a flash of a second, her arms were wrapped around his sturdy neck. She placed her face in the crook of his neck, able to take in the scent of cologne mangled with sweat as well as cologne. She also took in the feeling of his white collar through the thin material of her glove. The two chortled in a harmonious melody, giving a radiant picture of the halcyon within them. Her hands grasped tightly in sync with his – her hands yanking at the material of his shirt and his taking in the odd vest she wore.

He supported her, holding her up as they continued the passionate hug and joyfully giggled. His hand slowly stalked up, feeling the bistre locks of hers that he hadn't touched in nearly ___three_ years. His face mirrored her own, burying himself in the crook of her slender neck. His lips brushed against the feeling of her soft hair as he came closer to her, taking in the missed feeling. He felt his chest become overwhelmed as he took in her scent, a shiver running through his spine as he realized he was ultimately with her again.

"I'm so sorry, Cheren..." she cried against him, difficult to understand.

All of a sudden, her tears returned. In his concern, he grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her back to get a view of her face. Her eyes were forming tears, stinging Cheren with guilt. He brushed away a strand of loose hair as he comforted her.

"What are you sorry about?!" he found himself laughing at her abrupt, off behavior.

"... I left you. I-I left you when we both n-needed each other." she stammered, her eyes flashed down in her nervousness.

Despite the heartbreak she had evoked within him years before, he merely kept his smile strong as he spoke in his deep voice, "You don't need to be sorry about that, Touko. That's in the past. You don't need to cry, dear..."

She continued to cry, Cheren becoming nervous as if any grunts would find them through her crying. He placed his chin back on the crook of her neck, allowing her to stifle her tears on his shoulder. As she sobbed, he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm... so happy, Touko. You're back, dear." Cheren tenderly whispered.

She sighed in an attempt to forgive herself. As she looked back up at his face, she saw a new hope in his eyes. She finally noticed how close their faces were, lingering close to each other as she could feel his panting breath rolling on her. She gulped as he leaned in close, twisting his head in the perfect angle. He caught her lips, taking in the almost unfamiliar feeling. She could feel his heart aflutter in sync with hers.

She was a little over 20 years of age and getting intoxicated over a petite, chaste kiss. She smiled against his lips with the thought, her memory of his taste regaining as their kiss became more passionate. Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck, letting out a tiny moan of pleasure as she did. He broke away from her, chuckling in his joy along with her. A hand began to entwine within her beautiful hair, twirling a curly strand around his finger.

She kissed him back in the serenity, taking in the feeling of him once more. His hand hauled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. A single leg was wrapped around him, creating a whole new array of intimacy between the two. He secretly hoped she wouldn't be able to feel the tensity of his body, wanting her to stay with a pure image of him. The feeling, scent, even the sound of her – it all awakened his senses. He bit at her bottom lip, inducing a shuddering moan to escape from Touko.

In the spur of the moment, Cheren broke away from her. She observed how his eyes were wide with the sudden realization of something.

"Shit," he muttered under his panted breath, "… it slipped from my mind that I'm on a mission right now. Wonderful job as to making me forget, Touko." Cheren teased her, chortling after he spoke.

She sassily pursed her lonely lips at him as he stood up. "So was I. You made me forget, as well."

He offered a hand to help her up once he had fully stood. He pulled her up in a swift motion, grabbing her waist once she was sturdily on her feet. She took a brief moment and noticed the new height difference between the two of them. Cheren stood a head taller now, even over the slight height boost from Touko's heels. Puberty had blessed him well, thank god...

"Two trainers are on the Frigate with us. Both are extremely skilled but they may be in trouble." Cheren promptly explained, his eyes observing the hallways around them.

His touch drifted away from her, irking a feeling of loneliness. She needed to focus – take her mind away from the image of them kissing. Her mind clicked with something that was of useful information to the situation.

"I think I heard something about them while the grunts were still convinced I was one of them," Touko offered a lead, "A grunt was complaining because his entire team was swept by a teenage boy... with anger issues."

"That would be one of them. We need to find them, quick. We mostly want to look for the girl. Even though she can certainty fend for herself, they'll be after her the most. She's the stronger one yet she's caused more issues in the Team Neo Plasma's system. Don't judge her by her appearance, her Pokemon are very skilled... and she's a big fan of yours, by the way." Cheren finished his explaining.

"... A fan? Well, I'm flattered." Touko smiled, feeling a sense of pride, "Let's try down here to check for them."

Touko walked down the small hallway that led to the longer hallway in which Aphrodite and Xerxes' battle unfolded. She had walked a little ahead of Cheren, turning around the corner and out of his sight. On the spur of the moment, a yelp from Touko echoed the hallway.

"Touko?!" Cheren called out for her.

He ran out, baffled to see the sudden disappearance of her. Before he could react further, a flash of a man with white hair, attiring of black clothing leaped at him.

He blacked out sooner then later – the image of Touko etched in his mind...


	5. Till Death Do We Part

_I FINALLY UPDATED :D_

_Sorry for the hiatus. I'm on Spring Break right now, so I've had loads of time to work on this. School's been really busy with a bunch of shit, so I excuse myself. Things get a bit steamy in this chapter, in more than one way..._

_I also created a new team reference for most of everyone. I'll be posting it soon and applying the changes to previous chapters. There's also a change in plot that contradicts with some of Cheren's dialogue in Chapter 3, which I'll fix soon._

_Either way, enjoy Chapter 5!_

_~ Flare_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – 'Till Death Do We Part**

* * *

Cheren was awaken by the almost soothing feeling and sound of the crashing waves from the sea. Each wave made his body shudder, awakening him more with an icy touch. He was soaked to the bone by the salty water. Every wave of the sea water reminded him of something – a faded memory from the time before his unconsciousness. What had happened, anyway? He was so unsure, yet it hit him promptly.

He was hardly able to heave his face out of the sand, spitting out some sand that had slipped into his mouth. His icy eyes were wide open as he grew amazingly observant of his surroundings. He had washed up on the beach that the Frigate had been anchored at. He managed to make out the figure of Touko – still in the Plasma's outfit. She was soaked as well, curled up in a fetal position not as much as an arm length away from Cheren.

She was still unconscious with her body limp and unblinking as the cold waves hit her. Cheren saw her curvy body rise up and down in a healthy, steady beat. Seeing her body was unbruised, a sense of relief rushed over Cheren. He still wanted to check on her. He crawled to her, raising a hand to her soft cheek to see if any warmth remained in her. She was cold to the touch – _well, _colder than himself.

"Touko." Cheren's voice as hoarse, evoking him to clear his throat before repeating himself, "Touko!"

She lied still, showing no signs of waking up. He hauled himself further forward by grabbing her hip and using it as support. He rubbed her back in the attempt to awake her, feeling at the velvety material of the Plasma's outfit's vest.

"Wake up, Touko." Cheren spoke boldly.

Whenever he heard a groan emit from her throat, his hand came to her shoulder. Tardily, he began to twirl a strand of her wet hair – attempting to help her regain feeling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hand move. The gloves from her outfit must of slipped off, as her hands were bare as they clutched the damp sand beneath her.

"Touko, dear... You're almost there, just... open your eyes, will you?" his voice was soothing to the barely-conscious Touko.

Her eyelashes revealed the familiar set of aquamarine eyes. She vaguely smiled, looking down at the sand below right after exchanging a brief moment of eye contact with Cheren.

She began to whisper, her body too fatigue to speak louder, "Sorry... They... The Shadow Triad came out of nowhere, as always... I tried to warn you, but they gagged me up before I could even—"

"It's alright. I'm sure that they are just giving us a... threat for right now. They don't want us around for their big plans." Cheren sighed at the thought, feeling troubled as to the severity behind the "plan".

"... What exact are they planning...?" Touko curiously questioned, stretching herself out in the attempt to sit up.

Cheren moved in sync with her, sitting up as the two conversed. Cheren stared out to the sea with roaring tides, eyeing each tide as the "big plan" of Team Plasma's came to him.

"... They're controlling Kyurem and using his power to seize Unova. They've changed their intentions. They don't want the segeration of people and Pokemon. All they want is pure power and control." Cheren could feel anger bubbling within him – he couldn't imagine what the emotion within Touko was like.

Touko bit her lip as she curled her knees to her chest, grasping at the material of her pants. She tried to puzzle together a plan in her head, combating with her anger as she thought. Cheren looked over at her, observing her rattled state. He had to reassure her, say something to rid her of her frustrations.

"Hm... I think—"

"_AHH!" a_ sudden, thunderous voice interrupted the two, screaming; "Team fucking Plasma?! Are you associating yourself with a lowlife from Team Plasma?!"

Both Touko's and Cheren's head snapped over to a narrow sand bar on the side of the cave. It was perfectly wide enough for people to walk down it, which allowed one, unruly boy to stomp on the path. Touko felt a wave of threat come from the boy's attitude, forcing her to stand in a crouched form. Her fingers wrapped around the form of one of her Pokeballs. Even though she was unsure who it was, she wanted to be ready for anything.

"Hugh! W-Wait!" a distant voice, from what appeared to be a younger girl, hollered over the strong breeze and the crashing waves.

The boy charged over, fierce red eyes glaring directly at Touko. As he came closer, it became noticeable his red jacket was dripping with salty water. He was just as soaked as Cheren and Touko both, maybe suffering the same fate they had. His teeth were bared, Touko glaring her eyes right back at the boy.

"This cunt right here ruined our whole mission along with her crew! Now she's here to rub it in our faces, I bet!" the fierce boy howled, his fist balled as if he were ready to pick a fight.

Touko felt her teeth grind against one another. She gave a sarcastic laugh before starting to charge towards the boy herself.

"Touko, calm—" Cheren attempted to interfere, only to be ignored.

"Did you just call me a fucking _cunt_, boy?!" Touko hissed, pausing for a moment as he halted in place, "... Oh. Oh no you _fucking_ didn't." Touko sassed, her face becoming red with anger.

"Listen here, bitch!" the boy commanded, reaching out as if to grab the shorter yet older girl's arm.

In a flash of a second, Touko stepped back and released a Pokemon. The fierce boy couldn't keep his balance as a bulky Emboar stood in front of him. The Pokemon seemed to read his trainer's emotion, smacking a heating up fist into his palm – ready to beat the boy that had threatened his trainer. The younger girl that had been running behind the unruly boy in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the boy had finally caught up, her chest heaving as she quietly watched the scene unfold.

The unruly, navy haired boy reached for a Pokeball of his own. Before he could would be able to release the Pokemon, Leroy raised a fist in the air, ready to strike down on the boy. This was before Touko and Leroy both heard a call from Cheren.

"Stop! Touko, this is Hugh! He's an ally." Cheren informed.

"That doesn't stop him from being an asshole! Leroy, sweetheart, teach this boy the meaning of chivalry! Maybe then, he'll treat this girl over here as well as myself like he should treat girls!" Touko was furious, imputable to the boy's rude behavior.

He had gotten to his feet in a blur, jabbing a finger towards Touko. He walked past the enraged Emboar, who blew smoke from his snout to relief his anger.

"You make that Emboar lay a finger on me and I'll kick your ass – without my Pokemon!" the boy threatened her again.

Leroy grabbed the boy by the collar of his jacket, tossing him back on the ground. He awaited a command from Touko, "Leroy, would you please burn that boy's dick! Burn the fucking sperm out of him so he can't reproduce!" Touko crudely hollered her order, "Well, if any girl would want to do something that thing with him..." Touko murmured.

Leroy hesitant heaved his chest, sometimes questioning the girl's orders. He prepared a fire within his mouth. Before Leroy could carry out the command, Cheren barged into the fight again. He grabbed Touko's forearm together with her attention. She glared back at him, stating it clear that she had been provoked by Hugh. Cheren gave her a scolding look, keeping his lock on her elbow tight.

He did his best to keep himself calm, "Touko, you don't need to hurt him. As I said, he's an ally. So will you please—"

"Cheren, did you see what he did?! I'm not going to tolerate with that... that Qwilfish-haired, goddamn asshole!" she flailed to pull away so she could restart her fight with the boy.

Even so, she stopped as she felt a hand slide down her arm then entwine with her own hand. The rough skin of the hand belonged to no other then boldness, he hearteningly gripped her hand, longing for no more than for her to calm down. She could still feel anger boiling in her, despite the rosiness that formed on her cheeks. She turned to Cheren, her lips pursed to express her rage. She gripped hard onto his hand as she griped; "Cheren, you saw what he did and—"

Cheren discontinued her, "Yes, I did. You're not whatever Hugh called you, Touko. You're strong, you can take these things. Hugh's just... confused. He thought you were a Plasma member."

He noticed her drifting out, her body still tense and her aquamarine eyes being concealed underneath bushy lashes. He grabbed her slender shoulder, promoting her eyes to open. They were only to look down at nothing, since she was too flustered in more ways then one to look up at Cheren.

"Touko, you have to listen to me." he leaned slightly towards her, alluring her eyes and chin to timidly shift up, "Calm down. Let's get this over with." Cheren soothed her.

The hand that rested on her shoulder used an index finger to twirl a strand of her hair. She relaxed herself with a sigh, feeling tranquility to Cheren's sweet touch. Cheren flashed a slanted smile as she eased herself.

"... Alright. For you and Unova both." she promised, weakly smiling back at him.

Cheren stood straight up, backing away from Touko as she turned around. Leroy watched his trainer concernedly, shifting his heavy body towards her. He reached a hoof towards her, his ashy black palm facing out. She smiled at the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon, placing her much smaller hand on his hoof.

"Sorry about that, Leroy.." she apologized, "I'm alright. Time to go back into your ball."

She took out the Pokeball that belonged to Leroy, returning him to rest after the confusing conflict. The boy, who was supposedly named Hugh, stood with his arms crossed and his eyes glaring down the girl who attired of Team Neo Plasma. The young girl with large, brown buns stood beside Hugh, merely observing the glare down between both Touko and Hugh.

"If she's not Team Plasma, what is she?" Hugh questioned Cheren, his eyes unblinking.

Cheren took in a breath, ready to speak. Touko quickly interfered the conversation, crossing her arms as she spat at the navy haired boy.

"I'm Touko Ludwig; former champion of Unova." she informed the two.

He stopped his glare, his tensity into a truly astonished mood. The girl let a small gasp escape her mouth as both the trainer's eyes became wide. Touko gave a slanted smirk, proud that she was able to get the hormonal boy to quiet down.

"You know me, then? Wonderful. Now that we're associated, let's find out where the hell the Plasma Frigate went." Touko rushed her words, blurring them together in a hasty hurry.

Touko pivoted towards Cheren, halting dead in place once she heard Hugh respond, "As you wish, Plasma princess."

Hugh pouted, flinging his arms to his sides in a frustrated phase. Automatically, she pivoted back, charging towards the boy. She glared aquamarine orbs at his bloody crimson eyes. She grabbed his jacket collar, pulling the slightly taller boy down to her height. His expression kept with his anger, enraged by her Team Plasma attire.

"Listen, you little shithead," Touko hissed, Cheren not even bothering with interfering this time; knowing she would probably rip his own arm off at that point, "I would never associate myself with that godawful cult. I've spent the past _four_ years trying to stop the damn bastards – so never would I even dare think of joining them. I'd rather have Venipede eat me alive then join Team Plasma!" Touko snapped, shoving Hugh away with the violent shove of two palms.

Hugh seemed determined to torment Touko. He kept his glare alive, watching as her face fumed with a red beat. "I thought you pretended to be hurt so N could get away. You let Ghetsis escape, as well..." Hugh paused, another thought coming to mind sooner than later, "... You like N. You _really_ like N. Don't you, princess?" Hugh teased.

The young girl reached out, attempting to grab the elbow of Hugh's jacket to pull Hugh back. She stopped in place whenever she observed Touko. Touko was tenser then she had ever been, creating worry within Cheren. She was impossibly furious now – she was ready to murder the brat _without_ the help of her Pokemon. Cheren planned to reach out and grab Touko, wanting to pull her aside and talk her out of her anger.

Nonetheless, he stopped whenever she swiftly unzipped her vest. All three stood – utterly unflinching – as Touko threw the vest off her soaking suit. Her hands fumbled back, reaching and unzipping the zipper that went down the back. Cheren's eyes shifted away as she revealed a half nude body and a black-and-white stripped bra, tossing the tight, gray shirt to the side. Despite the tension, Cheren observed a tattoo on her left shoulder blade of a pouncing Liepard.

The handy work resembled Liam. Cheren felt a moment of remorse for Touko, seeing that she was still enraged by the death of her Liepard. No wonder why she had been so determined all these years – she wanted the group behind the Liepard's murder gone and out of sight. Cheren let his eyes stray from the black tattoo, remembering the burn that Ghetsis' departed Hydreigon left. Touko turned towards Cheren, letting both the younger girl and Hugh get an adequate look at the charred skin that was still there.

"Does it fucking look like I was pretending to be hurt?!" she snapped, turning back around after letting the two get a good look.

Hugh's eyes were wider then the younger girl's, who seemed baffled by the painful looking scar. Cheren had done his best to keep his eyes away from the half nude Touko, failing miserably as he used the excuse that he was observing the conflict. The charred skin had faded, but only a tad. It kept the fleshy pink color, the only difference being that it was wrinkly. Cheren shifted his eyes away from the scar, observing her chest for a brief moment. He moved his eyes away, rubbing the back of his neck as he began to blush. The two began fighting, yet again.

"I believe you now, but Jesus Christ, woman! You didn't have to strip!" Hugh was flabbergasted, uptight in his stance with his eyes locked on her face.

Touko turned around, her mind regaining to the thought that she was half naked. She covered her chest with a flailing arm, feeling blood rush to her cheeks in shame. She stood still, attempting to collect herself. She heard Cheren speaking to the two trainers, not paying much attention since she was attempting to calm herself.

"I want you two to scan the area for any sign of Team Plasma. If you're not back within a half hour, I'm looking for you both. Are we clear?" Cheren commanded authoritatively.

"Yes, Mr. Komor." the young girl finally spoke.

"Mei and Hugh, you two be careful." Cheren warned, not wanting to have to see the teenagers he once mentored in an injured state.

"Mei. That's her name..." Touko thought to herself, letting her mind stray from the conflict.

The two released whatever Pokemon they owned could fly, complying to Cheren's order to search the area. It was a good idea to leave the flustered Touko to him, anyway. She still lacked a proper top, yet she too consumed with her thoughts to think about her topless body. Her arms were crossed, trying to cover up the goosebumps that covered her. Her body heaved heavily up and down, displaying that she was taking in distressed breaths. The two trainers had left moments before, allowing the two some peace and quiet.

Cheren silently picked up the top from the Team Plasma outfit, holding the thin material in a single hand as he walked up to her. He stood a few feet away, cautious to her boiling anger. He wanted to reach out and grab her shoulder, yet he thought as if something would spark again if he were to touch her.

"You're freezing, Touko. Here's the top, if you need it—"

"I'm fine, really... I can pull Arthur out, he has my regular clothes." Touko blankly spoke with no emotion, sounding monotone – which worried Cheren.

_Arthur_. Cheren clicked in his head that it was one of her primary Pokemon, as he recognized the nickname. She brought out an Ultra Ball, clicking on the button to release the Pokemon within the Pokeball. A Beheeyem popped out of the Ultra Ball, his arms lined with clothing. He levitated in front of Touko, cuddling into her chest as his bright green eyes curiously observed Cheren.

Touko began to giggle as Arthur turned back to her, "That's Cheren, Arthur. Remember Cheren?"

Arthur nodded to Touko, the two set of three lights on each hand lighting up. Cheren puzzled together that Arthur was communicating to Touko via telepathy – a trait that was common amongst Beheeyem. Cheren watched as Arthur handed Touko her clothing, the lights on his hands lighting up again. Arthur appeared to be glaring at Cheren, stirring curiosity in Cheren. Touko giggled again, entertained by something he was saying to her. Touko turned around, displaying a light smile to Cheren. Arthur floated to Touko's side, crossing his arms while keeping his glare fresh on Cheren.

"Arthur says he doesn't want you to watch me change." Touko informed Cheren.

Cheren shrugged his shoulders, "I... wasn't going to, either way. That would be rude."

Arthur growled, all six of the lights on his hands shining bright as he brought his arms to his sides. Cheren was lying, an infuriated Arthur floated between both Touko and Cheren. His eyes shined a brighter green, using his psychic powers on Cheren. He forcibly spun Cheren around by lifting him in the air and setting Cheren a few feet away from both Touko and himself. Cheren almost lost balance once the Pokemon freed Cheren from the psychic restraint, too shocked to speak.

"Arthur! Don't do that to him! Cheren's true to his word..." Touko scolded at the Beheeyem.

Cheren stood still as he spoke, "She's right. I promise you, Arthur, I won't dare look at her."

Arthur grumpily crossed his arms, still infuriated by the Gym Leader. He levitated close to Cheren, who was a little more then two arms length from Touko. He glared down Cheren as he telepathically communicated with Touko again. "Shush, grumpy." she scolded at Arthur again.

He huffed, facing the same direction as Cheren did – away from the changing Touko. Cheren had to take a deep breath as he heard her clothing rustling. Arthur suspiciously eyed Cheren, on his case as to if he was even _thinking_ about catching a glint of Touko. Cheren had to keep his mind pure, attempting to rid himself of the thoughts of her perfect thighs and her flexible body...

"Ow!" Cheren grunted as he felt a feeble shock surge through his body.

He saw the electricity flowing from Arthur's hand, evident that the Beheeyem had shocked him. The Pokemon had the ability to read thoughts, Cheren had forgot. Arthur brought upon a new glare, one that was more enraged than the last. The expression told Cheren that Arthur – or most likely any and every of her Pokemon – would give anyone, including one of her childhood friends, a loyal beating if they even _thought_ of Touko in an obscene light.

Cheren was growing genuinely afraid of the Psychic-Type. The shock he gave Cheren was weak – more of a warning shot. Cheren was determined to keep his thoughts pure then, in fear that he would receive a more powerful shock if he were to let his mind wonder again. Touko was almost finished changing, slipping out of the tight, Team Plasma pants that fit to her figure. Just as she was, she lost her balance and nearly tripped over onto the sand.

When Cheren heard Touko let out a distressed grunt, his protective side consumed the better of him. He turned around, worriedly crying out to her, "Touko!"

He only saw a bare-legged Touko removing the tight pants from her legs. She froze in her hunched position, feeling a blush take over her cheeks. Arthur was furious with Cheren, responding by letting out a cry and using his psychic powers on Cheren once more. He tossed Cheren to the ground, forcing him to lie face down in the sand. Arthur sat on Cheren's back, ensuring Cheren wasn't even able to look at Touko.

"I'm almost done! Calm your alien tits, Arthur. Leave Cheren alone, he just paranoid right now." Touko scolded at the Beheeyem yet again.

Arthur rolled his eyes, levitating off of Cheren. Cheren slowly stood back up, eyeing the grumpy Beheeyem as he sat near the shore with his arms crossed. Touko finished placing her tights, shorts, and pair of combat boots on within a minute. She readjusted her jacket over her shivering shoulders as she informed the two, "I'm dressed now."

Arthur levitated up from his pouty sitting position on the shore, swiftly floating his way to Touko. She smiled at Arthur, patting his monumental head. She brought his Ultra Ball out, but not before saying a proper, "Have a good rest, buddy."

The Beheeyem was engulfed by a red light, sucked into the housing of his Pokeball. Touko sighed, praising herself for another job well done of pretending she's alright for her Pokemon. Cheren had walked close to her, relieved that the threat of Arthur was gone. Cheren eyed Touko, foreboding that something was off. As he walked closer, they shared a brief moment of eye contact before Touko shyly looked down.

"... You're acting like you have it all together for your Pokemon. Aren't you, Touko?" Cheren questioned, his eyebrows perked up with wonder.

She bit her lip before she looked up, anxiousness controlling her. "I have to. I'm all they have to look up to. I _can't_ be weak."

Cheren shook his head, a smirk tickling his lips, "Touko, you're not weak. It's a bit silly to think of yourself like that—"

"But I am, Cher!" Touko's tone was filled the truth of what she saw herself as.

She shook her head, looking down as she pulled a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Cheren took note that she seemed more anxious about things, unlike before when she could genuinely smile every once and awhile. For an odd reason, ire swelled in Cheren's chest. Why was she doing this to herself? He sighed, combating his vexation with trying to comfort her.

"Touko." he bluffly called.

A hand slipped on her shoulder, her attention dragged to his face. He felt his heart become aflutter at the wonderful view of her aquamarine eyes – something he had missed so much. They were, despite all the time of fatigue and weariness brought upon her, more beautiful then before. Cheren wasn't sure if it was merely because he missed them, or if something had changed in her. Judging by her body, she had grown into adulthood – psychically and mentally.

She acted as a mother to her Pokemon, giving them happiness and hope when she had none. She was so brave and honorable – why wouldn't she believe it?

"You have endured much, which makes you bold, brave... Cheren's hand slipped further up her shoulder, "You're anxious and you have every reason to be. It's nerve-wracking – all of this is. This anxiety you have doesn't make you frail, dear."

He had his hand rested against the crook of her neck, right below the material of her pink-and-white stripped scarf. Her cheeks became rosy, her eyes shifting away again.

"Cheren, you just saw me have a goddamn mood swing. Now, I'm anxious because of Team Plasma... All that shit the goddamn kid said about..." she abruptly paused, biting the inside of her mouth before hissing out the name, "... N and I."

N. The man who was the reason behind Touko's departure. Cheren felt his breath hitch in a swelling rage. The man who left her alone to die... that was N. The man behind Team Plasma – the group that evoked so much pain within Touko... Cheren felt a sense of jealousy at the mention of N, oddly enough.

"... Forget it. I'm just being weak as I _always_ am." she uttered, eager to shove the subject from her shoulders.

She attempted to pull away, feeling incredibly anxious around the man she hadn't seen in nearly three years. A forcible tug at her elbow pulled her away from escape, bringing her close to him. The hand that rested on the crook of her neck reached up to her right side of her jaw. Cheren's fingers fiddled with the feeling of her soft skin and some strands of her bistre hair.

After one movement from Cheren, her anxiety disappeared. His lips were against her own, the feeling rousing Touko to gulp back a lump in her throat. A shudder ran from her stomach to her chest, leaving a lasting effect as Cheren came closer. In the mood of the moment, Touko clutched his shirt's sleeve to fight with the fluttery feelings. While in the act of pushing closer into Touko, Cheren received a hand clutched tightly onto his chest. He broke away from her lips, resting his forehead against her own.

"You're not frail. Please believe me, will you...? You're the bravest girl I've ever known." Cheren spoke, combating with her honest feelings of what she saw herself as.

Touko was too dumbfounded beyond her words to speak. Even if she wanted to speak again, she wouldn't be able to since his lips were back on hers moments later. A blush had triumphantly conquered Touko's cheeks, nearly spreading throughout the entirety of her face as well. Her eyes closed in her timid state, easing herself in his gentle kiss. She could feel her back arching slenderly as he slipped a hand up and down her curves, leaving goosebumps wherever his hands tread.

His fingers curled around her scalp, entwining within her soft hair. His thumb caressed her cheek as his other hand slipped down further with each soft breath she managed to inhale. Each movement was toxic, the tickling feeling in her chest growing stronger as he became bolder. His hands gripped her hips, evoking her to flinch to the feeling. A tiny moan echoed in Cheren's throat, making a shudder run down his spine.

Cheren's hand slipped on her back, lightly stroking the area where her charred patch of skin was through two layers of clothing. Touko gave off another moan much to Cheren's pleasure. She could feel a teasing sensation bubbling in her gut – she only shrugged it off and regarded herself as a bashful, inexperienced girl. Something about being with Touko made Cheren feel wonderful, to say the least. He felt for a point in time that the moment was nothing more than a dream that he would wake up from any moment.

… Yet, unlike his other dreams of her, this one _felt_ real. He could _feel_ her flinching to the unfamiliar sensation of a man touching her in the fashion he did. He could faintly taste salt water as he roused to bite her lip. She didn't get the message that he desired to engage a more passionate kiss. An idea peaked his mind, lowering his hand to the curve of her back. She twitched to the odd feeling, feeling her heart beat faster as his hand lowered.

His fingers slowly breezed over her belt, reaching for the flesh concealed by her teasingly clipped jean shorts. She let out a surprised sound similar to "eep!" as he grabbed at her, causing her aquamarine eyes to open wide as well as her mouth. He dominated the opportunity, slipping his tongue through her soft lips. She moaned louder than last time, completely unused to the gratifying feeling. Maybe Cheren had picked their relationship up a bit fast by this action – but she didn't really care right then.

Cheren saw it as make up for the time missed with each other – nearly three years missed, to be exact. She became pleased to the feeling quickly then Cheren thought she would. Touko closed her eyes, easing back into the pleasure. He grabbed a handful of her hair as he explored her unfamiliar mouth. She felt a shudder come over her as his tongue tease at her mouth's wall, causing a inescapable desire to wrap her arms around his sturdy neck. She took her arms and did so, deepening the passionate kiss. Cheren felt himself shift as her breasts slid against his chest, encouraging him more to egg on the kiss.

His hand left her jean shorts, slowly reaching up her body again. At that point, he had begin to tease her own tongue. The inexperienced girl tried to tease back, yet it was clear she had no clue what she was doing. She couldn't even comprehend that Cheren was being pleased by her chest which rubbed against him with every, common writhe. The hand from her hair slipped down, breezing over her slender neck to the same destination as his other hand – the side of her chest.

His hands were warm, unlike his damp clothing. Touko adored the feeling, noticing how they felt rougher then before she had left him. His hands slipped under her jacket, worshipping the feeling her curves as he made way to her petite breast. He stroked a thumb on her sides, feeling the material of her bra underneath. Touko moaned, muffled by his dominating tongue. She broke away from the kiss, placing a hand over her mouth in her embarrassment.

Cheren opened his eyes, checking on Touko to see what had happened. Her face was completely red, covered by a flustered blush. He grasped her ribs with comforting intentions, fondling her with a single thumb.

"Are you alright?" he politely asked.

She removed her hand from his arm, slowly settling it upon on Cheren's chest. She placed her other hand a bit lower on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his broad chest. She rested a cheek against his chest, listening to his heart making a beautiful beat. Cheren slipped his hands to her waist, pulling her close to comfort her.

"I feel uneasy, Cher," she shook her head feebly, "... to the point of giving me chest pains. You're experienced, yet I don't remember the last time I've touched a man aside a few hits I may have given..."

"_Classic Touko."_ Cheren thought to himself.

A pause appeared, Touko only taking a ready-to-speak breath, "... You've changed. Something that... I can't put a finger on. You're a whole-lotta man, I can tell you that." she gave a small chortle, "I'm sorry I don't know anything about... _kissing_." she sounded hesitant, as if she was humiliated by her inexperience.

"You're fine, dear. I can just... teach you. I am a teacher now, you know. I also work as a Gym Leader." he informed, placing his chin on her head.

She pursed her lips curiously, slanting an eyebrow, "... You are...?" she paused, allowing him to nod, "... Did Bianca stay with that lab assistant job?"

He could tell she missed her best friend, the blonde, ditsy girl. Bianca had matured much like Cheren, spreading her education on Pokemon biology and learning to observe the creatures. She had become a lot smarter, making Cheren feel like a proud, older brother. "Yes, she works full-time for Professor Juniper. She actually helped Mei out whenever she first started her journey."

"What about Touya?! I miss bro _sooo_ much!" she smiled, feeling herself getting happy at the thought of her twin.

Cheren sighed, trying not to worry Touko, "Touya... he thinks I enraged you into leaving. He fought me and I briefly left to become an intern to Alder."

Touko felt astonished, pulling away to stare at Cheren, "... Touya... I want to go see him, Bianca and my mother as well... Do they all live in Nuvema, still?"

Cheren laughed, "Yes. Touya and Bianca live under the same roof."

Touko was confused then. She was attempting to puzzle it in her head, yet she was still baffled. Was he suggesting...? "Are they—"

"Together? Yes. Ever since a little bit after you left, I believe. Her father wasn't too happy about it, or them living together."

"That's wonderful! My brother and Bianca... how sweet." Touko seemed to like the idea, pondering as to having Bianca as a sister-in-law someday.

Touko placed her head back on Cheren's chest, easing herself on him once again. "You know, I think if we are successful against Team Plasma—"

"_When_ we are successful against Team Plasma." Cheren corrected.

"... _When_ we are successful, I... I'd like to go somewhere with you. We can catch up – talk about what it's like being a Gym Leader o-or however the hell you managed to raise a Haxorus..." Touko huffed, honestly jealous of his skills of raising a Dragon-Type like a Haxorus – she could barely handle her Zekrom.

"It's a date, then?" he summed it up.

She pulled herself away from his chest again, placing her hands on his shoulders as she gave a coy smirk, "It's a date."

Using his shoulders as a support, she leaned on him and placed a kiss on his lips. She was far more gentle with her kissing then he was. Cheren laughed happily, muffled by the stance of their mouths. He was in love with her and he wouldn't doubt it. He was absolutely in love with her, he had _always_ been. He sure if there wasn't a day that went by without himself thinking of her – ever since the day she moved into Nuvema. They were only six when they met, yet he _knew_ he liked her then.

He wanted to tell her, he wanted _her_. He wanted to protect her and fight with her so she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Cheren twisted his head the slightest into the kiss, deepening it to allow her to feel his affection. She laughed a little, finding it amusing how easily Cheren became the lead. The arms that were hooked around her tiny waist uncoiled, reaching to her hips. He felt a patch of soft skin that her tank top failed to cover, letting an interested hand hover over the skin. Touko's blush began to reappear at the new feeling that left goosebumps where he tread.

Touko moaned shakily as he moved up her stomach, feeling a bump on her bellybutton. A bellybutton piercing...? He was slightly surprised, coming from a girl who commonly spat at jewelry. He shrugged it off, continuing his path up her flat stomach. She could feel her stomach becoming hot, his hand gradually slithering closer to her chest. She moaned again, shakier and needier then the last moan.

Touko broke away from the kiss to whisper his name, "Cher..."

Cheren's deep voice huskily spoke, "Touko, I—"

A sudden voice interrupted the two, "You two are hornier than a Heracross! Jesus Christ, will you two focus?!"

Cheren quickly pulled his hand out of her tank top, turning around to see the ear-piercing screech coming from a pure red Hugh. Touko turned her back to Cheren, crossing her arms to get over the embarrassment of the hothead catching them in the act. Cheren ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh as he placed his other hand on his hip. Hugh glared at the two, his Unfezant standing tall next to him with a heaving chest to catch up on her breaths. She had to lift the boy all over at top speed, exhausting her.

"We... apologize." Cheren looked over at Touko, as if to clarify if she was truly sorry.

"You better fucking apologize! I had to see a... a stripper make out with my mentor! I'm only seventeen, I don't need these... these raunchy images in my head!" Hugh snapped, annoying the hell out of Touko.

She continued her sassy stance, her back completely turned to the two. Cheren sighed at her difficulty before consulting Hugh and... no Mei... Where was Mei? It had been ten minutes, as he quickly checked his Xtransceiver.

"Where's Mei?!" Cheren perceived, feeling a sense of panic rush over him.

"I was about to tell you that Mei found the Plasma Frigate. She snuck onto it after telling me to tell you two... So I guess we're off! Grab your Pokemon and let's get a move on! I... don't want Mei getting hurt or anything..." Hugh's last sentence drifted off the slightest and rubbed the back of his neck – catching Touko's attention.

_Oh, she was so going to use that against him._

* * *

"Mei. You've been causing a lot of trouble for Team Plasma..." a female Team Neo Plasma grunt hissed at the trainer that stood several feet away.

Mei kept her feet sturdy, her hand ready to grab a Pokeball any second. She was surrounded by at least five Team Plasma grunts, all with Pokemon by their side. She was on the deck of the Frigate, caught early by a guard that had been swiftly assigned after the recent attack on the ship. Her Braviary, Griffin, was passed out in front of her. One of the grunt's Muk had landed a powerful poisonous attack on him, burning his feathers with the acidic substance.

She looked around, observing her challenge. A Muk, two Scrafty, a Magneton, and a Seviper owned by the woman grunt who spoke. She quickly thought of which of her Pokemon to choose to face the five, promptly grabbing the Net Ball that contained the Pokemon of choice from a chain on her bag that arrayed of her team's Pokeballs. In the spur of the panic, she released the massive Volcarona. Confidentially, he made a buzz once released and hovered over his injured teammate.

"Alfred, Silver Wind!" Mei ordered.

A gust picked up as Alfred flapped his wings to release a silvery powder. The powder caused pain to whomever it hit, allowing Mei to return Griffin as the Team Plasma Pokemon flinched.

"Magneton," a male voice called out, "Thunder Wave!"

The three heads huddled their magnets close, shooting out a light shock wave towards Alfred. The shock hit his abdomen, as he didn't want to evade it and let it hit his trainer. He felt his lower body go limp, loosing his balance but keeping his wings fluttering.

"Seviper, Wring Out! Get that thing to the ground!" the female grunt for before commanded.

Her Seviper lunged at Alfred, wrapping the entirety of its slender body around Alfred's paralyzed abdomen. It attempted a few bites at him, Alfred responding by slashing his tiny claws at its eyes.

"Flamethrower!" Mei commanded, feeling her palms sweat in anxiousness.

Alfred formed a fire in his mouth, quickly shooting a Flamethrower to the side of the Seviper's head. The Seviper screeched in pain, loosening its tight grip on Alfred. Alfred ceased the opportunity to lunge to the ground with the Seviper. He landed on his side, successfully injuring the Seviper's skull. The Seviper became limp, fully loosening his grip of the Seviper.

"One down, four more to go." Mei murmured, smiling at the speck of hope.

Mei decided to bring another Pokemon into the uneven battle, grabbing a Pokeball from the clip-on chain similar to a keychain. A Delcatty was released, giving her surroundings a curious look. She registered everything promptly, crouching down and ready for an order. The grunts let out a laugh at the girly Pokemon.

"Who the hell would use a Skitty?! They aren't even useful for the extermination of Patrat!" a male grunt teased.

The woman that had spoken to Mei earlier returned her injured Seviper, placing it on the belt of her outfit. She pulled out another Pokeball, tapping a finger against it as she tormented Mei and her Delcatty, "Little girl, let me show you a real Pokemon... Go, Scolipede!"

The massive Megapede released an piercing roar as it was released, shuffling its four legs against the wood of the deck in anxiousness. Its antenna flinched at the sight of Alfred and the Delcatty, looking at them like they were simply an easy meal. Mei only smirked, watching to how obvious the grunts were to her Delcatty's glowing body. Rosabel had her eyes shut, in the process of using Calm Mind.

"Scolipede, Steamroll the girl's little kitty." the grunt ordered in a mocking tone.

The Scolipede stepped a few feet back before running into a balled up position. It rolled at a high speed towards Rosabel, who merely braced herself.

"Rosabel, Sing!" Mei instructed the Delcatty.

As Rosabel let out a tiny hum, a faint, pink aura was released from her mouth. The aura reached the Scolipede, causing it to stop inches before hitting Rosabel. The beastly bug uncoiled, lazily stooping to the ground in a deep slumber.

Before the owner of the Scolipede could react, Mei gave another command - "Dream Eater, Rosabel!"

A pink aura surrounded the Scolipede's head, Rosabel body straightening as her body regained health to the dream mist she received. The other grunts began ordering their Pokemon, attempting to stop the Delcatty from defeating one of the strongest Pokemon aboard.

"Scrafty, Crunch!" a male grunt demanded.

"Hi Jump Kick!" a different masculine voice ordered.

The two Scrafty charged forward, both aiming for Rosabel. One leaped in midair, aiming a foot towards the Normal-Type. Alfred flew in front, bracing the hit and knocking the Scrafty to the side with his wing. Before the other Scrafty could reach Rosabel, Alfred received a command from Mei.

"Giga Drain, Alfred!" Mei felt sweat drenched her forehead due the intensity of the battle.

Alfred lunged towards the Scrafty, sinking fangs into its neck. The Scrafty shrilly screamed, feeling itself loosing energy to the massive moth. Alfred's wing began to pace faster, clear that he was regaining health.

"Muk, Gunk Shot on the bug! That little shit is going to ruin everything!" a female grunt's voice harshly commanded.

Mei gasped as the Muk released a collection of gnarly slime from its gapping mouth, launching it towards Alfred. Before she could warn Alfred, he was hit by the poison. The poison sinked into the bite wound given to Alfred by the Seviper, causing him to buzz in pain.

"Alfred, come here, quick! I can heal you!" Mei begged, attempting to run in the battlefield towards the beloved Volcarona.

Alfred weakly flew up, looking desperate as he floated towards Mei. Rosabel had nearly sucked the consciousness out of the Scolipede, as its dreams were now haunted instead of happy with the tune of its peaceful lullaby.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, kid? You don't walk into a war-zone! Magenton, Discharge!" one of the male grunts had commanded his Magneton.

The Steel-Type levitated out, flying above the battlefield. The grunts ducked down, shielded themselves as the Pokemon let out the strong, electrical attack. Every Pokemon was hit, including the already injured comrades. Alfred realized what was happening, quick to tackle his trainer to the ground to shield her. His wings spread out, ensuring no electric would directly hit her. She could feel the electric surging through his weakened body, making a gasp escape from her mouth.

"Alfred!" she called, placing a hand in the tuff on his chest.

He had fainted, overwhelmed from the exhausting battle. Thankfully, Alfred was light enough for her to push – just enough to grab his Pokeball. She whispered a "thank you" to the fainted Pokemon – he must have saved her life, a thank you was the least she could give. She returned him, quick to stand back up to observe her surroundings. The grunts had already stood back up to view their Pokemon had received just as much damage as Alfred – nearly all on the ground in a fainted state.

The Muk that had injured Alfred was lively, unmistakable that he had used a move such as Protect. Rosabel managed to hang on with her extra health and boosts defense from Calm Mind. Rosabel walked over to the area front of Mei, willing to protect her trainer. The Muk smirked, making his way towards Mei. Mei smiled, viewing the Muk as nothing more than a quick challenge.

"Alright Rosabel, this won't be too hard." Mei brought confidence her Pokemon.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. There's another fleet of grunts coming in any second. Plus, why would you think we all only have about two Pokemon each?" the female grunt with the Muk spoke.

They all pulled out another round of Pokeballs, throwing out a new set. Rosabel and Mei both stared agape, looking at the new lineup. A crazed Weezing huffed black smoke, obvious that the poor thing was abused. A proud Amoonguss braced itself for whatever challenge came for it. There was a Zangoose, sharpening its black claws against the deck. The threatening presence of a Drapion made Rosabel growl. There was even a Zweilous, whose two heads tossed around to any form of sound.

Mei attempted to reach for a Pokeball, yet stopped due to the shock of her Delcatty already being attacked. The Zweilous had charged forward, one of its heads lifting Rosabel by the nape of her neck. The Pokemon was bulkier then Rosabel, fully able to swing Rosabel around. Mei gasped, reaching for Rosabel's Pokeball instead. She was interrupted by the feeling of a claw wrapping around her body, heaving her up in the air. She writhed, not willing to give up.

The Drapion had lifted her due to command, heaving her with the end of its bulky tail. It curled its tail and grabbed her, roughly pinning her to the ground. Mei gave a cry of pain, writhing only encouraged the Drapion to push her further.

"Poison Fang on the girl, Drapion! Let's get rid of her now!" a female grunt snapped, happy to finally see the girl so.

The Drapion crunched down on Mei's arm, toxic chemical seeping into her blood. Mei let out a grunt that transformed into a scream to the feeling of the burning toxic. She was going to die, _she knew it._ They would use her Pokemon as tools to get what they want, leaving her as dead waste. The Drapion removed itself from Mei, realizing it had put enough poison in her system. She felt her body stinging and twitching, knowing that she would need to be healed soon or she would face death.

She rolled over on her back, clutching her arm that bled freely. Poison seeped from the spot, making her bring her hand back. She looked up to see Rosabel with a bite mark on her neck, about to be torn apart by the Zweilous. Mei quickly used her healthy arm to return her fainted Delcatty, not wanting to see her face anymore horrors. Mei attempted to reach for another Pokemon, yet her body was growing fatigue from the poison. She felt her heart beating crazily – ready to give out any moment. She closed her eyes, holding back the lump in her throat.

"**BOOM!**"

A sudden, loud thump shook the entire deck, causing a series of screams. Yet, they all seemed to drown out – as if she were fainting like her Pokemon. She opened her eyes as she felt a touch, gentle yet desperate, wrapped around her arm. She looked to see Hugh, panicked as he asked her something. He saw the poison dripped bite mark, making it clear that all hell broke loose. The question he asked was too blurred for her to understand, yet she felt like she knew what he was saying.

"Mei? Can you hear me?! Mei!" he hollered, blocked out by Mei's unconsciousness.

* * *

"Mei's injured! Shit, we need to get these grunts out of the way!" Touko deciphered the situation.

Orion stood tall in front of Touko, engaged in combat with a Muk. Cheren stood beside Touko, quick to pull out two Pokeballs from his tie. His clothes had dried during the flight, much to his joy. He released the Pokemon held within the Pokeballs– an impatient Simisage and a slender Liepard.

"Blake," Cheren called the Simisage, "Nasty Plot!"

The Simisage was determined to impress his trainer, observing his surroundings and studying his enemy's weak points. He hastily leaped in place, ready to challenge Team Plasma like old times. Touko stealthily commanded Orion, using the example of his brute force to scare away any challenge.

"Orion, Earthquake!" Touko commanded.

The massive Golurk pounded fist against the deck. The force tore the deck, sending a wave of force at the Muk. The force split the Muk in half as two boards spiked into its toxic body. The Muk cried out, promptly knocked out. A Zangoose ran towards Cheren's Liepard, supervised under Cheren's watchful eyes.

"Fake Out, Cato!" Cheren quickly commanded.

Cato leaped forward, slapping his tail across the Zangoose's face. It was knocked back, placing a paw over its head to relief the pain. Seven more Team Plasma grunts came on the deck, all handy with Pokeballs. Touko braced herself, ready to order her Pokemon.

"Orion, Ice Punch on Zangoose!" Touko ordered.

The giant heaved himself forward, aiming an frost-covered fist at the flinching Zangoose. The Zangoose attempted to scrabble away before the Golurk could land a fist at it – yet it was unsuccessful. The fist landed into its torso, frost covering the entirety of its fur torso. It fainted briefly afterwards. She felt her back rest against Cheren's – the two being so taken aback by the battlefield. She felt a sense of comfort that an old friend was by her side again.

Orion was attacked by a grunt's Deino, easily gripping the Dragon-Type in his fist and freezing it. She smiled at the intelligent Pokemon's choices. Cheren's Pokemon were handling a hard-to-take down Magneton. In the midst of the upbeat battles, Touko's eyes caught an Amoonguss readying a Solarbeam – its body angled to Orion.

"Orion, watch out!' Touko hollered.

Cheren's eyes shifted towards Orion, seeing the Amoonguss ready to shot the Solarbeam. Blake had taken down the Magneton with Cato, so Cheren saw the opportunity for the Simisage to use an attack against the Amoonguss. Blake was fast – much faster then the heavy weight Golurk.

"Blake, use Energy Ball to block the Solarbeam!" Cheren commanded his Simisage.

Blake prepared the energy in a single palm as he ran on three arms. He lunged in front of Orion, shooting the Energy Ball out towards the bright stream of light that flew towards the two. The attacks collided, canceling one another out in a bright explosion.

"Cato, Aerial Ace!" Cheren commanded the mischievous Liepard.

Cato dashed out in front of Blake, quickly crouching so he could leap forward onto the Amoonguss. He landed on its top, slashing sharp claws across it. The Amoonguss fell over, fainting as he did. Touko smiled as Orion appeared to be thanking Blake and Cato for the save.

"We make a brilliant team, don't we?" Cheren questioned Touko, smirking as he did.

She nodded as she looked over at Cheren, "Haven't we always?"

Cheren smiled before looking over to see Hugh engaged in a battle with a grunt. His Bouffalant was tossing his horns into the side of a Drapion, managing to break into its exoskeleton. Hugh appeared to have Mei over his shoulder, using single arm to hold her tiny body. She had fainted, her body limp and having little breaths. Cheren grunted in fear for the girl.

"Shit. We need to get Mei out of here!" Cheren exclaimed.

Touko looked to the side to see Orion ready for a command, viewing the upcoming line-up. Touko's eyes curiously raised an eyebrow, viewing as three Weezing levitated in front of Orion. Touko watched as the grunts from the previous challenges returned their Pokemon, running off to duck and cover. Touko recognized the Weezing for a common move they were capable of using...

She gasped, automatically calling to Orion, "Orion, remember these guys from Kanto?! They're going to blow up, get down!"

"What?!" Cheren was surprised by the Pokemon he had only seen used once by someone he knew – a Gym Leader named Roxie.

Orion refused to get down, determined to guard Touko with his life. As soon as a grunt gave a instruction to three Weezing to explode, Orion landed a swift Shadow Punch to one of the Weezing. As it flew back, it exploded like the rest. Touko was baffled to see her Pokemon in the middle of the high damaging move delivered by three Pokemon.

"Orion!" Touko screamed, fearing for his life.

"Touko, get down!" Cheren ordered her, noticing how she was too concerned for her Pokemon to care for her own safety.

Touko felt a shove against her arm, pushed to the ground by Cheren. He promptly crawled over her, shielding her from the blast. Debris flew all around, the explosion not affecting them as terribly as predicted since Orion stood in front of the Weezing. Cheren's Pokemon had ducked down, bracing themselves against the blast. Once the Explosion move ended, Cheren opened his eyes to see if Touko was alright.

Debris, like pieces of wood, covered the floor around the two. Touko and Cheren were covered in a layer of ash and dust. Cheren couldn't hear well, a painful ringing noise affecting his hearing. Touko had her eyes closed as well, opening them quick as she realized it was somewhat safe to stand. She covered her forehead, feeling an impossible headache. He was interrupted before he could speak. She gasped, yelling, "Orion!'

Cheren shoot up, using a hand to grab Touko's elbow and pull her up. The explosion created a murky haze that covered the deck, making the resolute Touko pull out a certain Pokeball. Her injured Swanna came out, limping on a foot as she settled herself, standing on the deck. She was baffled by her surroundings, concernedly turning to see Touko.

"Hurricane, Aphrodite! Get rid of the debris!" Touko asked of the small Swanna.

Aphrodite flapped her wings where she stood, doing so with a distressed quack due to her wing that was injured – thanks to Cheren's Haxorus. The dust cleared enough to see the outlines of their surroundings, revealing an odd sight. Hugh and Mei were no where in sight, a sense of worry and relief rushing simultaneously over Cheren. Despite this, the oddest scene remained to be Orion. The Golurk stood still, as if he hadn't been touched. Touko assumed he had merely gone intangible at the last second, safely avoiding the hit. Touko smiled, laughing jubilantly to see his safety.

"Nice save, Orion!" Touko shrugged off the abnormal scene.

Cheren looked to see if his own Pokemon were okay. He noticed the Pokemon appeared exhausted, returning them into their Pokeballs after thanking them. Cheren looked to see Aphrodite struggling to stand. He went to her side, pulling out a Full Restore from his tie. Aphrodite flinched at the sight of the man, only seeing him as an enemy. Yet, whenever he brought out a Full Restore, she slowly calmed herself. She lifted the injured wing, allowing Cheren to spray the area where the rock attack hit her.

Touko had made her way to Orion... yet something was wrong. He made tardily movements to turn around, shifting weak, heavy feet towards her. The Pokemon who was four feet taller then his trainer turned around, hesitant moving his hands towards his chest. She gasped in horror as she saw why he was moving his hands towards his chest.

The bandage-like seal that covered a crack on his chest had been blown off.

Touko began backing away calmly, Orion desperate to control himself. Yet, his body began to tremble vigorously and his eyes became a bright.

"Orion baby, calm down... Calm down, Orion!" Touko cried out, "Just... keep a hand over your chest, I can fix you up after we get you out of here!"

One of Orion's hands reached out to Touko in a way that showed he wanted comfort. His chest was in an incredible amount of pain, despite the fact he had covered the crack. If he didn't cover it, he would loose control of himself – as his energy would flow out and cause his ghostly soul to panic. Orion let out a groan, Touko's heart sinking as he did. He wasn't going to end up having Liam's fate – Team Plasma wouldn't take _another_ one of her Pokemon.

"Alright... You're going to be fine, sweetie... You have to be for—"

Touko felt Orion promptly wrap his free hand around her, trapping her arms as he easily heaved her up. She gasped as she looked down to see that he was saving her – preventing a Watchog from nipping at her. Cheren observed the scene, quickly standing from his crouched position nearside Aphrodite. The Golurk seemed off, yet Cheren never studied the Pokemon that well. Orion, without command, pounded the fist that didn't contain Touko onto the Watchog.

"Orion! Get your hand back on your chest and put me down!" Touko ordered, frantic to see the Pokemon's safety.

Her order was too late. Orion's body began to tremor again, jumping off the ground as his legs became sucked into his body to create a rocket-like portion to be able to fly off. Touko attempting to reach for his Pokeball or any Pokeball for that matter – anything would help. Cheren realized that Orion was losing control as the lights on his body flashed impossibly bright.

"Dammit," Cheren grunted under his breath, "Touko!"

Aphrodite waddled, nearly tripping over her feet as she paced herself. Touko panicked, grasping the top of a Pokeball. She attempting to slip her index finger on the button that would release the Pokemon inside. She failed to reach it, her body began to write in an effort to slip out of Orion's grip.

"Orion! Orion, please! Calm down, sweetheart!" Touko grunted as she endeavored to keep _herself_ calm.

Another Pokemon, a Seviper, lunged at Orion's arm before Cheren or Aphrodite could get to them. He smacked the Pokemon with an Ice Punch before beginning to fly off in his rage. They couldn't hurt Touko that way – he refused to let them, even in his nearly uncontrollable state. Cheren's eyes widened, watching as the giant flew off with Touko. Aphrodite, without order, flew after the two. Cheren quickly released his Unfezant, placing the Pokeball back in his tie.

"Take us after the Golurk's trail!" he explained to the bird Pokemon, pointing to the massive Pokemon that flew over the Frigate's side.

Ares nodded, hooking his talons onto Cheren's back as he prepared to take off. The Team Neo Plasma grunts surrounded Cheren, only able to circle around him as they watched him fly off. Orion, Touko, and Aphrodite were already an adequate distance from the Frigate, out of the eerie fog created by the explosion. He was _sure_ Hugh had managed to get Mei safely out of the Frigate.

He could only hope, withal.

As Ares began to fly as fast as possible with Cheren, the sound of a screeching Pokemon made the two flinch. Cheren looked back, viewing as a group five of Plasma-controlled Golbat flew towards the two. Cheren cursed under his breath, viewing no possible way to avoid the group. Hope came to him when Aphrodite swooped past the two, readying a strong Ice Beam. Ares pivoted his body towards Aphrodite as Cheren twisted his head to see if the Swanna was alright.

An Ice Beam successfully hit one of the Golbat, landing directly in its mouth and causing it to be knocked back far – all the way to the Frigate. She looked back at Ares and Cheren, nodding to ensure she was fine handling the Golbat. She had enough of them in Kanto. Cheren smiled, instructing Ares yet again.

"Let's go, Ares." Cheren ordered.

Ares seemed hesitant as he viewed the Swanna, afraid something would happen to the beautiful Pokemon. Still, he had just seen how strong the Pokemon was – thus being encouraged to move on. Orion had sunk altitude, levitating a few hundred feet over the forest of Route 13. Ares glided down a current of wind, gaining speed as he caught up with the Golurk. The background showed the sea that lied beyond the forest covered cliffs of Route 13, along with the setting sun. It was beginning to become hard to see in the dim light.

Orion seemed to be slowing down, exhausted from all the lost energy. Ares had finally caught up, swooping down in a slow, unagitated manner towards Orion. He looked to see Touko had fainted, her eyes closed and he head drooped. Orion must have gripped her too tight or scared her into passing out. Orion had slowed down, going back into control after seeing his trainer hurt. Cheren ordered Ares to fly a tad bit closer to Orion. He needed to be close enough to speak to the Pokemon. Orion seemed maddened by Cheren's appearance, bringing Touko close to his chest protectively.

"Gooooolurk..." he groaned threateningly at Cheren.

"No, Orion. Calm down... Remember Touko said? She wanted for you to calm down." Cheren reasoned with the giant as he brought his hands out, "Let's bring her down to the ground and wake her back up. I don't want to hurt her, Orion. I promise you that... Also, you don't want to hurt her either."

Orion shook his head, feeling his chest ache at the thought of someone hurting Touko. He groaned in a depressed state, looking down at Touko to see if she was alright. Maybe this man was right – maybe Touko truly needed to be helped. Maybe he could trust this man. He hesitantly nodded, feeling himself getting back his control. He reached out the hand that contained Touko, showing that he trusted Cheren.

Nonetheless, things took a turn when Orion's body, on the spur of the moment, shut completely down. His bright lights dimmed into an eerie, dark green aura and his once inescapable grip loosened on Touko as he began to fall towards the ground. Cheren attempted to reach out and grab her, yet her arm slipped through his grasp. She fell towards the ground with Orion, limp and oblivious to her current state. Without a moment of having to think about it, Cheren placed his tie that carried all his Pokemon in front of Ares.

"Ares, take your teammates and release me! Save Touko instead!" Cheren ordered.

Ares flinched at the command. Release Cheren...? Cheren wanted Ares to do this so he could catch up with the falling Touko instead of lagging with Cheren's weight. Touko was _worth_ dying for. Ares carried out his master's final command, releasing his talons from his back. He swooped down as quick as possible, not daring to look back as he fulfilled Cheren's command. Ares quickly caught up to Touko, managing to grasp the back of her jacket with his talons.

The shut down body of Orion fell into a clearing within the forest far below – as his weight had carried him down faster then the lightweight Touko. Ares attempted to slow himself down as the tops of trees came into his path, spreading his wings to create a parachute-like effect. He managed to slow down once he made it to the canopy of the forest, hurried to find a tree branch to settle Touko on. He mildly placed her back against the thick trunk, placing Cheren's tie on her chest.

Ares was a sharp, smart Unfezant. He knew she would be safe up in the branches, away from any Pokemon below. His trainer would have died for nothing he didn't keep her safe. Touko was treasure to Cheren – that made her a treasure to Ares. He thought of the Swanna of hers – the Swan Pokemon he hadn't seen in nearly three years yet had _always_ remembered her despite his terrible memory.

Ares began to fly away back to where Aphrodite was. His body began to glow as if he were on fire, preparing a Sky Attack to aim at any Pokemon that would face him. As he swooped past where Cheren had fallen, he closed his eyes to remorse the lost trainer...

* * *

Touko's aquamarine eyes opened. She was exhausted, yet she knew she needed to get up. She didn't feel Orion's deadly grip around her body, an alternative to the situation she was in before – she was on what felt like a tree branch. She had no clue what had happened, only remembering seeing the Plasma Frigate slip from her sight. She felt her chest heaving to catch up on breaths.

She also felt an odd material on her chest. She swiftly blinked and shook her head, attempting to wake herself up to see what it was. She was able to see that she was in a tree. Had she fallen out of Orion's grip? No, she had to be lucky to only have a migraine and a sore chest. She grasped the material on her chest, holding it in her hand to see what it was.

_No_. It couldn't be...

She swiftly turned over the tie, seeing the array of Pokeballs concealed within it. _Cheren's_ tie. All six Pokeballs were shrunken and tucked in the custom, small pouches. A sleeping, small form of each of his Pokemon appeared in the collection. There was one missing slot however... It was either Cheren's Samurott or Ares. It had to be Ares. There were new Pokemon to his team other than the Haxorus, apparently. Yet, Atticus was no where to be seen. Maybe the old coot was left at home...? She felt uncomfortable thinking about it.

Her mind promptly drifted to her own Pokemon, "Orion!"

She frantically grasped the trunk above, using it to support her as she pulled herself up. Not far from the tree she was perched on was Orion, lying limp on his back in a clearing. She pulled out the Net Ball that contained Den, releasing her from the Pokeball onto a nearby branch. Den looked at Touko peculiarly, all her eyes looking at Touko's collarbone. Touko looked down, seeing a deep cut from what might of been the explosion or the flight with a out-of-control Orion. It had been concealed under her jacket, yet the jacket had slipped off her shoulders somehow.

"I'm fine, Den," Touko boldly spoke as she slipped the jacket over her shoulder and placed Cheren's tie in her jacket pocket, "We need to go heal Orion over there. His bandage came off..."

Den gave an astonished buzz-like noise before leaping to a brach above Touko. She began to form a silky secretion in her mouth, letting Touko reach a hand out to grasp the strong material. Den lowered Touko down the tall tree, settling her down to the forest floor below. Touko felt Den leap down, coming to Touko's side. She leaned on Touko's leg with her front legs, nibbling away the silk from her hand to remove it. Touko thanked Den before walking over to Orion's limp body.

Touko quickly thought of a plan. She grabbed the Luxury Ball from her belt, releasing her Bisharp. Florence's eyes shifted to Orion's limp body, flinching to the awful sight. His legs were stuck within the rocket-like mode of his flight, and he appeared dangerously ill.

"Florence, I need you to make a bandage for Orion. Use Stone Edge to extract rock from the ground." Touko calmly ordered Florence.

Den crawled on top of Orion, viewing her close friend to see if he was alright. She appeared depressed as she locked her six eyes on the gapping hole that led to the ghostly soul that controlled his body. He was fairly delicate, afraid to go out into the light even if he was awake. His ghost wouldn't leave Touko, either way. All of a sudden, an idea came to Touko as she recalled the last time this happened. It was in Kanto...

It was a similar situation. She had been attempting to stop a robbery. The robber fought back, bringing out an Electrode to fight Orion. It used Explosion, knocking the bandage off of Orion. A gym leader named Sabrina managed to help calm Orion and helped replace his bandage. She had told Touko to replace it with stone if it ever happened again. It was there in the same city that a tattoo shop manager, a man grateful for Touko since she returned his stolen money, gave her a Liepard tattoo free of charge.

"Den, send some shocks into him. He won't be hurt by it." Touko ordered.

Den nodded, rubbing her back legs to send a shock through his body. His body flinched to the feeling, devising Touko to smile in hope. Florence began working on the bandage right away. Nearly three years of being with the Golurk, she knew what the bandage looked like. After bringing an ash gray rock to the surface with a heavy stomp of her foot, she used her sharp, blade-like arm to scythe into the rock into a flat shape. She climbed atop of Orion, getting measurements for how big the cork of the bandage needed to be to enable it to stay in.

Florence created the cork, swiftly slipping it into the crack of his chest. Florence leaped off before Touko commanded to send a stronger shock into Orion. His body trembled, shocking Den into leaping off his body. She landed between Florence and Touko, turning around to watch as their teammate's legs retracted out. His eyes flashed, weak yet visible through the dim light of the appearing night. Touko smiled, walking to his side to see how he was doing.

He moaned in pain, only weak due to his lost energy. All he needed was a nice rest, and he would be fine. Touko knelt beside his small head, placing a hand on smooth surface of his scalp. She started to feel tired herself, somewhat dizzy as well.

"You... saved Cheren and I..." she thanked him.

He felt Den crawl on his open palm, affectionately rubbing herself against the clay material of his body with her head. Florence crossed her arms and smiled – considerably warm coming from the serious Pokemon. He let aloud a thankful noise similar to a groan, one that said thank you to Touko and his teammates. Touko saw the opportunity to return all her Pokemon, letting her Pokemon rest in their Pokeballs for a job well done; Orion needing to be placed away, either way.

Touko observed her surroundings, seeing she was in a forest. Her vision was growing blurry, but she regarded it solely as dust in her eye. She managed to observe the forest was dense and dark. Eerie calls from wild Pokemon showed that the nocturnal Pokemon were waking up. She looked up to see the Plasma Frigate gone, evoking worry within her. She saw that the best choice was walking out by foot, seeing her only Flying Pokemon with her was Zekrom.

She reminded herself of Aphrodite. The Swanna was nowhere in sight. Touko gasped, looking at her belt to see the Swanna absent. Maybe she was with Cheren, wherever he was. If she could find Cheren, she could find Aphrodite. She took out a Pokeball from her belt, releasing Leroy. The Starter observed the forest, noticing with his poor vision that it was dark. His mane lit up, providing light and warmth for the two. Touko felt herself becoming incredibly dizzy, using Leroy's arm to support her.

"Help me get out of this forest, will you?" Touko requested, a hand reaching over her head.

Leroy nodded, agreeing to her instruction. Before either could begin walking, the loud flapping of two pairs of wings caught their attention. Aphrodite and Ares had flown down, roosting in front Touko. Both were catching up on lost breath from their air battle and flight downwards. Cheren was absent from either's talons – Touko's heart halting in nervousness.

"... Where's..." Touko murmured.

Yet, she couldn't speak anymore. A dizzy spell hit her, her chest becoming incredibly tight as she lost balance. She looked at her collarbone that was in sight since her jacket slipped off her shoulder again, viewing where the cut had been. Blood had rapidly fallen out without her care-taking. She placed a shaking hand over the wound, raising the hand in front of her afterwards. The entirety of her palm had picked up red liquid.

She blacked out, caught by Leroy. The three Pokemon heard another pair of wings flying towards them, Leroy clutching Touko's limp body protectively...

* * *

"She fell over here with Ares. I'm sure he caught her just in time, yet I don't know what her condition is now. Ares left her to go help her Swanna whose still up there." Cheren spoke to the fellow Gym Leader.

Skyla's Skarmory had caught him right before his potentially deadly fall, settling him to the ground without a single scratch on his body. Skyla reached her gloved hand out to stop Cheren, pulling out a Pokeball as she moved her arm away from his chest.

"I can get my Swoobat to help. She's tiny and can easily make her way around the forest, unlike us. It's getting really dark, either way..." Skyla pursed her lips.

Cheren shrugged his shoulders then shifted on his foot impatiently as she pulled her Swoobat out. The Swoobat flew in front of her trainer, awaiting a command.

"Swoobat, I need you to find a girl whose about the same age as Cheren and myself. She has brown hair, she's most likely injured or passed out or... both... You think you can find her?" Skyla asked the Swoobat.

The Swoobat nodded, swiftly flying above the canopy to view any evidence. Cheren sighed, rubbing his temple as he felt a migraine coming. He wanted to fix the tie that wasn't on his neck, irritated that neither Touko or his Pokemon were in his sight and touch. Skyla leaned against a tree as she watched Cheren deal with his stress.

"So... this girl we're looking for is Touko? She's finally back, you mean?" she asked to break the silence.

"Yes, she is and I've _already_ lost her." Cheren sighed, eager to find her again.

He tapped his foot against the forest floor, placing a hand on his hip and another on his thigh. He tapped his fingers against his jeans, unaware as Skyla began walking towards him – as he was too busy observing his surroundings.

Skyla frowned at the stress in his sentence, "Damn, that must hurt... just like how she broke your heart."

Cheren felt his body freeze. He turned to Skyla, not surprised to why she would say that. Skyla was his ex-girlfriend, after all. He was surprised that she bothered saving him – only finding out later that Marlon asked her to save him since he lacked a Flying Pokemon. She had been requested by the Elite Four to check Route 13 alongside Marlon and Drayden for Team Plasma. She had managed to get Hugh and Mei to a Pokemon Center to heal the poisoned Mei and her injured Pokemon.

Cheren couldn't doubt Skyla was lying by saying Touko didn't break his heart, because Touko did. Touko left Cheren and _broke_ him – taking his sanity while she was at it. Cheren sighed, attempting to be polite to his ex-girlfriend he had began dating little ways after his acceptance of the Elite Four into his Gym Leading position. They hadn't genuinely talked for six months until the moment they were faced with in the forest.

"Skyla," Cheren's voice made her eyes look away and her lips purse, "I know you're mad at me for breaking up with you. I can understand that but... would you please not be rude to Touko? She's had it rough the past few years, she doesn't need to come home to find out you and I dated—"

"And fucked." Skyla added.

Cheren sighed. Why did difficult girls attract him? "... and find you talking about her behind her back. Her _injured_ back, may I add."

He referenced mostly towards the burn that was across Touko's back, yet he also meant it for the fact she was most likely injured at that point.

Skyla sighed, seeming to be mocking Cheren when she did, "Look Cheren, face the facts. She's going to find out sooner than later that we dated for six months, screwed around a few times, about your little smoking habit—"

"I'm working on that." Cheren stubbornly added under his breath.

"—then, low and behold, you dumped me because I said Touko the _Great, _Touko the_ Wonderful, _was _never_ coming back. I was dead wrong – I'll admit I said that only so you would stop gazing in space every goddamn second. I wanted to help you get to the point where, even if she did come back, she wouldn't hurt you anymore." Skyla's voice eased down to a calm tone.

Whenever she attempted to grab his hand, Cheren pulled away. Before either one could say anything, her Swoobat had come back squeaking about something. The Swoobat appeared worried, making Cheren's eyes go wide. Skyla gritted her teeth. Despite her hatred for Touko, she knew Cheren would be ruined to find Touko – injured.

* * *

Skyla's prediction was true. Cheren's eyes became wide as he saw Leroy, clutching Touko's form. He had put out his fiery mane, making the area dark yet keeping Touko safe. Strong Fire-Types like Leroy were able to regulate their body temperatures, so the Emboar was most likely clutching the girl to keep her warm. Skyla watched Cheren as he ran up to the three Pokemon. She returned her Swoobat, seeing the Pokemon wouldn't have much to do for the rest of the night.

Leroy saw the childhood friend of Touko's, his head lifting from the fetal-like position he had created around Touko as he stood and clutched her tight. Cheren had saved her after she was attacked by Ghetsis, he could save her again. Leroy removed Touko from his embrace, settling his trainer on the ground between Cheren and himself. Cheren knelt down beside Touko, viewing her fainted form. He saw his tie sticking out of her jacket's pocket, taking it from her and placing it in his jean's pocket.

Cheren saw an area around the bottom of her neck that was covered in blood. He pulled jacket away, seeing that she had been slashed at by something. He wasn't sure how it had happened, yet he knew he needed to clean it right away.

"Skyla, keep watch." Cheren requested.

"It's my... _pleasure_." she spat out, glaring at the Gym Leader as he worked on Touko.

She released her Skarmory, a tall male who was quite serious and reserved. Her Skarmory was more fun to chat with then a lovesick Cheren, at least. Cheren promptly unbuttoned his collared shirt, removing it to reveal a white, v-neck as his undershirt. Skyla bit her gum to attempt to hold back a laugh and a comment, placing her face into the neck of her Skarmory as she miserably failed to do so. Cheren tore a sleeve off the shirt, crumbling it up and placing the cloth in front of Aphrodite.

"Could you wet this, please? Leroy, bright up the place if you can." Cheren requested the two Pokemon of Touko's.

Aphrodite nodded, heaving her chest as she spat out a stream of water on the cloth. Cheren squeeze the shirt, bringing it to a damp state. As this happened, Leroy ignited his fiery mane again. The clearing became bright, allowing Cheren to see what was in front of him. He ran the cloth over her bloodstained skin, making his way to the wound as he did. She was warm to the touch, kept warm by her loyal Emboar. Cheren ran the cloth over the cut, ensuring that she wouldn't get infected. The bleeding seemed to have stopped a while ago, since he cleared away all the blood from her chest.

Skyla held back the comment from Cheren's ears, whispering to herself, "Hey, at least now you get to grope her."

Cheren looked up to see Touko, keen to be in her fainted state. Her mouth was slightly open, allowing Cheren to hear faint breaths. Sweat beaded her forehead, encouraging Cheren to pat the unstained side of the cloth on her forehead.

"C'mon, Touko... Wake up for me, will you?" Cheren whispered to her, prosperous to be unnoticed by Skyla.

He kept patting the cloth to her sweaty forehead. Skyla was growing tired of seeing him, almost hopeless, as the girl wouldn't get up.

"Give it a rest, Komor." Skyla complained, "just get her in a bed and she'll be fine."

Cheren actually agreed with her, amazingly. Letting Touko rest seemed like the best idea. He tossed the torn fabric, damp to the side, grabbing the only two unoccupied Pokeballs from Touko's belt. He looked over at Aphrodite, thanking her before returning her into her Premier Ball. He also thanked the preoccupied Emboar before placing him into his Pokeball and on Touko's belt. Cheren saw Ares in front of him, smiling at the Bird Pokemon.

He reached out, petting Ares' head. He cooed, glad to see his trainer alive. Cheren removed his tie from his pocket, grabbing the Pokeball that belonged to Ares.

"You did good today. You deserve a rest." Cheren thanked his Unfezant.

After placing Ares back in his Pokeball, Cheren brought his attention back to the unblinking Touko. He wasn't sure how they would get her out of the forest... Knowing it would have to be done at some point, he slipped his arms under her lightweight body.

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry you, dear." Cheren directed towards Touko, despite being aware of her blacked-out state.

He held her bridal-style, standing with her in his arms. Skyla wanted to puke at the sight of how protective her ex-boyfriend was of the girl. She crossed her arms as she observed the fainted, former Unova Champion.

"I'm not really seeing any wonderful qualities so far." Skyla sarcastically spoke as Cheren walked up to her and Skarmory.

Cheren glared at Skyla as he wouldn't tolerate her teasing that moment, "Now's not the time for joking. We need to get her to a Pokemon Center and—"

A groan broke Cheren halfway through his sentence. Both Skyla and Cheren looked down, watching as Touko's aquamarine eyes lazily. She scrunched her nose, appearing to be in pain as a hand flew to her forehead.

"_Nguh_..." Touko groaned as she sloppily ran her hand down her forehead, "... who is... carrying me? Oh hey, Cher..."

"She'll be _great_ at remembering anniversaries." Skyla joked, purposely endeavoring to provoke the Normal-Type Gym Leader.

Cheren glared at Skyla once more, feeling a sense of relief as Touko was oblivious to Skyla's bickering. Touko looked up to see Cheren, smiling at him.

"Oh, she's _finally_ up – let's go home and call it a day, shall we?" Skyla didn't want to see the two make faces at each other, rushing her words.

"I agree." Cheren harshly spoke, glaring tired eyes at Skyla.

"I'd... like to go to Nuvema." Touko honestly spoke as she grasped Cheren's chest.

Cheren stayed quiet for a moment, shuddering at the idea of facing Touya. Maybe he would be glad to see that Cheren is bringing home his tangible sister instead of half-hearted apology. He agreed, enjoying the thought of a homesick Touko seeing her family. Cheren could sneak off before anyone in the town would see the two, so no rumors of him being in town would spread to Touya.

"I'll have to escort you, then. You're in no condition to fly alone." Cheren inquired.

"Maybe if you're polite, she'll take her shirt off and your little wet dreams will become true." Skyla whispered then, somewhat courteous to Touko's headache.

Cheren merely ignored Skyla, "Orion isn't exactly healthy and your Swanna can't carry you. I'm not sure how we can do it—"

"I have Zekrom, you now..." Touko yawned as she felt her vision returning to normal.

Skyla began another torment, "Oooh, kinky flight sex, Cheren's fav—"

Cheren merely ignored and stopped Skyla in the middle of her sentence,, "Let's get him out then."

Touko grabbed the Master Ball from her belt, clicking on the button to release the Zekrom. The Zekrom was released, crouching down to the three once he was. He stared inquisitively at Touko, viewing her impaired state. Cheren carried her towards the Pitch Black Dragon, sighing as he did.

"Long story short, we're taking the injured, exhausted Champion of Unova here to her house. Could you do that?" Cheren asked of Zekrom.

The Dragon Legendary crouched down on all fours, at a height where Cheren could help Touko get on the Pokemon. As Cheren carried her over to Zekrom, Skyla began speaking to the Skarmory that had saved Cheren. Cheren placed Touko nearside her Legendary Pokemon, grasping her arm as she almost fell over. Zekrom helped Touko up, supporting the dizzy body of hers as she mounted him. Skyla smirked at the two – actually, more of at Cheren.

Cheren had mounted the Zekrom as well, sitting behind Touko. She readjusted herself, trying not to lazily set herself back into his chest in her tired state.

Skyla was out to ruin Cheren still, "I guess this is where we... _split_, huh Cheren?"

Touko managed to pay attention this time, an eyebrow perking and unnoticed by both Cheren and Skyla. She wanted to interfere, yet Cheren began to speak.

"I guess it is." he seemed to hiss.

"Well, Touko and Cheren..." she coughed before patting her Skarmory, telling him to crouch down so she'd be able to mount him, "I hope you have fun... _together_. Have a wonderful evening, you two."

Touko couldn't help but feel a jealous feeling in her gut. Skyla _was_ hinting something – it made her discomfited. If she wasn't so exhausted, she would have called the Gym Leader out. Touko bit her lip, not letting her mind stray far. She shook off the uncomfortableness, patting Zekrom's side as the Skarmory and his trainer flew off.

"Alright, Zek," Touko tiredly whispered, "... take us home. Lie low for a while, we don't want people seeing I'm back in Unova quite yet."

Cheren no choice but wrap his arms around Touko's waist once Zekrom lifted off at mach speed. He pounced over the forest, gliding over the cliffs of Route 13. Cheren was bewildered and shocked by the lift off, making sure his tie was still in his pocket.

"Touko Ludwig! A little warning next time." Cheren hissed, clutching on her body to warm himself up.

She grasped the scaly sides of her prophecy's partner, crouching down as the Zekrom flew. He slowed down the slightest, only enough to prevent Cheren from griping again. Touko was glad to have Cheren sitting behind her, clasping himself close to prevent himself from falling off. Something seemed right about the way they sat, as if she fit perfectly in his arms...

No. She was letting her mind wonder again. She sounded like a young, hopeless romantic. She sighed, feeling drowsy as Zekrom slowed down to a cruising speed. It was night by then, visible as they flew over the sea. Zekrom's neon blue lights were bright enough for Cheren to see Touko. Touko didn't want to have to talk about the predicament that occurred with the Plasma Frigate, outside of one concern.

"Mei... do we know how she's doing?" Touko questioned, speaking perfectly loud enough to be heard over the breeze.

"She'll be fine. I can come by tomorrow afternoon and take you to see Mei. I need to escort you again, seeing that there's going to be an emergency meeting with the Gym Leaders. They wanted you to come, if you're well enough." Cheren informed her, loosening his grip as he realized they were at a cruising speed.

She would have to see Skyla again. Maybe she could crack down on what Skyla meant to Cheren, as well. Touko was frightened that something might have happened between the two during her travels... She shrugged it off, knowing she could trust Cheren.


	6. It's Such a Waste Now

**I feel like I'm in a ghost-town at this site. What is it? Eight reviews? I probably won't post stories here anymore if I fail to have more feedback. Either way, here's chapter six - warnings include violence. Lots.**

**Edit Sun June 23 13 6:43PM - I heard there were a few typos and such. This message itself will most likely have a typo, seeing I have an eye cold right now that's obscuring my vison (even if I hold my laptop's screen inches from my face it is still difficult ugh). I fixed most typos, hopefully. Thanks to the three, meaningful reviews - I love having people say how and why they dis/liked the story (or any of my stories in general) so far. I know - people have told me but - CheckmateShipping is an unpopular shipping. This story was cursed from the start due to that fact.**

**I am continuing this story. Understand that I'm grateful for the reviews and followers of the story I have so faR. It's still severely depressing to see all this work go to nothing but a couple of reviews and likes (not just on FF, every site it is published on). I know I'm not the best writer, but I try to do the best I can.**

**I've seen other writer's on FF do this, so I'll start doing it as well; responses to reviews! I won't do all of them, seeing I'm pretty lazy. I'll start it maybe next chapter (well, next part).**

* * *

**Chapter**** 6, Part I - It's Such a Waste Now**

* * *

They were now in Nuvema and it was the first time in a long time. Touko landed her Zekrom in the forest surrounding Nuvema, avoiding unwanted attention. Cheren wanted to leave as soon as possible. One part was because he was sure his neck and chest were beating a flushed red... Zekrom's flight was rough due to the high winds. Since she was troubled by fatigue, she didn't even attempt to brace herself against wind currents, ending up practically sitting on his lap.

Cheren was amazed that he _didn__'__t_ start a fire with how red he felt.

Cheren hadn't been to Nuvema since his parents came to his apartment during special occasions. On top of that, Cheren was afraid of running into Touya – who was a certified cop. Cheren felt Touya would make up a crime and convict Cheren of it such as "being an asshole to my sister" type of deal. Touya was certainly brave, working for the man who fathered Bianca, Mr. Noir.

Cheren was convinced the man still hated Touya, even if he had allowed Touya to ask for Bianca's hand in marriage. All the same, he offered Touya a job as a cop at the police station that monitored Nuvema, Accumula, Striaton, any route that was between them, and the area off of Route 17. Bianca's father had been the chief of police at the station ever since they moved to Nuvema nearly ten years before Bianca began her travels.

"I better move along now. After all, your brother _is_ quite fond of me." Cheren's voice reeked of sarcasm.

He briefly scanned the area around the front of her house, insecurity tapping at his mind with the thought that her brother would show up any second. She responded with a modest giggle which evoked Cheren's lips to curl a tad. She crossed her arms and leaned a shoulder against the wall of her house.

"This town you live in... Aspertia. Is it far away?" Touko asked, genuinely curious.

"Ares normally takes around thirty minutes to fly there from here. I'll be fine, Touko. Nevertheless, I'd like to ask of one favor." Cheren's eyes viewed her drowsy eyes, knowing he would have to end the conversation quickly before she would faint again – this time from mere exhaustion.

Despite her aching fatigue, she retorted, "What would that be?"

"See if you can find your Xtransceiver and reactivate it. You are going to need it these next few days." he requested – together with the fact that he wanted some way to chat with her.

"I will do that... _tomorrow_. It's too late right now, I need my beauty sleep. I wanna see my mother..." Cheren could sense some kind of forlornness in her tone.

A slight pause was slipped between the two, before Cheren was to speak again, "I hope you understand that I am incredibly thankful for your return. I also hope we get to spend more time with each other... outside of battling or anything involving Team Plasma."

He flashed a smile to her, watching her skinny frame stretch out arms in front of her with negligible energy. He felt her hands reach out for his, intwining her smaller fingers with his. He was a bit taken aback by her standing on her toes, leaning up for a chaste kiss. She broke away a few seconds later, yet the feeling of her soft lips remained in his memory.

"That's for saving me... I love you, Cheren."

He was a bit shocked, to say the least... They had kissed and kissed _in__detail_twice since they were reunited. He expected that of himself – a sexually frustrated (the ride on Zekrom didn't really fix anything) man in his twenties who hadn't seen the girl of his dreams in three years – of course he would kiss her. Her statement made him realize he hadn't told her that he loved her – something that was very true...

"I love you, Touko... Now," his hands shifted away from hers, reaching for his pocket that contained his tie and Pokemon, "you get some sleep, you need your energy back."

It had been a good two minutes after Cheren's Unfezant hoisted him up in the air and flew off that Touko mustered the courage to knock at the door to her house. She knew her mother well and as she predicted, her mother began audibly muttering to herself. She was a grump, particularly at night time. Her mother wasn't fond of visitors at that late of time.

"Oh, now who could this be?" Touko's mother asked through the other side of the door. Touko inhaled slowly, smirking the slightest in apprehension.

"Mom, it's me." Touko straightforwardly replied.

There was a moment of hesitation from behind the door before her mother began to speak, "Oh, Touya! I'll just—"

"Last I checked, Touya didn't sound like a girl."

Absolutely silence and stillness echoed between the two before the sound of the doorknob being shakily handled interrupted the silence. The door was pulled open, showing Touko's mother. She found herself holding completely still at the sight of her mother. She was obviously about to go to bed, since she attired of black sweatpants and a basic light gray shirt. Her mother was perfectly still as if a dream was simply on repeat in front of her. Touko skittishly smiled, not truly knowing what else to do.

"Touko...?" her mother asked, grabbing the wall as she began to feel dizzy.

Touko nodded, feeling a full smile cross her lips. Her mother slowly came out, reaching to bring her daughter into an embrace.

She heard her mother murmuring, "Oh my god, you're home... you're finally home..."

Touko had issues remembering what happened after that – most likely her fatigue getting the best of her. She remembered her mother noticing how she was dozing off during their chatting in the living room. Her mother told her to go to bed just like the good times whenever Touko was a crazy teenager.

Her room remained virtually untouched. It was perfectly clean, not a thing out of place. It was obvious it had been cleaned recently – not a speck of a dust in sight. It was as if her mother expect her daughter to come back any day, keeping that hope alive by cleaning her room until her arrival.

She slipped her jacket off, placing it flat against her mattress. Her tank top failed to protect well against the somewhat frigidness of her room, causing her to desire wear a sweatshirt for bed. Digging into a pocket on the inside, she found a Pokeball. She clicked the button, releasing her bag that was inside. She found out about the tactic of placing items in a Pokeball some time in her journey, using it to her fullest advantage afterwards.

"_It feels weird being here again... Being able to take a shower in my own shower and sleep in my own bed. Huh. I love this feeling, though. I don't have to sleep at shady hotels where all those men give me strange looks. Plus, the whole fear that the hotel's manager slips cameras atop the shower nozzles will be gone. Well.. time to shower._"

The feeling of light hitting Touko's face made her groan. Den also groaned, seeing the Electric Spider was cuddled up to her trainer. Touko liked having at least one Pokemon sleeping with her – she never knew if someone would suddenly break in and disable her of her access to her Pokemon. Den let out a buzz before running her tiny fore claws over her face – all of her eyes shooting open.

She could tell the clock said 8:37 AM in bold red – which was considerably early for her. She found traveling easier by sleeping in late and traveling late, so that was her near-nocturnal sleep schedule. Touko groaned again, her arm flailing on Den. Touko saw someone's silhouette, but the light was too bright and her eyes still hadn't adjusted.

"It's 8:37-ish, it's too early." Touko grumbled, still unaware of the identity of the person who stood not to far from her bed.

"Hey, Bianca and I got off work today just so we could spend some time with you. You're lucky the old man and professor like you a little."

Touko finally connected who the people were. She pushed her hands against the mattress, pushing herself up from her dazed position on the bed. She looked to see both her brother and Bianca standing not too far away. Touko giggled, removing the sheet and unknowingly trapping Den underneath.

Much to the Galvantula's displeasure, she let out a strained, prolonged buzz before wrestling with the sheets. Touko leaped up from the bed, running to hug the two simultaneously. She swung her arms around their necks, pulling them close to her.

"Bianca! Touya! Damn, it's amazing to see you two again!" Touko laughed, smiling as she pulled back.

She observed Touya first, quick to notice that he had grown much like Cheren had. Where once he was only an inch or two taller before, he was at least four or five at that point. He attired of ash gray cargo pants and a cobalt blue shirt, far more different and casual from the policeman job her mother had informed Touko about.

His chestnut hair was less unruly, showing he put a genuine effort into his appearance – possibly for Bianca. His similar shade of chestnut eyes appeared bright to her. Bianca remained the same height, her head on level with Touko's chest. Her blonde hair had grown a little but remained in the same style.

She wore a hat that was similar to the one she wore back in the days of her traveling, yet lacked the white stripe and had a white bow. Touko noticed Bianca's red framed glasses, which reminded Touko of her the friend's bad eyesight. She had her orange jacket zipped up, seemingly cold through her crossed arms.

A sudden growling noise interrupted the moment. They all looked at the bed, where Den was still having issues with the bed comforter that remained over her body. The three laughed in unison before Touko walked over, making a simple movement of her hands to pull the comforter off of Den. She grumpily glared at Touko as the trainer laughed at the Pokemon.

"Den's not that great at figuring out things. She's a good Pokemon, though," Touko stroked Den's abdomen, receiving an affectionate buzz. Touko sat on the bed beside Den, continuing to pet the Pokemon as she looked at Bianca and Touya. "So, what are we doing today?"

"First," Touya pulled something from his pocket before tossing it to Touko, "We are going to get your Xtransceiver fixed."

Touko briefly remembered the promise she made to Cheren, unfolding her hand from the object to see it indeed was her old Xtransceiver.

* * *

**Message from Touko Ludwig: Sun. Oct. 14, 10:28 AM.**

_ Hey! It's Touko! I can't call right now since I'm with your fav person. He loves you too much to let me call you, he might get jealous. I'll call you at some point. Right now, I have to explain to mom, Bianca, and your fav person that I'm going to help the Gym Leaders crack down on Team Plasma. I should be able to go at maybe 11 or 12-ish? I'm not sure, but I'll be quick to go wherever I need to. I'll try not to mention your name around your fav person. I don't want him stealing you from me, I like you too much. (;_

* * *

**Message from Cheren Komor: Sun. Oct. 14, ****11****:57 AM.**

_I apologize in advance since this message was late in some measure. Meet up with me at Undella Town, I'll explain to you what's happening right now later on once we see each other. I hope you are looking forward to seeing each other as much as I am... You should not expect me to put a winking face at the end of this message as you did._

* * *

**Message from Touko Ludwig: Sun. Oct. 14, 11:59 AM.**

_Whatever, Mr. Grumpy-Nerd. I'll be the soon, so don't get your man panties in a twist._

* * *

In the bustle of the small hospital area in the Pokemon Center, Cheren guided Touko to a small, compact room. The doors leading to it were slid closed and had a curtain offering privacy for whom was behind – as did every other room in the hallway. Touko could hear laughter coming from behind the doors, the laughter of a boy and a girl. She assumed Hugh was in there with Mei, as he seemed attached to the girl...

Cheren knocked on the door, retorted with a sigh by Hugh. Touko was ready to choke the brat already.

"You better not bring Plasma princess in here." Hugh spat, killing the once happy mood between himself and Mei.

Cheren sighed himself, squeezing Touko's arm reassuringly before she would go nuts and attempt to murder Hugh once more.

"Cheren, let me murder him, please." Touko spoke with a sadistically calm smile slapped across her face.

"Not right now," Cheren quietly spoke through gritted teeth, "I thought we associated that she's not a Team Plasma member. She hates them, more than you."

"That's true, actually." Touko murmured, shrugging her shoulders in agreement to the statement.

"... Mei's alright with it." Hugh grumbled in response to Cheren.

The duo walked in to find Hugh on a chair placed as close as possible to Mei's bed side. He was slouched back, obviously grumpy from the recent conversation. Mei was in the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around the arm that had been bitten. She was worryingly pale, the toxins truly getting to her.

"Hello, Mr. Komor." Mei and Hugh said in unison, with Hugh grouchily grumbling Cheren's name.

Touko laughed a bit, having the three look at her in response.

"... Mr. Komor?" as if she had a mind slip, she felt the memory hit her like a brick, "Oh, that's right, the whole teacher thing... You know, I can't remember high school, since I slept through most of it..." Touko placed her hands in her jacket pockets, feeling all three pairs of eyes staring her down. "What?" she hissed at Cheren, glaring azure eyes at him.

Cheren sighed in response to her anti-school statement, moving his eyes to both Mei and Hugh.

"... You're lucky I did most of your work for you..." he muttered to Touko before directly speaking to his old student, "Either way, I need to discuss something with the three of you. With Team Plasma having unknown whereabouts, this will give us time to train... excluding Mei. All the same, Mei's team is wonderfully constructed and I don't think she will be running into any issues soon. Hugh on the other hand—"

"Kinda reminds me of us. I could have a team of six Rattata and still beat your ass!" Touko quietly teased, earning the vexation of both Hugh and Cheren simultaneously.

Cheren's eyes shot wide open, as he wanted to test her words right there. Mei covered her mouth with her free hand, stifling a giggle.

"Going on with the point, we are going to do some heavy training. Hugh, we will add some members to your team, hopefully?" Cheren questioned.

"Hm... I'm not that great with catching Pokemon." Hugh admitted.

"I have like a billion extra Pokemon I don't really use unless one of my main team members is sick or injured. I probably should have gotten one this morning to replace Orion for the meantime, but I could possibly loan you one..." Touko raised her eyebrows, smirking as if she had something in plan.

"... I feel like you're missing an 'on one condition' on your sentence." Hugh dreaded, not trusting the girl – especially while she had a villainous smirk across her face.

"You start treating me nicer and bring Mei and I chocolate tomorrow. I train the best after eating chocolate – it's like my HP Up or something." Touko bribed, including Mei in the deal since her condition was worrisome to her.

Mei was clearly entertained by the conversation, smiling despite her ill state and awful pain. Mei looked at Hugh as he observed her condition. She needed something to brighten her day.

"Whatever."

"Let's go to my PC and then train 'till we drop! Cheren, I imagine you're staying here with Mei?" Touko asked, backing up to the slidable doors.

"Yes, ma'am." Cheren answered.

* * *

**Message from Touko Ludwig: Mon. Oct. 15, 3:10 PM.**

_This kid isn't half bad in battle. Though, you should have seen the look on his face yesterday whenever I pulled Leroy out! He was probably two feet taller than his Emboar, oh my god! Then his Emboar tried to fight Leroy for dominance association or some shit but Leroy just snapped the asshole to the ground. My old Pokemon are having separation issues, probably since they don't like the idea of being used by a hothead Qwilfish_

* * *

**Message from Cheren Komor: Mon. Oct. 15, 3:21 PM.**

_I would think your Pokemon would be used to hotheads... Since, you know, their trainer is one._

* * *

**Message from Touko Ludwig: Mon. Oct. 15, 3:31 PM.**

_Suck a dick, you little shit._

* * *

**Message from Cheren Komor: Mon. Oct. 15, 3:44 PM.**

_You know that's not my sexual preference, dear. I'm into women. I hope you would know by now._

* * *

**Message from Touko Ludwig: Mon. Oct. 15, 4:02 PM.**

_I think that's the first time I've ever heard the word "sex" in any form from you. Say it again, it makes me laugh for whatever reason._

* * *

**Message from Touko Ludwig: Tue. Oct. 16, 12:12 PM.**

_You never responded to my text! Are you like scared of sex or something? Plus, can you bring me some food after you finish helping Hugh train? The food here is disgusting, Mei and I agree._

* * *

**Message ****from ****Cheren ****Komor****: ****Tue****. ****Oct****. 16, 12:31 ****PM****.**

_I thought it would be clear from what happened on Saturday that I am for certain not scared of sex, Touko. I will bring you food, but it will be late._

* * *

**Message ****from ****Cheren ****Komor****: ****Fri****. ****Oct****. 18, 11:02 ****AM****.**

_You never responded to my text! Maybe you're the genophobic one here. Going aside from our sex discussion, there's a meeting with the Gym Leaders and other strong trainers from around Unova. We are going to discuss Team Plasma, since they still haven't been seen. The meeting will be around six tonight._

* * *

**Message ****from ****Touko ****Ludwig****: ****Fri****. ****Oct****. 18, 11:21 ****AM****.**

_I am not scared of sex, bitch, but you're right let's stop talking about sex. A meeting? I'll go as long as there is food because this hospital food is still gross._

* * *

Hugh and Mei's mother stayed behind with Mei, who was in her final stages of healing. All of the toxins were rid from her system after five days of attempting to heal her. She was starting to walk again – no world was she growing used to it. Touko had loaned Hugh three Pokemon – a Heracross, Golduck, and a Vibrava. The Vibrava evolved under the help of Touko and Cheren's training.

His team would only need a little more training. The training would come later, as the meeting with the Pokemon League officials was Cheren and Touko's priority for the moment. Touko sat on her finally healed Golurk's back, her legs crossed with a single hand grasping the shoulder of the massive clay robot. She was in a bright green v-neck, along with a pair of jeans – something she considered formal.

She observed Cheren, who was covered shoulder to thigh by a charcoal gray trench-coat. Training on Route 13 was challenging since the Route was supremely frigid, which was why Cheren was in the trench-coat. Cheren had a hand grasped onto the legs of his Unfezant, letting Ares fly him instead of having to face what happened on Zekrom yet again. Once they were getting closer to the Pokemon League, Touko had looked over at Cheren with a seriously curious look forming across her face.

"So, why don't you want to fly on Orion? Ares looks a bit tired..." Touko asked, watching as the hefty Unfezant looked straight forward, rapidly flapping his wings.

"Ares is strong. Besides, Orion is exhausted. Isn't he?" Cheren asked, trying to cover up for the real reason of not wanting her to basically on his lap once again.

In response, a depressed rumble came from Orion's chest. Touko frowned in response, glaring Cheren down.

"Great, now you made him sad and feel weak," Touko spat at Cheren before patting her Pokemon's back, "Don't worry Orion, sweetie. You're a big, strong Pokemon who could murder that mean old Normal-Type lover. Don't listen to Cheren, he's heartless." Touko spoke in a sweetheart tone, one she only used for her Pokemon.

The cracks on Orion lit up, expressing that he was happier. Cheren frowned, looking away in embarrassment of his neck warming up. He was still hoping the question was out of the air. Touko, however, was relentless.

"No, really. Orion's a wonderful flier. Why not fly with us?" Touko asked, pursing her lips in her frustrated confusion.

Before the conversation would be able to continue on Cheren's part, the Pokemon League came into sight. The gigantic castle-like architecture lied before them in massive greatness, only briefly sampling the power held by the people who occupied it.

"I see that we will have to carry this conversation on later," Cheren felt a halcyon overcome him – he would get to avoid the awkward conversation of exactly why he wanted to fly separately, "Ares, land down in front of the building, please."

The Unfezant cooed while nodding in response to his trainer. He angled his wings to lower their altitude, swooping down ahead of Touko and Orion. Touko hung her legs over the shoulders of Orion, allowing him to fly with his body straight up without throwing Touko off. Orion levitated downwards, Touko wrapping her arms around his small head to make sure she wouldn't fall off. As the two neared the ground, Orion swapped the rocket-like parts of his body for his casual legs and arms.

He landed on the ground with a "thud", swooping some dust around him in the meanwhile. Touko unwrapped herself from his head, scooting onto his shoulder. Orion cupped a hand around her waist, gently carrying her to the path below. She smiled at her Pokemon, patting his hand as he took it away from her waist.

"Thank you, sweetie. You deserve a rest." her hand grabbed the Timer Ball on her belt, clicking the button on the Pokeball to place the Golurk back.

Cheren already placed Ares back into his Pokeball, clear that he had done so since he stood with a hand on his hip. Cheren guided her towards the pseudo-Pokemon Center. Touko walked close to Cheren, feeling an odd anxiousness take over her head as if something bad was going to happen. She wasn't exactly sure what, but she felt the feeling square in her gut.

On top of that, she was freezing for whatever reason. Touko couldn't figure out why... She could see an askance come from Cheren.

"Are you cold? On that note, where is your jacket?" Cheren's voice was filled with concern, as he was one to always watch her back.

She grabbed her arms, automatically met with the feeling of cold, goosebump-covered skin. She groaned, wanting to smash her head against a wall to punish her stupidity.

"Dammit," she cursed herself aloud, "I apparently left it back at the hospital!"

He turned his head to her, observing the goosebumps formed all along her body. He chuckled slightly to himself, smirking at the silly action.

"You're just going to have to wear mine for the brief while." Cheren offered, already placing his fingers at the topmost button.

Unbeknownst to Cheren's knowledge, Touko had flinched at the offer. Her cheeks warmed up, causing her to curse herself for bashfully blushing whenever Cheren did anything vaguely sweet for her. He worked at the silvery buttons, unbuttoning the last button right before they were to walk into the pseudo-Pokemon Center. Cheren began turning to Touko as he removed the trench coat.

She hadn't fully turned to him before the jacket was over her shoulders. The smell of his cologne still remained fresh on there despite the day's efforts.

"Thank you." she murmured quietly, growing too bashful to speak louder.

"It's my pleasure, dear. Now, let's go on inside." he rushed his words a bit since the meeting was beginning soon.

Touko walked ahead of him, placing her arms in the sleeves of the trench coat while she walked. Cheren caught up with Touko, placing his palm against the small of her back.

"Right this way." he guided her, closer to her than he thought he was.

"_Stop__, __stop__, __stop_." Touko snapped at herself, regarding her cheeks that were now bright with rosiness.

Cheren took his hand away from her back as she realized where she was going, walking through a doorway that was propped open. She was confronted with a set of stairs that went downwards and curled underneath the floor of the pseudo-Pokemon Center.

Upon walking down the steps revealed that the meeting room was a huge basement beneath the Elite Four. The meeting room was simply a large room with two hallways. The two were surrounded by light sky blue walls that were littered with photos and paintings. Touko could see signs plastered outside of the hallways. One hallway to the far left wall of the room was labeled "Bathrooms", while the other hallway at the opposite side was labeled "Kitchen".

The room had a miniature, wooden stage right next to the hallway leading to the kitchen. The only items on the stage were a podium alongside a microphone. Between the stage and the staircase Touko stood nearby were many matching, round tables, covered with light blue plaid patterned clothes. A bronze, giant chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting the room up brightly with its many artificial candle light bulbs.

There was a long, rectangular table to the side, with chiefs sampling an array of foods. Touko could recognize the faces of many Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and some faces she had yet to see before.

"_This place is huge... and it has free food - I'm liking it._" Touko thought to herself, clutching onto Cheren's trench coat in the meantime.

"Touko," Cheren called for her, Touko turning to him in response, "I have to visit with a fellow Gym Leader about something. I'll be back briefly, but you go ahead and get something to eat."

* * *

Marlon washed his hands in the sink of the Elite Four's fancy bathroom. He felt weird with clothes on for once, wearing a blue plaid shirt and white dress pants – something he found was a well thought out, fancy outfit. The hastiness of the door slamming open made him leap. Upon observe to see who it was through the reflection of the mirror, Marlon chuckled and flashed off a huge smile at the sight of his exceptional friend; the Normal-Type Gym Leader.

"Cheren, my man! What's—"

"No time to talk! Well... actually, I need to discuss something with you right quick." Cheren appeared to be panicking as he rushed up to Marlon, who began drying his hands with the fancy white rag while listening in to his friend.

"Alright brother, what's hanging?" Marlon asked before hanging the rag back on the golden hook.

"I have Touko and Skyla in the same room. Skyla's prominent at looking for opportunities to stab my back," Cheren exhaustively sighed, placing a hand against his thigh while keeping the other on his hip, "That leads me to conclude that Skyla is going to say something to altogether devastate Touko's mental representation of me."

"Dude..." Marlon sighed, leaned against the bathroom counter while he crossed his arms in a slumped, carefree manner, "you can't keep lyin' to Touko. You're going to keep pilin' lie on lie and soon – there will be a lie that's the straw that breaks the Camerupt's back. Besides that, she's seriously hot – you shouldn't do this to her." Marlon smirked, sedately looking in the mirror to fix his hair – making sure no water was left in his bright blue locks from his ride over to the Pokemon League.

Cheren felt a sting of jealously, but Cheren knew Marlon wouldn't go behind his back and try to woo Touko. Looking at Marlon, he decided to let out the final string of requests.

"Just... make sure Skyla doesn't go anywhere of conversational distance of Touko. Please?" Cheren requested, having Marlon reply with a nod, "Thanks. I'll be seeing you."

Cheren hastily walked out, the door closing tightly shut as he left. Marlon sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Dammit, I was _so_ going to flirt the hell out of Touko... Well, I guess Skyla will have to do."

* * *

They only had snack foods, like assorted fruits and cheese. That was enough to fill her appetite, as she created a bowl of chocolate covered fruits, separate cheese and cherries, and even a bit of Casteliacone Ice Cream.

Once she had gotten some food, she found an unoccupied table. Preferring to sit alone for the brief while, she sat there and observed how many people had their Pokemon out. Touko plucked the single Premier Ball from her belt, clicking on the button to enlarge the ball.

"I haven't really trained with you lately, so why not?"

Touko stood up to release the Swanna. The normally quiet, calm Swanna seemed a bit deranged by something. Touko shrugged it off. The Swanna enjoyed perching herself on seats, couches, and beds rather than the floor. That was the reason why Touko stood in the first place, so she could pull a chair out for Aphrodite.

Touko took note of how Aphrodite climbed the chair instead of slightly flapping her wings to reach the mild height – something she rarely did unless she was tired or sick. Touko eyed the Swanna suspiciously, sitting down cautiously. She was just being overprotective. She viewed her Pokemon much like a mother would view her children, only Touko hated kids but loved Pokemon.

Touko grabbed a ripe red cherry from the assorted fruit, holding it out to her Swanna. Aphrodite held her head away, showing that she did not want it. Oddly enough, Aphrodite loved fruits. Touko was growing concerned for the Swanna, leaning back on her chair as she plopped the cherry in her mouth. Touko almost began to convince herself to remove her eyes from her Swanna and begin eating the fancy fruits she had until she saw someone walking to her table.

She looked to see Skyla, wearing a summery-flower patterned blue and golden yellow dress over her normal attire. It was held up by two flimsy strings that tied behind her neck. Touko had never seen Skyla in any other outfit, besides the one that showed exactly how flat-chest Touko was. Skyla smiled at Touko, creating an odd vibe as she did so.

"Hey! I couldn't help but see you looking at your Swanna like something's wrong. Is everything alright?" Skyla sounded sweet with her tone.

Any suspicions about Skyla were lifted, allowing Touko to feel a bit more comfortable. Touko reached out to her Swanna, who was by then curled up in an exhausted form.

"Well... Aphrodite here rarely acts like this unless she's sick... You're a Flying-Type expert, right? Could you—" Touko's worried words were cut off by Skyla.

"Of course I am! I can check her, yeah. I think I may know what the issue is..." Skyla could already tell what the issue was, mildly impressing Touko.

As Skyla reached for Aphrodite, Touko took her hands away. Aphrodite was one to snap at strangers, but she seemed too exhausted to care. Skyla guided the Swanna to her webbed feet, patting her hands down the white-feathered abdomen. Touko hadn't noticed before, but her stomach appeared to be swelled the slightest.

"Yep. You have yourself a pregnant Pokemon here." Skyla clarified.

There was a tense moment of silence, Touko not believing what she had just heard. She mouthed words that never uttered, biting her bottom lip in anxiousness of the truth.

"... I'm sorry?"

"Your Swanna is pregnant." Skyla spoke in a more basic tone, speaking a bit louder as well to ensure Touko could hear.

Touko glared at her Swanna, who sat down and looked away in shame as Skyla removed her hands from the swollen belly of Aphrodite. Touko stood up, standing right beside the Swanna's chair.

"Aphrodite! H-How?!" Touko snapped at her Swanna. She was her Pokemon, she couldn't get pregnant – not then.

"Uh, well, sex education says—" Skyla was abruptly interrupted by Touko.

"I know that! I'm not an idiot! But... who?! When?!" Touko was growing irritated, watching as her Swanna sassily held her head away from Touko.

"Haven't you been with Cheren a lot this week?" Skyla suddenly questioned, catching Touko's attention.

Touko pursed her lips, confused by the question. She went ahead and answered it anyway with a nod before scratching the back of her head. Skyla hummed in her thought, appearing to be thinking about something deeply as she crossed her arms.

"Cheren has a male Unfezant, if I'm correct. I thought I saw them flying together the night you and Cheren both attacked the Plasma Frigate..." Skyla handed out the information, making Touko put two and two together.

"... I'm so going to fucking kill him." Touko murmured to herself.

For a moment, she thought she could sense the faintest of smiles radiate from Skyla. Before she could check and see if it was true or not, she saw the form of Cheren approaching. She snapped her head away from her fatigued Swanna, glaring at Cheren. He appeared nervous, eyeing all the two girls.

"Is everything al—" before Cheren was to continued his shushed, worried words, Touko snapped – showing her anger through spat words.

"Komor, hand me your Unfezant so I can fucking roast him! Your fucking turkey impregnated my Swanna!" Touko growled, her fist gripped at her sides.

He was becoming afraid of grabbing attention. Touko's mad gaze was square on Cheren, her teeth slightly bared at him along with that fierce gaze. She was angry, enough so that she was ready to rip his throat out.

"Touko, I'm sorry. I can't help what my Pokemon and your Po—"

"My Pokemon?! I'm blaming this squarely on you, Komor. Because of you and your irresponsibly of not controlling your Pokemon, I'll have to take my Swanna off my team so she doesn't lose her eggs!" Touko snapped, not seeming to give in just yet.

A booming voice came from the speakers, interrupting the argument at fold. They looked to see Drayden standing at the podium, speaking clear into the microphone at the side.

"There appears to be another storm rolling in, so we're going to start this meeting in about five minutes so we can all go home quickly." Drayden spoke, his voice echoed through the speakers on all four corners of the massive room.

The two looked back at each other as the crowd conversations resumed. Touko was the first to speak, since she was always so bold and fast-minded whenever she was angry.

"Learn to control your Pokemon before you ruin something else." Touko coldly murmured to him.

She slipped a hand through the trench coat Cheren let her borrow to pull out Aphrodite's Premier Ball. She returned the Pokemon wordlessly before sitting back down, her head plopping down into her hand as she leaned her elbow on the table. Cheren sighed, hesitantly sitting in the seat that was left for her expectant Swanna.

Marlon had walked up, seeing that he didn't do his job to well since Skyla was had sat across from Cheren. Cheren glared Marlon, watching as the normally careless man nervously chuckled as he pulled out a chair for himself.

* * *

Touko payed little attention during the meeting, which was about Team Plasma and what the trainer's jobs were if Team Plasma was spotted anywhere. Touko only received the words "head to the nearest town, ensure every town has at least one skilled trainer protecting it". She would tell Touya and maybe Bianca about it, since both were considerably skilled trainers. On top of that, she heard that each would be given an assignment tomorrow...

She left without a word, but made sure that the trenchcoat was left behind. She placed it on the back of her chair, somewhere within Cheren's reach. She was mad, she just wanted to get out of there and breathe. She honestly felt somewhat empty without the trenchcoat around her shoulders, but the scent of Cheren that lingered on her was overwhelming. Orion was worried as he flew her home.

Her mother was worried when she got home, running straight for the shower to rub damn Cheren's scent off of her. She was sure she had rubbed her body to the point of being red. She was so angry. Her Swanna wouldn't be able to battle for a very long time – not until the Ducklett ducklings that would most likely hatch would be fully independent. Touko was shaking, she was ready to murder if she had to.

* * *

"I'm still sorry about that, man," Marlon apologized, taking a sip from the cup filled to the brim with beer, "Jeez, you really chugged that down fast, my man."

"I realize that. Shit, I bet Touko hates me now. I'm stressed as hell right now," Cheren hissed, pulling something out of his trenchcoat pocket, "I'm going to smoke this situation out of my brain."

Marlon sighed, seriously feeling bad for not keeping his promise to his friend. He watched as Cheren pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and quickly inhaling the drug. With a sigh, he released the puff of smoke. He knew he was going to be severely stressed by the end of the night, thus he stored the cigarettes in his pocket at the last second.

"Now, tell me, Marlon," Cheren continued to tap his fingers against the wooden, umbrella -covered table, "Tell me that you'll do your best to ensure neither one of them murders the other tomorrow. You three are working together, correct?"

"Yeah. I guess Touko doesn't know that yet. Do you wanna tell her or should I? I don't have her Xtransceiver contact, though." Marlon leaned back on his chair, placing his arms behind his head.

"She's most likely ready to murder me at this point, so maybe if I call her in the morning, I'll have a better confrontation than if I were to call her right now." Cheren took another puff of his cigarette.

"Sounds like a plan. If she gets too stressed, I promise I'll get her far away from Skyla." he placed his chin on his hand, leaning his elbow against the table, "Skyla can be a bitch sometimes..." he grumbled.

"Why else would I break up with her?" Cheren grumbled, the memory making him desire another puff of his cigarette.

* * *

Touko woke up to the sound of her Xtransceiver ringing. She grumpily sighed into her pillow, slamming her hand against her bedside desk. She grabbed the electronic, barely able to read the screen that included the caller ID. After blinking a bit, her vision became clearer.

"_Incoming voice call from Cheren Komor_," the screen read. She felt like ignoring it with every fiber of her body since it was Cheren. She could still freshly remember every reason she was pissed at him, even at ten in the morning when she had just woke up.

She tapped the screen, placing the Xtransceiver beside her. She yawned and streched, awaiting for Cheren to speak.

"... Hello? Touko?" Cheren's voice requested for her.

"I'm here. Thanks for waking me up, asshole." Touko spat as she sat up, knowing that if she were to lie down – she would only fall asleep.

She could hear him sigh for a brief second before continuing on to the reason he was calling.

"The Pokemon League Association is making everyone who was at the meeting last night do something today. You missed that part since it was late announcement that was clarified after you left." Cheren's voice was flat and emotionless, which Touko remembered as a nervous habit of Cheren's.

"What am I supposed to do?" Touko asked, yawning again as she twisted her neck – popping it out of its pain.

"Skyla and Marlon both said you're with them." he paused before saying this, the hesitation making Touko anxious.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do?" Touko asked again, growing irritable.

"... You are supposed to go to Driftveil City, where you'll be given more information through ex-Team Plasma members who have recently formed a refuge home there for themselves. Remember that they're not members of Team Plasma anymore, they are on our side." Cheren's voice remained emotionless, as if he were telling her grave news.

It was grave news, after all. She was assigned to Driftveil – a city that included the nightmare of Liam's gravesite. Cheren didn't want to inform her that Liam's grave was most likely demolished after the PWT was built, as he had no idea how to inform her of that. He could hear her softly yet frequently breathing through the mouth, knowing she was growing nervous of having to face her fears.

"If you need me, Hugh, Mei, and I will be searching for information around our town, Aspertia. And, Touko?" Cheren's voice finally had some source of emotion – but one of concern.

"Y-Yeah?" Touko stammered, finding her heart beating out of her chest in her upbeat nervousness.

"... I'm sorry I let Ares mess around with Aphrodite. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow..." Cheren could hear the Xtransceiver's ending of call tone go off, "...Touko?"

Cheren felt stupid, nonetheless he knew that apologizing was all he did for her. She was facing her fears that day, having to face the memories of her beloved Liepard – who had been coldly beaten to his death and no longer with her. Not only that, she was going to be there with Skyla – Cheren's nightmare.

* * *

Touko had given Aphrodite to Bianca, who willingly agreed to help watch after the expecting Swanna. There was a barn with a heater outside of lab, which would be useful with the egg's incubation. Touko had forgiven Aphrodite, figuring that Cheren's stupid Unfezant had wooed her to utter annoyance.

The Swanna looked depressed as Touko left – yet understood that she shouldn't battle with eggs in her womb. She remained silent on the flight over to Driftveil, her concerned Golurk commonly looking up to check on his trainer. She had to remain calm for her Pokemon, for the lives she had to save...

However, upon finding a new building where the Cold Storage once was, Touko gasped.

"Orion, land down there!"

* * *

Touko was running all over the Pokemon World Tournament – where the Cold Storage used to be, where her precious Liepard was brutally murdered. She searched all around for his grave for at least an hour – a patch of dark grass with a grave marker that lied flat against the soil that was labeled "Liam". There wasn't a single patch of grass anywhere, the entire place was taken over by tile. Touko could feel herself growing mad, ready to yell at the next person she saw give her a judgmental look.

Touko could feel herself edging towards a panic attack within the entirety of five in the afternoon. She could feel it deep in her chest, that grew tighter at the thought of not being able to find Liam. She saw a relatively empty dock, deciding that she would rest there and calm herself. She ran out to the very edge of the dock, looking out to the sea in front of her. The waves were somewhat relaxing, each tiny wave that hit the dock making her mind clear itself.

The scent of the salty breeze helped her get rid of the image stored in her mind of the awful stench of Liam's blood. She looked down into the ocean, looking at the dark water. It looked completely inviting for some reason. Maybe she could have gotten rid of her responsibilities right there – leap in the water after placing her belt on the dock so her Pokemon wouldn't suffer the same fate.

She considered doing it, her hands reaching for her belt.

"Oh, Toukoooo! Sweetheart, we need to get back to work!" Touko heard a voice calling from the top of the dock.

She looked back to see Skyla walking towards Touko, her arms crossed in a sassy manner. Touko was ready to murder – Skyla would be her first victim. Touko felt her teeth grind, her breathing accelerate, and an all-out desire to blame someone for this atrocious. Skyla walked closer to Touko – in doing so, she was making a mistake. Touko clutched her fist, glaring at the girl who was only somewhat shorter than herself.

"You," Touko hissed, making Skyla stop in place a few feet away, "you damn Gym Leaders did this to me. I'm never forgiving you or any other Gym Leader for doing this to my Liam!"

"Liam?" Skyla was genuinely confused, placing a hand at her hip and another at her chin, "I'm sorry, I don't know who Liam—"

"He was my Liepard! He was mine until Team Plasma took what was rightfully mine! They murdered him! I buried him here, only to find that you and your friends built a castle over his body!" Skyla could see tears swelling in the enraged girl's eyes and her voice cracking.

"It's just a Liepard," Skyla hissed, "Get over it."

The heartless comment made Touko's eyes widen and her chest swell up with anger that was of undesirable measure.

She pushed Skyla away by pressing her palms against her collarbones, almost shoving her to the ground. Skyla huffed, staring at Touko with an agape mouth.

"He was my Liepard! Liam was special to me! A-And to come home to find this fucking bullshit is horrifying!" Touko scratchily screamed, truly frightening Skyla.

She turned her back, signaling that she didn't want to talk anymore. Despite that, Skyla kept egging on with her harassment, hating Touko more than anything. Touko saw Skyla reach out, grabbing a fistful of Touko's hair with her gloved hand and pulling her down. She struggled to get out of the grip, finding out that Skyla was exceptionally strong.

Touko screamed, feeling godawful pain as she pulled down harder. Touko clawed at Skyla's arm, digging her long nails in Skyla's skin as Touko grunted in her anger.

"You think you're so special since that green haired boyfriend of yours chose you to be the heroine of Unova, huh?!" Skyla angrily spat at Touko, who responded with a loud whine.

"Ungrateful bitch! This is the thanks I get?!" Touko grunted through her pain.

Deciding she had enough, Touko sharply shot an elbow backwards. She hit Skyla directly in the chest, causing damage that was enough to make Skyla let go of her hair. Skyla was growing red, just as much as Touko was. Both were seeing red, ready to knock each other out.

"Let's take note, sweetheart; you've obviously failed to get rid of Team Plasma. In no world am I 'grateful' for you," Skyla taunted, leering at her in same fashion as Touko herself leered, "May I add a cherry atop of this cake? I have something to share to you about your other boyfriend, Cheren Komor."

Touko could feel her heart cease beating. She knew she was absolutely pissed at Cheren, but had he done while Touko was gone? Touko was growing anxious, yet kept her glare alive.

"I don't want to hear it." Touko growled, feeling her arm shaking in temptation to reach out and punch Skyla straight across the face.

"Cheren and I—"

"Ladies! Oh, goodness! Ladies, ladies, ladies," Marlon voice called as he ran down the dock, "I'm going to have to have you two calm down a bit!"

Touko had her teeth bared at Skyla as she had the same smile from yesterday slapped across her face. Touko didn't even want to imagine what Skyla was going to finish that dreadful sentence off with. She wouldn't get to figure out exactly what as Marlon stood in front of Touko, realizing she was the more violent of the two.

"Skyla, do you mind getting the tapes and sending them to the Pokemon League? I'd really appreciate it, my friend." Marlon was trying to find a way to separate the two, keeping true to his promise to Cheren since he failed to keep it last night.

Skyla glared at Marlon before pivoting on her heel, walking towards the PWT with her arms crossed. Marlon sighed in relief, turning around to see Touko with her back to him. She had her arms to her side, her fist clutched to the point of her knuckles turning white. He could hear her heavily breathing while attempting to calm herself down through each breath by quietly humming.

Marlon couldn't tell what she was humming since her breath was so ragged, yet he knew she needed a breather. An idea popped in his mind, reaching for a Pokeball within one of the lens of his googles. He had no other place for the Pokeballs and he had only two Pokemon with him at the moment.

"Hey pretty, you wanna ride on my Wailord? It's pretty calming, if I say so myself." Marlon offered, enlarging the Dive Ball that contained the giant Pokemon by clicking the button.

Touko sighed, gulping before speaking, "Um... no thanks. I wanna find out what's going on..."

Marlon observed Touko as she picked for the Timer Ball that contained Orion, "... Pretty, just know that the truth may hurt... But it's what's goin' on now that matters... Just know that Cheren loves you," Marlon laughed, placing a hand against his chest, "I hear it from him all the time."

Touko practically memorized the words, knowing they would come of use.

* * *

"Five minutes until your destination." the Xtransceiver's robotic, feminine voice informed Touko. Touko felt a sense of relief, since it had begun to drizzle. Seeing Orion was a Ground-Type, even drizzling wasn't too great for the Pokemon.

She decided to land at a route below them, patting his back to signal to him the demand. He was hasty about the demand, quickly flying down into a patch of grass and placing Touko down. She quickly thanked the giant, placing him back in his ball before beginning to run to the town she had seen in midair. As she rushed down the dirt path, she saw a sign labeled "Floccesy Town".

Floccesy Town, not Aspertia. She sighed, deciding to ask a local where Aspertia was. She didn't want to have to go through the complex walking directions from the Xtransceiver. She began running down the town path and through the town, looking for locals. Everyone appeared to have ran inside their homes due to the drizzle. Abruptly, she heard godawful screeching emitting from the woods nearby the path.

Growing wary, she grabbed a random Pokeball. She released the Pokemon within the ball, having Florence come out. The suspicion was killing her, causing her to follow the noise. It led her down a forest path that twisted to the curve of the woods. Florence followed beside Touko, both being silent as the screeches became louder.

"You hear that?" Touko asked in a shushed voice.

Florence nodded, as the screeching began vibrator the ground beneath their feet.

They came to a stop, finding a clearing at the end of the path. To Touko's suspicious, she was absolutely correct. A Team Neo Plasma member was in the forest clearing with a massive Pokemon at his side. Touko gasped as she remembered the Pokemon – a Thundurus. She encountered the Pokemon briefly before her journey to Victory Road, not wanting to catch the Pokemon seeing it was a Legendary.

Seeing it under the ownership of a Team Plasma member made her want to catch the poor thing. The reason why it was hard for her to recognize it was because it appeared to be in a different form. He stood on two, tiny hind legs while balancing on his barbed tail. He held his two, white fluff covered arms, showing off three massive claws. Touko looked at Florence, who was unfazed by the appearance of a Legendary.

"Run up to him and use Stone Edge." Touko whispered, watching as Florence ran past Touko.

Florence ran swiftly, running her scythes against the ground. A duo of sharp stones formed, allowing her to hit the Thundurus with them. He roared in pain while giving off sparks, snapping back to see Florence. Touko ran out from her hiding spot, coming in view of the Team Neo Plasma member and the Thundurus.

"Thundurus, Focus Blast!" the grunt ordered the Legendary.

The Legendary growled as he put his palms near each other, quickly forming orange aura between his palms. Before Florence could evade, the steam of aura hit her. Touko gasped, watching as her Bisharp failed to get up. Thundurus was strong – a heavy match against Florence. The Bisharp wouldn't let the advantage get her down. She stood up, her legs shaky yet strong.

"Night Slash!" Touko ordered, watching as the Bisharp leaped up and slashed the Thundurus' face with her scythe and dark energy.

The Thundurus screeched, grabbing Florence by her scythe before she could land back on the ground. Touko heard a rumble come from the Thundurus' chest. She looked at the face of Thundurus, seeing blood already forming from the cut that was almost perfectly vertical on his face. He was pissed off, fully desiring the murder of the Bisharp.

"Thunder!" On the spur of the moment, the Thundurus breathed in to gather energy.

Before Touko could command anything of Florence, massive amounts of static charged through Thundurus into Florence. Sparks flew all around the two, the bright blue electric causing Touko to go blind for mere seconds. Whenever the attack ended, Touko regained her sight... only to see Florence's fainted form being tossed over to her.

"Fuck!" Touko cursed under her breath, returning the Bisharp.

Before she could grab another ball, the Thundurus came charging towards her. The massive creature whipped his tail out, wrapping it around Touko. To her relief, the barbs of his tail did not dig into her. Thundurus tossed Touko to the muddy ground, pinning her down with a strong arm. Her arms were locked, prohibiting her from reaching a Pokeball. She could see the boots of the Team Neo Plasma member, but it was hard to say anything.

She was being pressed harder into the mud the more she flailed, giving the Team Plasma member a good laugh.

"You know, Thundurus and I came here to search for Keldeo... but I guess you'll do. Ghetsis will love this," the grunt chuckled, hearing Touko's grunts and screamed in response, "Thundurus! Knock the bitch out!"

Touko's eyes closed tightly, expecting the massive fist to be bashed into her skull. However, nothing came of the command – other than the grip around her loosening. A sudden force knocked Thundurus away, pinning him by his white, puffy mane with a sharp stone. Touko heard the massive booms of a heavy Pokemon walking beside her. She was barely able to look up, seeing the mud had set her head in place.

She could make out the sight of a Gigalith. The massive Rock-Type stood protectively beside her, appearing to be doing so by command.

"Stone Edge again, Athena!" Touko easily recognized the voice as belonging to Cheren.

She attempted to get out of the mud, pushing against the ground and successfully doing so. As she did, she could see the Gigalith stomp on the ground and bring out a rock. She kicked the rock, letting the sharp rock scrape against Thundurus' Pokemon fainted, causing the Team Plasm grunt to return the Pokemon to its ball.

The Gigalith, Athena, placed a foot near Touko. She assumed this meant Athena was offering help for Touko. She grabbed onto one of the red crystals on Athena's body, helping herself up. Touko saw a light layer of the moist mud covering half her body, especially in the places where her body had been pushed the furthest into the ground.

Touko looked up to see the Team Plasma member pulling out a gun – aiming it directly towards her. In the panic of the moment, she had no clue what to do. Athena threw an arm out, shielding Touko even though no bullets were fired. Touko looked to see that Cheren had disarmed the grunt, throwing the gun into the lake – therefore, the gun was unusable.

The grunt reached to punch Cheren across the chin, only for him to deflect the punch and counter with a punch to the throat. The grunt began violently coughing, holding his neck as he turned his back and slouched. Cheren glared at the Team Plasma grunt, grunting as he pulled the man back by his collar. He placed a choker-hold around the man's neck, the anger pulsing through him shown through his flexed arms.

Due to the fact his collared shirt was white and damp, his flexed muscles were showing. This made a blush appear across Touko's face, forcing her to scold herself for thinking of such things at the wrong time.

"Give me one reason not to kill you!" Cheren growled at the Plasma Grunt,.

"Go to hell!" the Plasma grunt spat before reaching for a Pokeball. A Weezing appeared out of the ball, causing Cheren to remember what had happened nearly two weeks before at the Plasma Frigrate. The Weezing sucked in air before blowing out a haze, fogging the area. Touko couldn't see Cheren, as the haze covered the forest clearing in a matter of seconds. She heard the two tasseling, causing Athena to push Touko further behind her thick, rocky arm.

The rain grew heavier, adding a piece of cake to the situation. A sound of a Pokeball opening echoed the area. Soon, heavy gust formed from where Cheren was moments before the fog formed. The gust cleared the fog away as quickly as it formed, thanks to the handy held of Cheren's Unfezant. Cheren returned the Unfezant, seeing the heavy rain wouldn't mix well for a bird Pokemon such as Unfezant. Cheren placed the ball in his tie before grabbing another one and returning Athena.

As he placed Athena into his tie, he rushed over to Touko. He grabbed her elbows, observing her arms to ensure there were no injuries on her. Afterwards, he checked her torso.

"You're not injured, are you?" Cheren asked, his anger seeming to fade away into worry.

She shook her head, pulling her arm away from Cheren so she'd be able to clear away the mud from her face with a cupped hand. She sighed, looking down at her outfit that was stained with mud. The heavy rain was bittersweet, seeing it washed away the mud but soaked her clothes at the same time.

"I feel shit, but that's all. Where did that ass-fuck of a Team Plasma member go?" Touko cursed, observing the area once more.

"He escaped. There's no point in chasing after him – the storm is picking up. He did something with Thundurus to make it rain harder." Cheren informed her.

She removed herself from his grasp, reaching for the Master Ball on her Pokeball belt, "I have a fucking Legendary, too. He isn't scared of a wimpy-ass storm."

Before she could grab the Master Ball, she felt Cheren's hand grasp her wrist. She turned around, glaring at him as he stared at her with no emotion.

"I'm not letting _you_ out there in that storm. You'll kill yourself out there. You're coming to my apartment." he authoritatively ordered.

Feeling completely exhausted and not in the mood to fight back, she pulled away while keeping a her glare on him.

* * *

Cheren removed the card key from the door, hearing a quiet buzz utter from the door. He opened the door to his apartment, holding it for Touko before shutting and locking it. She couldn't quite understand why he was locking it – there were only two other apartment complexes in the entire two story building, with one was not even occupied. There wasn't truly a reason to lock the door, unless he was paranoid of Team Plasma.

The thought was a bit eerie, so she couldn't blame him. She heard the flick of a switch, lighting the apartment. The living room in front of her – seeming just as big as her own. It was covered in a light tan carpet, unlike the area around her that was a wood floor. There was a couch and a loveseat, both having a white-light blue stripe pattern to comply with the light blue-gray walls.

A glass coffee table was in front of the loveseat and couch, having papers and three coffee mugs scattered across it. In front of the coffee table was a flatscreen television of a low, rectangular pine desk. To the sides of her were a doorway that lead to a kitchen area, while the other side lead to a hallway. Both had the same wood flooring, making both Cheren and Touko's soaked bodies be relatively easy to clean after. Touko looked to her right which lead to the hallway, seeing a bookshelf that was built into the wall.

Cheren began removing his tie to set on a hook nearby the front of the door before calling for his starter, "Atticus!"

She heard a thump come from a room somewhere down the hallway, followed by the sound of clawed paws walking on wood. The Samurott walked up to his trainer with a smile across his face. Cheren laughed as the old Pokemon greeted him.

"He's getting too old to battle. That's why you haven't seen him." Cheren spoke to Touko, still keeping his eyes on his starter as he scratched the Samurott's chin, "Now, Atticus. Touko is staying the night," she gasped at that statement, never agreeing to such, "so I'm going to put you back in your Pokeball so the guest bedroom will be open. Alright?" The Samurott nodded, allowing Cheren to pull out the Pokeball that belonged to Atticus.

Cheren returned the Samurott back in his Pokeball, walking over to the area where his tie was, which was close to the door on a key-hook. There was a small desk beneath it the hook, which had a shelf where he placed the Samurott's Pokeball. He looked up at Touko, who glared at him while crossing her arms.

"I never agreed to stay. I'm leaving as soon as the storm ends and I get this shit off me." Touko looked down at her outfit again, observing the mud-stained white shirt that clearly showed her red-and-white striped bra.

… She hadn't noticed that before. She looked up to see Cheren removing his eyes from her chest, clearing his throat in the meanwhile. Her hands messed with the jacket, placing the drenched jacket's material over the visible bra. He placed a hand on his hip, looking at Touko's face instead of her soaked chest.

"I can inform you that it will certainty take some time to wash those clothes. However, I will let you borrow mine for the brief while." Cheren offered.

She hadn't really thought of that one disadvantage. Cheren had a point – she didn't have any clean clothes – which including necessary lingerie – in her availability.

"Is it alright if I take a shower? I feel like a damn Stunfisk." Touko murmured, referring to the mud that stained her clothing and skin.

"Yeah, it's the second door to the left in the hallway right there. I'll gather some clothing for your shower. There's a laundry basket in there – put your clothes in there." Cheren instructed, watching her walk down the hallway while removing her soaked jacket – forgetting about the visible bra.

The duo blushed simultaneously as she continued walking to the bathroom to begin her shower.

It was at some point through the first fifteen minutes that the memory of Touko's long shower habit came to mind. He had changed into a new set of clothes of his own for the brief while before he could take a shower, attiring of a navy-gray v-neck and a pair of gray-red plaid pajama pants. He had also done both beds – the guest bedroom's and his own. He was going to inform Touko to sleep in his room, since the guest bedroom's bed was still cluttered in Atticus' fur.

That was all in fifteen minutes. The next hour consisted of a few things. One included him knocking on the bathroom door, looking away as Touko grabbed the clothing he arranged for her. The stress of her thanking him through shutting the door was enough to send him to grab the cigarette pack that lied next to Atticus' Pokeball. He went outside to the balcony since he wasn't allowed to smoke inside due to the apartment complex's rules.

The covered balcony allowed him to stay dry. On top of that, the rain had calmed the slightest. He wasn't quite sure how Touko would react to him smoking. Bianca, Touko, and Touya were all still unaware that Cheren had begun smoking, which made him feel somewhat guilty. Hugh and Mei, however, knew all about his little addiction. Speaking of the two, Cheren wondered how they were. They both separated from Cheren early on in their adventure, as they had to go somewhere on the spur of the moment.

After awhile, the storm picked up again as he had predicted. That was when he decided to quit his smoking session. He threw the cigarette into an ashtray on the balcony's round table, grabbing the cigarette pack afterwards. Later on, he walked inside before locking the door behind him.

Directly after putting his cigarettes away, Touko walked out of the bathroom. Cheren felt himself heat up at the sight of her, seeing his clothes barely stayed on her. She wore a dull red button up that covered the black boxers she wore in substitute for lingerie, seeing she had no other choice. Her bistre hair was brushed back, reaching past her shoulder blades seeing it was free of its usual high ponytail.

"Uh, yeah, your sweatpants didn't fit me... they kinda just fell off, even when I tightened them." Touko handed the sweatpants to him, their hands briefly touching as she placed the pants in his palm.

She could feel a blush form over her cheeks, feeling ultimately awkward as she brought her hand back.

"I can grab you some different pants if—"

"I'm fine with just the boxers, really." Touko informed, looking out towards the window.

"I will be taking my shower, then. Oh, by the way, you are sleeping in my room. It's the room at the end of the hallway to the right." he watched her shoulders squirm in response to his message.

"Again, I can't promise you I'm staying here." she said her words crisply, moving her eyes to Cheren's.

He nodded politely, walking to his bathroom with the thought of her not being there once he finished his shower plaguing his mind. He showered relatively quick as usual, spending only about fifteen minutes showering. During the shower, he swore he heard Touko's gasp coming from the guest room, followed by a thump. He shrugged it off as paranoid hallucination from his exhaustion and stress.

However, when he stepped outside of the bathroom, his paranoia was becoming something tangible. He wasn't sure about checking his room, as he wasn't sure how Touko would feel with him parading around in his boxers instead of the pajama pants. He recalled the thump coming from the guest bedroom.

He looked over to the door right next to the bathroom wide open with the lights on – the same state he had left it in. There was something nagging him to check the guest bedroom. Following his guts, he did so.

He gasped audibly at the sight.

Touko sat with her back against the side of the guest bed. Her chest heaved with heavy, nervous breathing. Cheren could sense all sorts of emotions coming from her – confusion, anxiety, anger, and depression. She clutched the very reason behind all of this in the palm of her hand closest to Cheren. She had found it... she had found the black box in the drawer of the side table.

Cheren had no excuse for the condom box. He slowly walked in, not sure what to say or do as Touko sat and breathed shaky breaths.

"Were you... going to try to court me into having sex with you?" Touko asked, her eyes looking forward at nothing.

"No, Touko. I wouldn't do that to you..." he attempted to comfort her, too nervous to reach out and touch her.

"... Then... why?" her arm began trembling while she crushed the condom box in her palm, "Why would you hide this from me?" her voice was shaking with anger, hesitation between some of her words showed she was truly struggling to hold her anger back.

He was not sure how to answer a question like the one proposed to him by Touko. He was hiding too many things from her. Marlon was completely right – he was going to break Touko's heart by telling her truths she would have eventually found out. He flinched when she shot up, throwing the condom box to the ground and stomping on it.

"You've been hiding everything from me! I could smell cigarettes on you earlier, fucking bastard! I thought you hated smokers – just like Touya and I do! You know Bianca has asthma! You know what it is like for her – having to have us watch her back for when someone like you walks nearby!" Touko growled, walking closer until she was eventually face-to-face with him.

"That's not the only thing you're hiding from me! Tell me, what happened between you in Skyla while I was away?!" she was by then flat-out yelling, her anger truly erupting in front of him.

"... We... were in a relationship for a few months. The condoms are from the fling." Cheren spoke in an emotionless tone, looking at Touko's deranged eyes change into saddened ones.

"You... you told me you loved me..." her voice cracked in the act of tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Touko, I do love you. I just needed some way to think about someone else other than you—"

"Forget me, you mean. You wanted to clear me from your mind." she glared her swelling eyes, finding it hard to speak with her tremble lips.

"... I thought I needed to. I was going mental because deep inside my mind, I thought you were dead!" Cheren was now yelling himself, "I thought the only thing that would ever help me was if... if I forgot about you. You broke my heart, you took everything from me! You took yourself away and you pushed me away!" Cheren was furious himself, the thought of Touko breaking his heart enraging him.

"You're such a fucking self-absorbed bastard!" Touko spat, pushing him away from her while she continued ranting, "Did you honestly think we would kiss and it would be a happily ever after? Oh my god..." she began to sob uncontrollably, turning her back to him while wiping her face with the sleeve of his shirt she wore.

Cheren sighed, running a hand up his face and into his hair – gripping at his damp locks just as his stress controlled him, "Touko... Please... don't guilt trip me."

"Guilt trip?!" this was enough to send her pivoting on her heel, "You think this is guilt tripping?! Well, you're the one who did this to me!" Touko growled after her ranting, grabbing her scalp and beginning to pace, "Idiot, don't you understand?! It wasn't my choice to leave you!"

Cheren rushed to her, grabbing her shoulders before she could continue pacing, "Touko, calm down..." he shushed, but to no avail.

"Do you think I ever wanted Zekrom or to be Unova's damn hero?! No! I never wanted the title! In no world, do I still want it! Just... fucking kill me! I don't want to live this way anymore!" Touko begged, grabbing Cheren by his collar.

Cheren shushed her, cupping her cheek with a single hand, "Touko, don't say that..."

She began to sob uncontrollably, not moving an inch when Cheren wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Only after a few seconds was she to move again, ripping Cheren's arms away from her.

"Touko... please, please calm down." Cheren quietly requested.

"N-No! I hate you, Cheren Komor. We're through, we are so fucking through!" grinding teeth spat out the hateful words to him, breaking his heart once again.

"Touko, I thought you wanted this!" Cheren reminded her of the moment weeks before when they were telling each other they loved each other before sharing a brief kiss. It was all but a waste then, not relevant and only a memory to Touko.

"You wanted this! Damn, I'm just another girl you want to add to your precious list of fuck buddies! I can't trust you now! Because... all you want to fucking do is get in my pants!" Touko ranted, her arm violently shaking while she clutched her fists as tightly as possible.

"Touko, Touko! No! That's not true, I love you for you and—" Cheren's sweet offering was easily cut off yet again.

"Then fucking accept who I am! Learn to accept the way I had to that I was destined to become the goddamn heroine!" Touko's voice was increasing with cracks, "You think I'm happy with my life? Do you?! Because I fucking hate it! I'm not happy with having to put my Pokemon lives as well as mine at risk all the time! I never wanted the goddamn dragon! People here hate me, why would I want to save it?!" Touko took a short break to catch up on her breathing, her eyes swelling with fresh tears while she heavily breathed.

"Do you know how many times I-I looked at Zekrom's Pokeball and thought 'Why me?' Why me, Cheren? Look at me, I'm a wreck. I've thought of throwing his ball out into an ocean so I would be free from this nightmare! I don't want this life anymore! I want my sanity back! I can't take the thought of trying to kill myself like I tried in Kanto! I can't take it, Cheren!"

There was a moment of silence as both let her words sink in. There, she revealed her secret – her suicide attempt. Cheren was baffled, shown through with his agape mouth and widen eyes. Her mouth was shaking violently, her cheeks now stained with marks where tears had fallen.

"Touko..." Cheren softly called out to her, feeling his own heart break at the words she had spoke.

Before he could move to hug her or anything, she shook her head. Her back turned to him, hiding her tear-stained face from his eyes.

"You don't want to risk everything for the way I have for you. What's worth protecting anymore...?" she shook her head, hiccuping to her sobbing once again, "I'm leaving, I can't stay a-any longer."

Touko began walking out, only to have Cheren follow directly behind her. He could hear her sobbing to herself, causing guilt to scratch at him.

"Touko, come back here! Please!" Cheren called for her as she ran into his room, appearing to be looking for something.

Once in the room, he shut the door. He wasn't going to let her leave and attempt to brave against the storm out there. As thunder shook the apartment, it only increased the drive in Cheren. He watched her turn to him after searching the room for whatever she was looking for.

"Where's my belt?!"

Cheren could remember the belt sitting on the bathroom sink earlier. She apparently forgot that she placed it in there.

"It's not in here. Either way, you're not leaving." he stood his ground, watching as she stomped up to him.

"Get out of my way before I murder you!" she snapped, her fierce azure eyes unmoving on him.

"Touko, please calm down!" Cheren begged of her, observing her face that showed she was seeing red.

Cheren grabbed her shoulders, watching her attempt to flail away. In response, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands clawed at his chest as he moved a hand up her back, pushing her into the embrace. Noises between frustrated groaning and mourning cries utter from her, the confusing mix all being muffled by Cheren's shoulder. He shushed her, embracing her tighter as a frustrated cry uttered loudly from her lips.

"Touko, please... I don't want you getting hurt out there... stay here with me... please..." Cheren begged from her, running his fingers through her drying hair that had begun its natural curling.

He continued to shush her and play with her hair, hearing her sobs die down into calmer whimpers. He wasn't sure what to do other than continue playing with her hair, as it seemed to work well. She seemed to be wanting to pull away. Cheren let her do so, his fear of losing her keeping his hands at her hips. She appeared far more calm, her tearful rage reducing to a couple sniffles... until Cheren thought it would be a brilliant idea to lean forward and kiss her.

She gasped, growling as she furiously pushed him away. Before Cheren could say a word, her palm reached out to impact against his cheek. The slap was hard, showing that she was purely furious yet again.

"Right when I thought you changed! You're so goddamn selfish, Cheren! You know who you remind me of? My father!"

He could feel his world end right there. Being compared to Touko's father was being compared to the worst person she could think of. Her father was a cheating, drunk asshole who left Touko and her family – forcing their mother to raise two kids. Touko hated her father more than anything – she would prefer to be wedded off to Ghetsis than having to spend a day with her father.

"Now get out of my way!" Touko ordered, her face scrunching up as Cheren continued to stand his ground.

"No, Touko. I can't. I can't let you go, Touko." Cheren grasped her wrist, feeling his chest grow heavy.

She pulled her hand away, smacking his hand away, "Move your ass before I beat it, Komor!"

Her palms were coming towards his chest again, ready to push him. On the spur of the moment, Cheren grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. She struggled, searching for any means of escape.

"Touko, you can't leave me! Not again! I can't watch it again, Touko!" Cheren begged, his own throat becoming stuck with a lump.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Touko teasingly spat, pulling away at a mere moment of loosening his hands around her wrists, "For the last time, get out of my way!"

Cheren's eyes were swelling up just like hers as he began to speak to her in a shaky, anxious voice, "I'm not going to let you go! Not again, I already have done that before! I'm not letting you go!"

She retorted with a growl, reaching for his neck. She grasped his throat, attempting to choke him in order to get past him. He coughed as he reached his hands up hers, endeavoring to pry her smaller hands off with his own. He ultimately failed, Touko not ever wanting to give up. In order to save his life and possibly hers by preventing her from leaving, he removed his hands from hers.

Instead, he slipped his hands sneakily downwards. She didn't notice him grabbing her hips before hauling her upward, successfully removing her hands from his throat while doing so. He threw her over his shoulder, bracing the hits she pounded against his back during the time he walked over to bed – struggling since she thrashed around.

"Fucking bastard Let go of me!" she threw more punches at his back, still unwilling to give up.

Cheren had the same determination while he gently placed her on the navy comforter of the king sized bed. He quickly crawled over her body, grabbing her wrist to pin them to her sides. She was planning to knee him until he place a single leg between his own, locking the leg and making the other leg of no use.

"Are you going to fuck me now?! Is this what it's all about; you getting in my pants?!" Touko spat, her face scrunching as she trashed about and threw her head back.

"Touko—"

"Fuck you!" she screamed, attempting to trash until he would let go.

Not able to take it much longer, Cheren embraced her. He held her tightly, feeling her nails reach for his back. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, finding it hard to take the feeling of her squirming beneath him while she grunted and dug her nails in his back. However, he clutched the shirt she wore harder, ignoring the feeling caused by his arousal. He let her sob into his shoulder, muffling the loud cries of agony.

The sight, feeling, and sound of her that emotionally upset was enough to make him go insane. He hated this – he hated her feeling this way. It even made his chest tighten as he embraced her tighter, refusing to let go while she cried into his shoulder.

"Touko, I'm so sorry..." his voice cracked due to the lump, which disappeared after he cleared his throat, "I apologize for my egotistical thoughts as well as the actions that have come with them. I have truly seen now that they have undeniably traumatized you," he lightly laughed to himself, "It's silly to think I'm being selfish at this moment by not giving you needed space... Nonetheless, I know if I let you go, you'll just run out in that storm."

She grew quiet to his words, listening in he continued, "I refuse to even grasp at the idea of you being hurt again. It torments me to know I've caused pain to you. I love you, Touko... I love you so much..."

She continued to lightly sob into his shoulder, listening to him shush her. He took in her overwhelming scent that made his chest tight and his eyes swell, finding the moment with her so delicate and precious. He felt her easing down; her scratching turning into clutching and her once raised leg not requiring to be restrained. There was silence between the two for minutes, allowing them to embrace one another. Cheren continued playing with his hair like earlier, hearing her whimpers calm down as he played with the pretty locks.

"I'll... tell you something. Every moment I was with... with her," he could hear Touko angrily groan into his shoulder as well as tense up and squirm once again, "You would always be up in my mind. I realized a long time ago that I could never forget you. I can't forget about you... you're precious to me... you're perfect, Touko. I love you." he clutched her shoulder blade before moving his hands to her shoulders.

He lied her down, seeing her azure eyes still streaming with tears. Hesitantly, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. The simple gesture didn't anger her, she merely lied still and watched him lean back again. He gave a smirk, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I hope you may forgive me." he requested as he began to remove himself from her.

The feeling of her soft hand grasping his wrist made him stop. He looked back down at her, viewing her eye as they looked away from him. She appeared timid to Cheren, which lead him to question if she was frightened or hesitant about forgiving him.

Her voice was soft as she requested, "... Cher... please. I-I want you to kiss me again."

The request took Cheren aback. He didn't want to hesitate, afraid she would grow impatient or angry. He eased his elbows near her shoulders, intertwining his fingers in her beautiful hair. He placed his lips in the same place.

She retorted, "A-Again. Kiss me anywhere... I... I just want to feel you..."

He cupped her cheek, fondling a thumb across the skin before kissing the stroked area. He did so to the other cheek, observing the rosiness budding on the areas he kissed. He kept his hand against her cheek as he placed another kiss on her lips. She began shifting around, clutching the navy bed comforter beneath them.

He hovered over her chin before ducking his head beneath it, kissing at the sensitive spot. He heard a moan form from her throat, throwing a wave of desire at Cheren. He kept note in his mind to control himself as his lips traveled down her throat. It was hard to ignore the crescendo of moans uttering from her, each tiny kiss causing her to squirm the slightest. He made it to the bottom of her throat, kissing the spot between her collarbones.

A full-out tiny moan escaped her lips, causing her to open her mouth. Cheren could feel his boxers becoming tighter, which signaled it was time to calm down. He rested his cheek against her chest, being careful not to hurt her by resting his head any lower. He could hear her shaky breaths and feel her bare skin against his cheek. Touko reached her hands up, running her fingers through his hair.

"... Talk to me... I... I want to hear your voice." Touko requested one last time, still using a timid voice to ask.

"Touko..." he moved his head ascendingly, beginning to kiss her yet again beginning at the same spot he left off, "you are unquestionably beautiful..." he placed another kiss on the bottom of her right collarbone, "Everything about you remains exquisite..." he moved further up her collarbone, placing his lips against the smooth skin of hers, "There are so many things about you..." he went further up her collarbone, his voice vibrating her chest as he continued to speak against her collarbone, "that... that never fail to draw me in... You're the one who keeps me alive... I love you, Touko..."

Cheren drifted off, his icy eyes locking on the bare skin of her shoulder. He assumed the shirt had shifted around during her trashing, the sleeve must have merely fallen off her shoulder during the transition to the bed. Thinking about the fact she lacked a bra made blood rush to his chest, warming him up. There was selfishness within him, seeing that she had yelled at him not long before for wanting to get in her pants. He wouldn't deny it, he still wanted to. It was torturing him - him having her perfect body directly in his touch. He was self-centered, finding that he should be more concerned for her mental state then if he would be able to have her that night.

Hypothesizing that she would be okay with showing a little more skin for him, Cheren straighten up above her body before gently pulling the sleeve. The selfish part of him was taking over at the sight of her full collarbone and shoulder. With the sleeve, some of the fabric barricading her chest had been pulled along as well. The roundness of a small breast was showing, stopping the beating of Cheren's heart. Once the beating began, it was paced and seemingly frantic. Cheren could feel heat arising in him. He tried to gulp, but the undeniable desire for her refused to go away.

He locked his icy eyes with hers, able to see that she still looked frightened and anxious. Both of them were breathing in rather staggered style, since the duo were overcome by anxiousness. Touko curled her bare toes at the feeling of Cheren's lips at her collarbone once again. He lingered at the spot at the top of her collarbone, kissing her shoulder while letting his hot breath fall upon her skin.

Cheren couldn't help but speak his thoughts, "Touko... I want you..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**I really really really really really really REALLY hope no one misunderstands and thinks that instead of having sex, they're going to watch a marathon of Pixar movies. But in case you are confused; yes, they're having sex during the next part. There's the NSFW warning, which I'll post again when I publish the next chapter. If you're not comfortable with sex - I genuinely understand so you really won't be missing out on any major key to the plotline xd**


	7. Adagio

**! THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW !**

**There's sex in this chapter and if you want to skip the sex, just wait till the next chapter! There's no plot in this one that will... cum... later... hah... ha... get it because... cum and... okay nevermind****, I hope you truly enjoy this.**

**~ Flare**

* * *

**Chapter Six Part II – Adagio**

* * *

There was pure silence in response, letting the sound of rain pounding against the windows and roof echo the room.

Cheren removed himself from his spot at her shoulder, observing her flushed cheeks and bewildered look. Touko's azure eyes that were puffed from crying gazed into Cheren's. She was clueless of what to think of the situation ,_the __statement__. _He lingered above her, his palms pressing against the mattress near her shoulders. She looked at his chest that was being vibrated by his heart's strong beating.

She was aware what the context of the statement was. There was a look dabbed across Cheren's face. She had never seen the look from him or sensed the emotion. His lips were slightly pursed, letting through a few staggered breaths. The look in his eyes were fierce, displaying that he was ready for something to happen. She could figure out that it was a look of sexual desire.

She could feel a cold finger of nervousness scratch her spine, causing her to flinch. Touko's eyes wandered away, unsure if she could handle the sight.

"But... I-I've never had... s-sex before," she stammered, her fingers clasping the comforter beneath the two, "I don't know what t-to do for y-y—"

"I promise, you will not have to lift a finger for me." Cheren retorted, his frown curling into a gentle smirk.

There was a moment of silence, considering Touko had felt the cold fingers of anxiousness raking her spine once again. She gulped at the very thought of her clothing being off before him. She curled her toes while she tossed her head to enable her to look at him.

"... J-Just... just promise me t-that you'll be gentle with m-me." Touko stammered along, breathing in deeply in to match with her tightening chest.

"I swear on my life. If you become overwhelmed to the point that you want to stop, just tell me," his tender tone calmed her anxiousness, the smile on his face doing so as well, "Fine?"

"Fine. Um... should I...?" she was genuinely confused, looking down at the clothes she wore wondering if she should remove them.

"I have it handled, don't worry." Cheren reminded her of his promise.

He reached a hand back behind him, grabbing beneath the knee of her leg stuck between his own. He brought the leg out of its restraint, giving him a little more working space. The same hand began to work at the bottom button of the shirt of his that was on her. Feeling somewhat hasty, he sat on the back of his legs. He stared up at her, watching a nervousness overcome her.

Undoing the second button revealed her navel. He observed a pink stud at the top of her navel, causing a warm chuckle to emit from his chest. He perked an eyebrow up at her, icy eyes meeting azure.

"A piercing? You never came pass me as a girl who would be willing to receive a piercing anywhere other than her earlobe," his curiously made only a weak smile appear on her lips since she was too distracted by him undoing the third button, "Either way, I think it's pretty on you."

The compliment caused blood to flush across her cheeks. She couldn't quite mouth the words "thank you", finding a growing nervousness as his hands climbed the shirt. He had reached the final button, which was the button that made the shirt cover her breasts. The roundness of a breast was still showing since a side of her shirt was askew. The topmost button was already unbuttoned, leaving the second one as the last to unbutton.

He looked at her face, picking up worry from her somewhat scrunched nose and slanted brows. He unbuttoned the last button before slipping a hand to her back, helping her sit up. He removed the shirt, starting with the sleeve that covered her shoulder. She contributed as much as she could think of, which was solely through lifting her arms. He kissed the collarbone of the side he had removed the shirt from, holding her body close to him as he did.

His hand stroked her spine before leaving her back alone for the brief while, creating a line of goosebumps directly afterwards. He removed the rest of the shirt, grasping the cloth while she lied back down. As he tossed it off the side of the bed, Touko covered her bare breasts with an arm. She then curled to her side as much as she could, finding the action hard since Cheren's legs were between her own.

Cheren felt the movement, grabbing his attention once he brought his eyes back to her. She had her face practically buried in the comforter, one arm covering both her breasts. The other stayed at her side, clutching the comforter.

"What's wrong?" Cheren asked, hoping to himself that she wasn't panicking.

"I-I don't want you to look at my... my b-breasts," she quietly spoke, her speech muffled by the comforter, "They're so small..." the feeling of his eyes pressing against her small breasts made her writhe and grasp the comforter tighter, "F-Fuck... this is so embarrassing..." she admitted, feeling a sense of shame for her small breasts.

"Touko, you're beautiful. Everything about you is perfect. In that case, why would your breasts be excluded?" he questioned while his eyes explored her torso.

She didn't answer, keeping her arm where it was. She could feel him lean against her, beginning to kiss at the bottom of her ribcage that she was not twisted on. She could swear that she felt her blush beginning to reach to her breasts at the feeling of Cheren's warm breath. He stroked her shoulders, his touch still leaving goosebumps.

"May I please see...?" Cheren asked, removing his head from her ribcage.

There was another moment of silence. The storm was becoming violent again, thunder echoing in the distance proving so. Touko almost found it difficult to think but she eventually made a final decision. She twisted on her back, laying herself beneath him. He pressed his palms on the mattress near her shoulders again, his eyes switching between looking at her and the arm that blocked the view.

She slowly moved her arm away, having the look away while she clutched the comforter with both of her hands. It had been maybe a minute with no response from Cheren – whether it be physical or vocal. She felt herself shuddering, growing afraid that he was disappointed.

"I'm so s-sorry," she stammered out, feeling herself starting to panic, "I'm so, so sorry."

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for a lifetime of embarrassment. Cheren knew what her breasts looked like. Small in size – seeing she wasn't fortunate during her pubescent years. There still was not any type of response from Cheren, which sparked curiosity in her mind. Her eyes shot open, looking up at him.

He merely hovered there, observing her breasts. It was as if he could feel her eyes, since he responded with looking up at her before looking down again. A hand cupped her shoulder blade, hauling her up slightly. The silent exchange made her curious. Before she could ask, she was taken aback at the sight of him lowering his head.

His mouth took in the entirety of her areola. It was almost as if she was electrocuted, her body flinching and squirming in response. Frantic hands reached for his head, ignoring the mouth that needed to be covered. Her eyes were wide open as she let out an ear-piercing, unhesitant wail, since she so taken aback by the strange feeling. His raven locks tickled her bare skin, added to the list of new sensations. He removed his mouth from her areola, but not before sucking briefly at her nipple.

She curled in toes, moaned again, scrunched her face, and arched her back all simultaneously. He let hot breath mingle with the dampened area while a free hand began to stroke up her ribcage. The hand went virtually unnoticed, seeing that Cheren's tongue began teasing the darker skin around her nipple.

"F-F... F-Fuck..." the pleasure made her voice sound as if she was on the verge of tears.

The hand that had gone unnoticed reached her unattended breast. He took the warm flesh in his palm, being responded with a whiny moan. His tongue continued to circle around her nipple, taking in the feeling of it becoming stiff. The feeling was pleasurable to him, heartening him into sucking stiffness. He could hear her moan, looking up to see her scrunched face.

Deciding to see if the other nipple was the same, his fingers gently pinched it. His eyes were kept on her face, watching her eyes swiftly open at the feeling of his fingers.

"Oh my god!" she cried out, her hands clutching his hair tighter.

After removing his fingers from her nipple, he cupped the entirety of the breast in his hand. His hands were frigid to the touch, spreading an array of goosebumps over the breast he fondled. She cried aloud again, leading to her thoughts of how noisy she was being. Her hand reached to cover her mouth, sniffling little whimpers that had begun. She could feel him softly bite at her nipple, careful not to hurt her.

She curled her toes again while her nails scratched his scalp. His hand that supported her back brought her closer whilst removing his mouth from the darkened skin. He sucked at the pale skin next to her areola, making Touko mewl – the sound being muffled since her mouth was still covered. At the sound of his lips being abstracted from the spot, Touko removed her hand from her mouth. She placed the hand back in his hair, tightly closing her eyes in the pleasure she was feeling.

He repeated the action on the space between her breasts, giving another circular, red mark. She tossed her head to the side – the sight of Cheren doing that to her almost too overwhelming. Cheren's hand continued playing with her breast, his fingers feeling the goosebumps around the hardening nipple. He kissed the base of the breast he fondled, lightly chuckling against her once pale skin that had turned a blush red.

"So beautiful..." he murmured, the sound of his voice vibrating her chest.

Hesitantly, she began to watch him climb kisses up to her other nipple. The hand that once played with her breast went to the side of her body, allowing him to rest the arm on the mattress. The hand that held her back left as well, only to begin a job similar to what his other hand had done moments before. She winced at the feeling of both his mouth and fingers simultaneously beginning to play with her nipples.

She could feel herself growing warm in more ways than one. The unusual feeling between her thighs made her tighten her legs, only for her to be reminded that Cheren was between her legs. With him hunched over her chest and his pelvis almost touching hers, she could clearly feel warmth radiating from him. Despite this, his hands remained cold – multiplying the goosebumps that formed across her bare skin.

She could hear him groan as he continued to suck at the excitable skin, his eyes closing due to the pleasure of her breasts. A sudden suck to the side of her areola made her flinch, her pelvis arching against his own for a brief moment. She could feel something poke against her in the brief moments. She lightly gasped when she puzzled together what exactly was poking her.

After that, she remained silent. The sound of Cheren groaning against her and sucking skin was the only sound she could hear. His hand that played with the dampened breast ghosted downward, running a palm over her ribcage. He took in the way she moved her body to her heavy breathing, so unused to the feeling of his touch. He began creating another mark on the side of the breast he played with, feeling her arch against his mouth while he did.

His hand continued sliding down her bare skin, sliding behind to her back. He could feel her burn scar, noticing the contrast of roughness compared to the rest of her body. Touko looked to the side, watching Cheren make tiny kisses between her breast. His hand continued to hold the small of her back, the pads of his fingers gently stroking the bumpy skin.

"I'm sorry a-about... about my s-scar. I know – it's hideous a-and f-feels w-weird..." she quietly stammered, too distracted to think.

Cheren automatically removed himself from her chest, worriedly looking at her. He grabbed her chin, gently pulling her head so he could see her azure eyes. Her hands left his his hair as he moved away, beginning to grasp at the fabric covering his shoulders. She looked up at him, her brows clashing together in a state of anxiousness.

"You can't help it why you have that scar. Whenever I look at you, I don't see a scar. I see a beautiful, brave woman whom I love." he calm told her, his voice in a quiet tone.

His hand left her chin, stroking towards her scalp. While his fingers intwined in her hair, the hand on her back slowly slithered to her hip. She felt him clasp her hip, running a thumb over the tangible, sharp bone. He leaned closer to her, placing his lips against her own. The kiss was a bit aggressive, taking Touko by surprise.

She wasn't an expert, but she could put two and two together. When he leaned on her, his hardness pressed against her. The aggressiveness was only his arousal. The arousal showed through when he bit at her bottom lip, urging her to allow the deepening of the kiss. She squirmed in response, her chest rubbing against his own. He could feel her perkiness through the fabric of his shirt, motivating him to grasp the back of her head.

Touko shook her head, placing her palms against his chest. She lightly pushed him away, watching as swiftly untwined his fingers from her hair and backed away. His hand went to her side, pressing against the mattress in order to shift himself far away in case she was becoming overwhelmed.

She only lied still – frowning, looking unsatisfied. He wondered if it was because of the hand at her hip, which had forgotten to remove. Before he could move, she began to speak.

"... You were smoking earlier, I can taste it... You aren't allowed to kiss me like th-that un-unless you stop smoking." she seemed angered, her tone being edgy.

Nevertheless, Cheren would comply. He lightly nodded, reassuringly smiling to make sure she felt alright. She looked somewhat upset with her twisted lips and slanted brows.

"Anything for you," he agreed to the deal, "You seem overwhelmed. Would you like to stop?"

"N-No," she surprised Cheren with how fast she responded, "... I... I like how you're t-touching me..." she answered him, her eyes looking to the side while her skin became redder.

He smiled at her answer, honestly happy to hear she wanted to continue. He looked down at the boxers she wore, his mind filling with one thought. He slowly sat back, looking up at her while the hand at her hip began to nudge at the hem.

"May I remove these?" he asked, paranoid that she would become frightened if he didn't ask.

She bit her lip before she could embarrass herself by speaking. She nodded, allowing him access to the part of her body that was radiating warmth at that point. He brought his other hand to her other hip, helping pull off the black boxers. She bent her knees back, an offering of help to remove the boxers. He quickly pulled them to her knees and past her ankles, easily removing the boxers.

He tossed the boxers off the side of the bed, his eyes fixed on her body. She hesitantly placed her legs down, feeling herself grow warmer while his icy eyes observed. He removed his eyes from the area he never imagined seeing, looking up at the blushing face.

"Sit on my lap, please." he requested, his order seeming hasty.

She couldn't imagine what he was going to do. She trusted that he wasn't going to hurt her or request that she would do some sort of sexual act for him. Her palms pushed against the mattress, helping her shaky body upwards. She felt her hair collapse against her bare back; a fresh reminder that she was stark naked. Touko felt Cheren's hands grasp her hips, helping her on his lap.

She felt a hand reach beneath her knee, grasping a leg and placing it behind his back. He did the same to the other leg, encouraging her to wrap herself around his hips. He coiled an arm around her the small of her back, able to feel the end of her long hair. The hand that had helped her second leg wrap around him caressed her thigh, the entirety of his hand taking in the skin that taunted his mind for years.

She timidly grabbed his shoulders, feeling intimidated by the smirk across his face. They locked their eyes with Touko's eyes being unmoving – a new record. He fondled the feeling of her inner thigh in his palm, reaching between them. His hand reached for the slit he had felt warm beneath the boxers moments before.

"This may feel odd, but remember that I will not hurt you." he whispered to her, his voice calm as he inched closer.

Both his middle and ring finger began making circles above her clit, alarming Touko. She gasped at the feeling, clutching his shoulders tighter. She felt her teeth grinding against one another, growing squeamish at the new feeling. She pursed her lips together as he continued to move his fingers onto her clit, making circular motions over the tiny button.

Her pussy was already humid, proving that he had done well with arousing her. He moved his fingers away from her button, hearing tiny whimpers and feeling jerks to his touch. His fingers moved down her inner lips, feeling the warmth that radiated from the area. He slowly came to her entrance of her slit, attempting slip his middle finger inside her.

She was shocked by the feeling, reaching for his wrist to stop his finger to going in any further. She was panting moderately, showing the shock she felt from his touch.

"C-Cheren, w-what are you d-doing?!" she asked, seeming to be panicking.

"I'm trying to make this experience much less painful for you. Please... ease yourself. You are tensing yourself to be tight." his words seemed knowledgable and trustworthy.

She didn't let her mind stray to the fact that Cheren had sex before with a different girl. She only told herself that she could trust Cheren. He hadn't hurt her too much so far, aside from the nibbling maybe. She did as told – spreading her legs by a bit and taking a deep breath. She removed her hand from his wrist, enable him to do what he willed with the hand.

"That's right..." he reassured her, watching her hesitantly move her hand to his chest, "Keep easing yourself..."

He felt her walls easing to his touch. While his finger began moving inside her, she let out whimpers. Her azure eyes looked down, observing the palm of his hand that was facing her. After her eyes traveled to the finger inside her, she quickly looked back at Cheren. She let out a soft sob at the sensation of heat in her stomach. She never knew the sensations before – neither the feeling of a foreign finger or the heat arriving in her stomach.

With another sob emerging from her mouth, Cheren shushed her while reaching the hand on her back to her scalp. When he began to move his finger back and forth, Touko reacted with tiny sobs. Knowing she was feeling pain, he ran his fingers down her wavy hair. Fingers coiled around the back of her scalp, allowing Cheren to twist his head to her lips. The noises uttering from her were dulled by his lips.

His hand grasped the back of her hair tighter, pushing her head closer to his own before leaving the back of her hair. Their foreheads and noses rested against one another while they caught up on missed breaths. He continued to move his finger back and forth, allowing Touko to take in the cold yet delectable feeling of his touch. Using the free arm he had, he coiled her waist in order to pull her closer. He felt her legs squeeze his waist, tensing herself up again.

He stopped the movement inside her, pulling away to look at her. The hand at her hip stroked her bare skin with his thumb, attempting to calm her. His icy eyes looked at her own, allowing to see the look that showed he was ready to give her discipline – realizing she hadn't complied to his request of easing herself.

"Touko, dear, you feel tense again," he almost sounded disappointed in her, "You're forgetting to loosen yourself. Will you do that for me, please?"

She timidly nodded in compliance, taking in a deep breath while she relaxed the tense feeling in her lower regions. Almost automatically, Cheren began moving his finger inside her again. He smiled, leaning forward to quickly kiss her.

"That's much better." he murmured, viewing her eyes that were fixed on him.

She grasped the fabric at his chest by balling her fist, feeling him kick up the pace. A prolonged moan escaped her mouth, finding herself taken aback by the delight. Cheren could feel her tremoring lightly when she came closer to him on her own by placing her cheek against his shoulder. He could feel her tiny, swift breaths hit his neck, stimulating another sense of arousal within Cheren.

"Touko," he placed his chin on her shoulder, his voice peaceful to her ears, "Would you be obliging to moan a little more for me? Your moans are rather adorable."

At the feeling of her nodding, he kissed her earlobe. She took in a deep breath, growing soothed by the scent of his cologne. He mumured against the crook of her neck, creating tiny kisses at the area. Touko's eyes became wide as she felt another cold finger slip inside of her. He edgily breathed out, aroused by the sound of her reponse – a sharp gasp, followed by a wail that was muffled by her burying her face in his chest.

He kept the same, upbeat pace, unable to slow his fingers down. There was a thought in the back of his mind reminding him to be gentle. He ignored the thought, his arousal encouraging his selfish side. Besides, the sound of her cries and the feeling of her perkiness against him was too distracting. His arm uncoiled from the small of her back, his hand exploring her skinny body.

Eventually, his hand found way to the flesh of her backside. The soft skin was too tempting for him not to grab. She jerked to touch, quietly yelping at the feeling of him grabbing at her. He pulled her sweating body closer, keeping his hand at the soft flesh. Touko buried her face in the crook of his neck, moving her hands to the back of his shoulders to support her unstable, shuddering body.

His fingers were going as fast as she thought she could handle. She moaned against the bare skin of Cheren's neck, taking in the feeling of his own skin beginning to sweat. His mouth continued to make little kisses along to crook of her own neck, crawling up her slender neck. She felt him lightly nibble at her skin at the middle of her neck before sucking down, attempt to create a mark similar to the ones scattered across her breasts.

"Oh, Cheren..." she whimpered his name before attempting to give him something back by kissing the base of his neck.

Cheren appreciated the small gift back to him, realizing she was growing overwhelmed by what he was doing to her. He could figure this out through her actions – seeing that was recessive and timid to his touches. He removed himself from her neck, going to observe the flush across the entirety of her skin. Her whimpers began to utter frequently, sounding far more urgent than before.

Her walls were looser, proving that she had grown aroused by the fingering. Her arousal was even shown through her legs that somewhat spread. He took in the feeling of her skin, feeling she was sweatier than he was. She was beginning to pant profusely and frequently, showing that her climax was coming. He wanted to take her right then but he knew he would have to wait just a moment longer.

"Just a while longer..." he reminded himself aloud, whispering the words sweetly in her ear.

His fingers became quick inside her, endorsing her to cry out. Her cry was followed by a similitude of tiny sobs that vibrated his chest. He could feel himself so profusely aroused, unable to hold back himself. He lifted his hand from the grip on her ass, only to ghost the hand over the flesh in a circular motion. Afterwards, he slapped the bare skin, gaining a series of moans from Touko.

"Oh my god, Cheren!" she cried out, panting against his neck in her sweaty distress.

He smiled, pleased by the response of her crying out his name. His lips went back to her neck, resuming the little kisses at the crook of her neck.

"... Why do I-I feel so warm...?" he heard her voice whimper before she sharply hissed in her pleasure, nearly digging her sharp nails in his back.

He placed his face near her ear, bringing himself out of the spot on the crook of her neck. The feeling of his hitched breath made a shiver run through her body.

"Your heat is from your arousal. You're favoring this, right?" Cheren questioned, feeling her head timidly nod, "Don't be so anxious – you'll be fine."

The shiver that had run through her body come back. It formed in her thighs, her arms – eventually every part of her body. Her noises became louder with each waking moment. She was met with a sudden dizziness, encouraging her to throw her head back. Cheren was quick to notice the movement, bringing himself away from her slender neck.

He observed that her small, curly bangs were stuck to her forehead in her sweat. Her azure eyes were frantically searching his face for an answer to the boiling feeling her stomach.

"Cheren, I-I feel like something's c-coming..." her naiveness made her unaware of how funny the sentence sounded to Cheren.

A light laughter hummed from him. She was too scared to ask why he laughed, the fear supported while his hand gripped at her backside tighter. Her thoughts were suddenly cleared from her mind as she felt her walls tighten around his fingers. The hot feeling in stomach faded quickly, only for her slit to dampen. She arched her back at the unimaginable feeling, sharply crying out while her head was thrown back.

Cheren attacked her throat, taking advantage of the opportunity. His fingers slowed down, preparing to be removed from the moist slit.

"Oh, f-f... ah, Cheren!" she cried aloud, grasping his shoulders tighter before attempting to speak, "Wh-What just happened?!" she sharply breathed in after her shuddering sentence, unable to speak in her ultimate arousal.

"You had an orgasm... that wasn't so bad, was it?" Cheren's voice tickled her throat, making her arch further into him.

He removed his fingers from her, the sound of her wetness tickling their ears. She fidgeted around at the feeling, slowly relaxing herself back up while Cheren did the same. She felt his arm moving around, untwining from between her legs. His icy eyes stared in hers while his hand reached to his mouth. To Touko's surprise, he sucked at the dampened fingers.

She wanted to feel disgusted by the sight, but nothing could tear her away. Goosebumps ran down her spine as she realized she was aroused by the sight. Once Cheren removed the fingers from his mouth, looking up at Touko with a look of shock. She was nervous, continuing to show it through her facial expression.

Before she could even see it coming, his hands reached for her shoulders. He quickly pushed her down against the mattress, the look of shock being replaced by a look of anger – aggression, even. His breathing had hitched while his fingers grasped her bare shoulders, observing her nudity with curious eyes. She remained still, confused by what was happening.

Cheren's hand quickly moved again, moving with the rest of her body as he reached for her hips. He pulled her closer, angling himself between her thighs. His hands stroked up a thigh, taking in the sharpness as she watched. He looked up at her, moving his cold fingers along her sharp thigh.

"Touko..." he breathed in sharply, unable to think clearly, "Fuck..." he cursed – he _rarely_ cursed outside of anger which frightened Touko, "I _need_ to taste more of you."

His hand slipped down from her thigh, stroking down her leg. He grabbed the slim leg of hers, hauling it over his shoulder. She was still completely clueless, trying to think of what he was doing. She was a virgin and had vague interest in sex – thus she was naïve when it came to the subject. She watched him place her other leg over his shoulder before beginning to stroke cold hands down her thighs. She fidgeted to the touch, feeling the hot feeling in her stomach rousing again.

She was lightly shuddering to his touch, which was noticed by him when he grabbed her hips. He pulled her closer to him, making him almost perfectly above of her warmth. His icy eyes stared at her, presenting the unrestrained mood that was about him. Growing impatient and longing to go down on her already, he moved his head to her inner thigh.

Little kisses went down her thigh, taking in the smooth, sweaty skin as he move along her sharp thighs. Her toes curled to cure the temptation to reach out and move her hands into his soft hair. She could feel her anxiousness become untamed at the sight and feeling of Cheren near where his fingers had just been. He lingered there, his panting tickling her.

His hands stroked up her hips, guiding along the curve of her figure to the flatness of her stomach. He placed force down on her stomach, ceasing all squirms she made. He made a sly smirk, a vibe of seduction shining from him. She wanted to ask what the hell he was doing, but the sight of him inching closer was making her chest tight.

She felt her heart stop at the feeling of him kissing above her pussy. A wave of goosebumps covered her body and in mere seconds a blush covered her as well. He hugged her stomach before teasingly and slowly licking the damp skin beside her clit. She thought she was going to die – it made her heart go wild, her back arch, and her entire body squirm.

A drawn-out, sharp moan was compelled. She flung her head to the side, grabbing the comforter and pushing a bit of the material into her face. She cried into the comforter, hoping it would stifle the noise. She felt his hand slide over one of hers – the one that remained at her side. While he moved his tongue within her pussy, he intwined his fingers between her smaller fingers.

She squeezed his hand before arching her back again, feeling his warm tongue move down her along her sensitive lips and his nose press against the skin above her womanhood. She briefly looked down, seeing his other hand move away from her stomach to go to the side of the hand that helped stifle her moans. Hesitantly, she reached out to intwine her fingers with his hand – seeing that he had moved the hand as an invitation.

She moved her face away from the wadded area of the comforter, scrunching her face while attempting to hold back a moan that was ready to erupt from her chest. She squeezed his head between her thighs, feeling the heat between them increase. Her azure eyes couldn't look down – unable to handle the sight of him doing that to her.

"Oh my god..." she murmured before giving in to the feeling in her chest that caused her to cry out, "Cheren!"

The sound of her cherished voice crying his name was sweet to him. He moaned against her while he began flicking his tongue up and down at the base of her inner lips. The vibration of his moan added to the pleasure, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She wailed in her pleasure, closing her eyes while her face scrunched.

"Cheren! Mmm...!" she whimpered, unable to speak full sentences with her mind full of the thought that Cheren was between her thighs.

She tentatively opened her eyes, looking down as Cheren's head halted motions along with his tongue. He felt her eyes on him, encouraging him to see if she truly was staring down. She was, nervously awaiting his next move. He kept his eyes on her as his tongue lap up her inner lips in a soft yet seductive motion. She began to heavily breathe, the hot feeling in her stomach growing stronger.

She felt herself softly buck against his mouth as his tongue continued to indulge her taste. With a sensual movement of his tongue back down her inner lips, Touko writhed. She tossed her head back to the wadded comforter, biting down on it while she shakily wailed. Cheren scrunched his face, pressing his face back into her pussy while she flailed. Her taste was a delicacy and her movements against him were an addition to the pleasure he was feeling.

"Cheren, p-please!" she involuntarily begged, wondering why she was even saying that.

Cheren wanted to take her right there but he had to finish. He didn't want her to be hurt because she wasn't aroused enough. He watched her from his place – she was clearly stimulated by the feeling of him between her thigh. Her arousal was further shown by her normally pale skin that was tinged with a blushed red – especially at her cheeks, thighs, and breasts.

She looked so delicate with her face scrunched as if she was in excruciating pain. He considered himself sadistic since her scrunched face and desperate movements excited him. Simple movements around her delicate pussy was enough to make her a sweaty mess. He wasn't sure how she would handle his next movement – his tongue circling around her button.

Touko's back arched as much as possible while a near-scream echoed the room. The scream calmed into a series of high-pitch, shakily sobs that were clustered into random spurting. She never knew it was possible to cry from pleasure but she certainly felt like doing it. His tongue teased her button before he kissed it. She could feel her legs spreading slightly while her bucking became faster. Her bucking remained soft but evident.

"F-Fucking – ngh!" she cried, sharply gasping as a wave of pleasure hit her tightening chest, "Please, don't stop!" she muffled her moan in the comforter.

Cheren felt her writhing, involuntarily inching herself away from his mouth. Cheren tightly grasped her hands as he arched his back to the curve of her writing. With each squirm and noise that came from her body, Cheren could feel his boxers becoming tighter. He could feel her palms becoming sweatier along with the rest of her body.

He was sure he was grinding the air, the possibility coming to his head once he groaned against her again. Sure enough, his hips moved to a slow beat. He was growing anxious himself, that familiar hot feeling hitting his gut. He could feel himself work up a sweat, his chest rising and falling to his desire. He could hear and see how damp she was, how aroused she was...

A light tremor began in his chest – trying to fight back the lust to take her already. He pinned his pelvis against the mattress in trying to control himself. It was tempting to just rip his boxers off and get over with it, but he reminded himself that she was enjoying herself. Touko barely opened her eyes, met with the similar blurry vision from earlier. Her panting was sharp and frantic to the beat of her aflutter heart. She had to settle her back down to have a view of Cheren – who was fervent between her thighs.

"Oh... fuck..." Touko hissed between gasps for needed breath, "Cher... Cheren..." she whimpered his name, heartening a moan from Cheren.

She could see his backside rising then falling in a similar fashion to her grinding – only his was against the mattress. Touko's legs instinctively spread – she couldn't convince herself to clamp her thighs against the sides of his head again. Cheren buried his face in her, beginning to vigorously flick his tongue left and right against her clit. With each zealous movement, his head move along with it. He moved his head up, watching her shudder at the sight. Her wetness was visible while his lips moved against her delicateness.

"Mphf..." Cheren groaned, his breathing scratchily coming out – vibrating against her body.

Using the tip of his tongue, Cheren pushed against her clit. She tossed her head both ways, feeling the heat in her stomach increasing.

"Oh, god!" she hissed under her hitched breath.

He started to work his tongue against her once again – increasing the intensity of the licks. He began flicking his tongue back and forth against her clit, his head shaking back and forth to the movements of his tongue. He could feel himself grinding involuntary against the mattress. Her noises and squirming had become too much for him.

She attempted to pull a hand away to cover her mouth but Cheren's grip was too strong on hers – his knuckles pure white to prove it. She had grown unstable and faint, unable to use her strength to pull her hands away. He place his lips over her clit like he were kissing the irritable tissue. He began to softly sucking her button, ensuring he didn't hurt her by sucking as hard as he did on her breasts.

The sound of his smacking filled Touko's ears, making her skin flush and her pussy damper. Agonizingly, she screamingly wailed before tossing her head in the wadded comforter. She sharply cried into the comforter, the sounds only being faintly muffled. He felt her writhe violently to each time he sucked the sensitive button. His smacking became louder, her saturation amplifying the noise.

He could smell the scent protruding from her, the scent forming a chill in his spine. She felt the warmth in her stomach becoming boiling, making her body vigorously quiver and buck against his mouth. She could feel her body reaching a climax, similar to earlier when his fingers were moving inside of her.

"Cheren – ah – I'm... I'm—" Touko couldn't speak once she felt her heat escape her stomach.

Cheren made a growl at the sound of her piercing wailing, which was followed by a rush of her fluids. His tongue worked its way to her slit where her fluids escaped from. He licked up the fluids he sparked in the first place, growing fond of the distinct whimpering he heard from Touko. He took in her taste before groaning in absolute gratification.

He removed himself from between her thighs, looking straight at her. Even then, tiny whimpers escaped her mouth. She appeared dazed, as if she were going to faint. Nevertheless, he would never screw her while she was unconscious and unwilling. He didn't want her to faint in that case, the bulge in his boxers showing that. He swiftly ran his tongue across his lips, taking away residue of her fluid.

He removed his hands from hers, quickly crawling on top of her writhing body. He grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her into a kiss. Both of them were sweaty and panting with red staining their skin. While Cheren kissed her, his hips unpremeditatedly bucked against her pelvis. Touko was able to feel his bulge pressing at the base of her stomach, unsure of how to deal with it.

It reminded her that she was stark naked – while Cheren had most of his clothes on. She shuddered at the thought, a whimper perking her lips open. In his blind sexual desire, his inclined to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She was about to push him away before she noticed that the taste of tobacco was overridden by taste she had never tasted before.

She automatically connected what the oddly sweet taste was – the fluids from her arousal. Just like when she saw Cheren slip damp fingers in his mouth, she wanted to feel disgusted. She couldn't bring herself too – far too distracted by his tongue traveling beneath her own. She could feel his quivering, warm hand grasp her hip. He panted into her mouth while his tongue explored.

Hips were grinding against her own, pushing Touko's pelvis into the mattress. Touko wasn't sure if she could handle the grinding – it teased her slit that was throbbing from the foreplay. She shuddered, moaning briskly into his mouth. She made novice movements, the tip of her tongue teasing his own. Her hands were lifted to his back, creating small, soft strokes with her nails against his shoulder blades.

Her nails were reminding him of his consuming thought of wanting to take her all the way. His hand escaped from her hair, grasping the comforter beside them. He groaned, the hot breath tickling her tongue. He gripped the comforter, frustrated that he couldn't control his pelvis that ground hers.

He removed himself from her mouth, a string of drool attached to the two's mouths while he moved away. The salvia string broke, landing atop of her blushing skin. Cheren's icy eyes followed the line of drool from her neck down to her areola. His mouth reached for her neck, licking at the line of drool.

Her hands grasped his raven hairs that had become wavy from sweat that stuck to the strands. His hair was still teasing and soft against her tender, warm skin. His tongue teased her collarbone, removing the drool of skin off her. Eventually, he came to her breast, where some of the salvia had fallen onto. His warm breath teased her tense nipple before he licked her areola.. She softly mewled, looking up at the ceiling while he tortured the sensitive skin with his mouth.

She took a deep breath, undertaking a chance to speak. The pads of her fingers rubbed at his scalp, able to feel him twist his head to the angle of his licking. She gulped back the lump in her throat, feeling nervous to speak to Cheren. He was making love to her, after all – it was hard not to be nervous.

"Cheren..." her toes curled during her pause before she took a breath and resumed, "I'm... stark n-naked and you... you don't even have your sh-shirt o-off..." she stammered, hard to speak with a moan forming in her throat.

He separated himself from her breast, looking at the azure eyes that stared blankly at the ceiling. He hadn't truly taken note of it – he was glad she mentioned something.

"Would you prefer for me to fix that or...?" he calmly asked, able to remain patient for the time being.

"I guess..." she murmured, removing her eyes from her blank stare at the ceiling.

He smiled, licking his lips in his anticipation before speaking, "I can do that. Just stay here, relax a little, and look pretty. That shouldn't be hard."

Her shuddering lips formed into a faint smile. He sat up before crawling backwards and standing at the foot of the bed. She rolled on her side and clasped the comforter with a shivering, small hand. The untouched area of the bed was cool to the touch, which was solace to her sweaty body. Her azure eyes peered at his arms that crossed his torso to reach for the bottom of his gray v-neck.

He pulled the shirt over his neck, throwing it to the side where all of Touko's clothes were. Upon removing his shirt, his bare torso was revealed. His once scrawny body was now toned – leaving Touko lost for words. He studied her body from where he was standing, watching her faintly fidget.

She bit her lip as he stared at her for a short duration. His toned chest rose to his deep breathing, licking his lips while his icy eyes explored her blushing, bare skin. He took note of the bottom of her thighs that were bright like her face. Touko's eyes explored his body in a similar fashion, noticing red that stained his chest and around his neck. Her eyes went downward, remembering the feeling of something poking at her.

His ash black boxers were tight against the bulge tucked away inside. She lightly flinched at the sight, unable to remove her eyes. He noticed the line of her sight, reaching for the hem of his boxers. He removed the boxers, watching Touko curl up in timidness. A petite gasp emitted from her mouth, shocked by the sight of the throbbing member.

He could see every part of her body redden up at the sight of his cock. He held in a chuckle that formed in his chest. The idea of Touko being that bashful was staggering and rather humorous. He kept in mind that she was nervous and overwhelmed – laughing wouldn't help keep her sane. Besides, Cheren thought it was adorable how she gasped. He placed his knees against the bed, Touko slowly uncoiling herself from her balled position.

He crawled on top of her, his hand first reaching for her hip to adjust her pelvis below his. His other hand pressed against the mattress in order to support him above her. Their faces were close together with their pants crashing against each other. Touko's hand stroked up his neck, feeling the sweat that had built up during the foreplay.

Her other hand rested at his shoulder, grasping at the sticky skin. Cheren's hand that was once at her hip curved with her body at a slow pace that was in tempo with Touko's. The hand at her shoulder tentatively studied his collarbone, going down to feel his muscular chest. His hand that worked along her curvy side stopped at the feeling of her petite, inviting hands exploring his body.

Her hand came down to his cheek, feeling the stubble forming at his chin and jawline. She felt the hand that rested at her waist come up, grabbing her hand by wrapping his hand around the side of hers. He pulled the hand out, kissing at the knuckles of her hand. He used his thumb to pull aside her fingers in order to kiss her palm.

The tender act made a sweet feeling rouse in her. This was the person she wanted to give herself to. She could absolutely trust him with anything. He buried his face in her palm before placing her hand back on his cheek and moving it to her hip. He moved his hand, moving the hand in a completely different direction than before. The feeling of her backside was beneath the pads of his fingers, the feeling leading to Touko's low whimpering.

Both her hands explored his chest, memorizing the feeling of his bare, toned skin. Warm hands explored beneath her thigh, hitching her leg up to his waist. Remembering what he did earlier while fingering her, she wrapped the other leg up to his waist. His face was stained with sweat much like hers, only his perspiration being to a smaller extent. His expression was blank, the vibe of sexual desire protruding from him.

"Tell me, Touko," his voice calmly spoke to her while his arms pressed against either side of her, "Are you sure you want to do this? It's absolutely fine with me if you say no," he questioned, able to control the steaming feeling in his chest to order to insure she was doing fine.

Tentatively, she answered, "Mhm."

He chastely kissed her soft lips. After he pulled away, he was confronted by the sight of a weak smile. Her hands reached for his shoulders, grasping at the muscular flesh.

He softly asked her a final question, "Promise me that if you grow too stressed, tell me to pull out."

There was a hesitation from Touko again. Her eyes widened a bit, remembering the slight discomfort she felt from his fingers. She couldn't even imagine what _he_ could feel like.

"Oh... okay..." she gulped, feeling her chest being bombarded by her thumping heart.

An arm was placed over her head, allowing him to lean a bit closer. She could feel the head at the entrance of her slit, teasing her as it moved closer. Cheren's backside lowered, allowing him to push himself into her. He saw her lip trembling before she pursed them back, only for her arms to begin to vigorously shake. The sight of her eyes swelling was a bit troubling, suggesting he was barely even inside her. Her nails dug in his shoulders, her chest moving quickly to her panting.

"Pull out! Pull out!" she hastily spat, her face full of panic.

Cheren did as commanded, quickly pulling out of her. Concern was all he could feel for her, watching her head toss around while sobs emitted from her mouth.

"Touko," he called for her, only to have her head stop to the side, her face away from his view, "Touko! Hey, what's wrong?"

He felt the hands at his shoulders reach and push at his chest. She moved her legs off his hips in the spur of the moment, allowing him to get off of her. Her pushing wasn't enough, so he merely did so for her. She turned her back to him, curling into fetal position as she cried. Cheren figured out that she was having a panic attack – something he had grown to recognize.

He sat up with his knees slightly bent, looking down at her shuddering form – the comforter being held up to her face, hiding it from Cheren's view. He knew she needed some space, since the panic attack was most likely from the fact that he was about to penetrate her. However, she needed to be calmed. Her crying turned into sharp, rapid sobbing, like she was having issues breathing.

He shushed her while his fingers brushed through her wavy hair. She muffled her sobs into the comforter, vigorously shuddering while she buried herself in the comforter. His hand moved away from her hair, moving the pads of his fingers along the jet black Liepard tattoo on her shoulder blade. His palms began circling her back, hearing her frantic cries turn into infrequent hiccups.

"Touko, dear," he softly called for her name, hearing her cries soften to listen in on him, "Would you mind telling me why you are crying?"

Her cries resumed to the sharp hiccups, seeing her shuffle in the comforter. He shushed her, continuing to rub circles at her back.

"I-I feel h-hot and I-I'm sh-shivering and I'm s-sweaty!" she cried, embarrassed by her inexperience and lack of knowledge of sex.

He comforted her through a tender tone, "That is genuinely natural, Touko. To be sweaty and shivering is without a doubt natural during sex. I'm sweaty too, if you haven't noticed. Do me a favor Touko and calm down... We can always stop if you want to."

Her sobbing unruffled, brought down to sniffles within minutes. Cheren's words were comforting to her, helping her cope with these new feelings. He remained quiet besides a few shushes here and there, keeping his hand at her shoulder blade. The silence left her to her thoughts. She began to wonder into the main reason why she panicked, forming a question from the thought.

"... Ch-Cheren...?" she quietly murmured his name, barely audible with her voice being so quiet and muffled.

He quickly replied, "Mhm?"

"... Do you know if... i-if i-it r-really h-hurts...? F-For w-women?" she bashfully asked, her face burying deeper in the mess of the comforter.

His voice spoke with a sweetheart tone that tingled her throat, "I can't be one to say, but looking at the facts, it mostly will – especially since this is your first time. Remember what I said earlier? You're a beautiful, brave woman. I believe you can take this."

There was a pause when Touko's sniffling came to a complete stop. Her body remained shivering and hot to the touch. She untwined herself from the comforter, rolling over while Cheren took his arm back. Her arm stretched across her breasts while her legs crossed in order to hide the area that Cheren was well associated with. Her hand reached out, grabbing his own that lied close to her.

"I... I want to go on, p-please... a-and I'm sorry... a-about now and e-earlier... I'm j-just... a w-wreck..." she inaudibly murmured, Cheren considering to ask her to repeat herself.

"Everything is fine. You don't need to worry about _anything__,_" he softly squeezed her hand, feeling her squeeze back.

His eyes scanned her body, sooner or later reaching up to the teary, azure eyes of hers. They locked eyes, a silent agreement forming between the two. He waited for her to roll on her back, which was his cue to crawl on top of her. He placed his legs between her own, allowing her to wrap her legs back around his waist. A hand was pressed against the mattress in order to support his body over her. His other hand reached behind her neck, pushing back any hair that was underneath her body.

She was dazzling. Her stark naked body was glittered with beads of sweat and stained with her bashful blushes. Her sharp thighs squeezed his waist while he placed both his hands around her scalp. He lowered his pelvis closer to hers, hovering it only inches away from her entrance. Her hands remained to her side, clutching at the comforter beneath them.

He eyed the hands while suggesting to her, "Put your hands on my shoulders. If you feel pain, you can dig your nails inside me or scratch me – whatever you need to do as long as it is a consolation for any pain you may feel."

She moved her hands up to his chest, feeling his tensed muscle underneath her touch. Petite hands moved across his shoulders, grasping at them as he nodded.

"This shouldn't be a bother to you, then," Cheren lowered his forehead to hers, continuing to peer into her azure eyes that were unmoving on his, "I love you, Touko."

He reclined his lips on hers, making the kiss brief and to the point. His face was close to hers, feeling to connected to her at that moment to go away any further.

"I love you too, Cheren." Touko acknowledged, her voice soft and peaceful.

"Are you ready?" Cheren asked, a sly smirk smothering his face.

"_Ready_? I'm the toughest trainer in Unova, I can handle this." Touko spoke with confidence that he hadn't truly seen during the foreplay, going back to the old Touko – the rambunctious, fearless girl.

His heart was pounding just as much as hers was. Yet, the fact she was just as ready as he was comforted him. His fingers grasped handfuls of her hair, breathing in deeply while he looked into her blank eyes. He breathed out while moving his hips forward, feeling her entrance at his tip. He heard an airy gasp escape her lips while he moved further in, feeling her walls adjust to his member.

She breathed out shakily, her hands grasping his shoulders to the feeling of him pushing in. Touko whimpered, tears forming in her eyes accordingly to the pain. He felt her jolt to the feeling of her hymen breaking, breathing in shaply to the sudden pain.

"Oh..." she murmured, tiny sobs beginning to form in her mouth.

Cheren shushed her, feeling her lightly shudder in her pain. He ran his fingers through her bistre locks that were spilled across the mattress, advancing his mouth to her trembling lips. He muffled her cries that were frequent, the pain being a heavy burden. The hand that rubbed her scalp reached for her cheek where tears had slowly began to fall.

He removed his mouth from hers, watching as tears escaped her eyes. On the cheek that was left untouched by his hands, he kissed away the fresh, hot tears while shushing her whimpers away. His member moved deeper inside of her, feeling her walls tight and damp around him. He groaned lowly in gratification while his lips still worked at her tears. He pushed further into her, taking slow steps to ensure she wouldn't be hurt by him.

She choked on a sob that she couldn't hold back. On the spur of the moment, Cheren removed himself from her cheek. His icy eyes looked at the swollen azure ones ahead of him, moving his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her.

In a faint murmur, he asked, "Touko, are you fine?"

Instead of responding, she grasped his shoulders tighter. Slowly, she leaned forward to plant her trembling lips against his. She shakily lied back down, keeping a vague smile across her face in the meanwhile. Cheren smiled back, running his fingers from her scalp to the ends of her hair. He lowered himself back to her lips, feeling her voice vibrate his lips with a whimper.

He rested his forehead against her own, breaking his lips from hers. He quietly shushed her while another whimper formed, causing the whimper to die down.

"I love you, Touko," he remarked, using a serene, restful tone.

"I... I l-love you..." her tight chest made it hard for her to speak.

He slowly brought his hips up. She thought that he was pulling out, the thought budding a seed of disappoint in her. She was relieved whenever he moved his hips forward at the same, slow pace. A extended moan came from Touko, heat rushing through her body while pleasure began to tinkle with her mind.

Both of his hands grasped her shoulders, able to feel her sultry skin underneath his touch. He reclined his hips close to hers, his member going farther into her. She arched her back, her perkiness rubbing against him. Her pussy was delightful, remaining warm and tight around his member. She mewled in stimulation, tossing her head to the side. Her slender neck was open for him, allowing him to press kisses along her jawline.

"Mmph... Cher..." she whimpered while he sloppily kissed her neck.

He stopped once he was at the crook of her neck. Her hand moved down his shoulder, grasping at his muscular forearm. Cheren felt her other arm wrap around his neck, using her long nails to dig into his shoulder blade. Something about that triggered him into advancing faster into her. At the sound of her shocked moan, he crashed his lips against hers again. One of his hands reached for the back of her head, deepening the kiss by twisting their heads to the perfect angle.

He moved his hand to the top of her scalp, tugging her hair rougher then he probably should have. She could barely look into his eyes – watching his eyes move to the blush of her cheeks. He rocked deep into her, the sound of their dampness filling their ears. The two moaned simultaneously, Touko tossing her head to the side to avoid further humiliation.

He tugged her hair, forcing her to look up and lightly grunt in pain. She was met with a seriously seductive look plastered upon his face. His lips were curled into a frown, proving that he was dissatisfied with her hiding her face.

"Look at me," he sternly ordered.

Touko remained submissive, nodding to the order. Azure eyes wandered across his face, taking in the image of his slimly slanted eyebrows and perspiration drizzled along his forehead. His mouth was slightly agape, releasing swift, hot pants. She briefly glanced at his forearm that tensed in his inflamed circumstance. To Touko, his seductive air was tremendously alluring.

"... P-please... go f-f... faster..." she unintentionally implored.

She was absolutely ashamed of herself. She hoped to hide her blushing face and muffle her moaning, but Cheren didn't seem to cooperative. He found the sight too adorable to be removed from his view. His icy eyes were unmoving, while hers had trouble staying. Moments after her request, his bucking became more expeditious.

"Oh my god, Cheren! P-Please!" she cried out, the words just as unintentional as her last.

Her fingers grasped his raven locks tighter while her face scrunched. He was truly amused through her scrunched face and whimpers. The hand at her shoulder moved away, grasping the comforter. His lust was getting the best of him, irking him to groan and growl. The odd noise and angered look caught Touko's attention. However, she wasn't sure how to comment on it.

"F-Fuck," he hissed through grinding teeth, "Touko, your pussy feels damn incredible..."

Red nipped at her face at the sound of his voice. She was skeptic, unsure if she heard him correctly. His lips caught hers again, being fiercer and rougher with the needy kiss. He untwined his hand from her scalp, going to beside her just like his other hand. Her legs slightly slipped as he pushed himself up and broke away from their kiss. Her hands reached for his shoulder blades, digging her nails in his back.

She was uneasy with the thought of tossing her head again, only it was challenging to keep her head straight. Cheren breathed heavily, his hands grasping the comforter harder in his desire.

"O-Oh, f-fuck..." Cheren groaned, blowing off the steam in his chest.

He watched her soft lips tremble before she voiced a shaky moan. She violently thrashed her head while she retightened her legs around his waist. Her eyes were closed, tears forming when she opened them. He felt her nails digging deeper into his shoulders, her hands shuddering in the meanwhile. Her whimpers turned back into scratchy sobs.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Touko blurred the words together.

The two could clearly feel how wet they were for each other. Their wetness amplified with every movement Cheren's cock made inside her. He groaned in his odd pleasure whenever she raked her fingernails down his back. The comforter wasn't soothing enough to the lust building in his chest. His hand descended, stroking the full length of her sharp thigh before reaching her backside.

She let loose a moan when he fondled her ass. He brought his hand back, allowing him to strike at her backside.

"Fuck!" she shouted, flinching to the pleasing touch, "Oh, ooh... oh god... so fucking good..."

Cheren used the hand at her shoulder to reach out and grab a fistful of her hair. He lowered his chest atop of hers, able to feel her breasts rubbing against him during her flailing. He lowered himself near her ear, allowing Touko to feel his hot breath.

"You like this, don't you?" Cheren snapped in his lustful temper, biting her ear after he finished speaking.

"Y-Yes!" she cried out, her azure eyes snapping as his bucks slowed down – only to become rougher inside her.

"Well," he smoothly spoke, moving his hand up her sharp, blushing thigh at that moment, "isn't that adorable?"

He growled when he finished his words, commencing his swift pounding again. He lingered above her face, catching her bashful azure eyes close at a moment's notice. His nails dug into the side of her thigh, raking up her soft flesh in a similar fashion to how she raked his back. Touko's azure eyes gazed into Cheren's icy, seductive eyes as she brought her hands to his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss.

He could hear her muffled moaning beneath his lips, the noise exciting him. He cupped the back of her head, resting his forehead against hers once she broke away. Deciding to retaliate for the scars along her thigh, her shaky hands moved down his back. She scraped her fingernails up his backside, provoking Cheren into going as fast as possible. Their skin smacked together, the loud noise echoing the bedroom.

She dug her nails deeper into his backside, scratchily crying in the intense amount of pleasure and pain. Tears were swelling in her eyes once again, prompting her eyes to hide to the tears through keeping them shut. Since she was accustomed to the feeling of an orgasm, she could identify it once it began to boil in her gut. As she predicting, her vision was becoming hazy as well as her shuddering elaborated on.

"Cheren, p-play with my b-breasts, please...!" she pleaded with a bashful murmur.

He quickly cooperated to her needs, moving the hand at her thigh up the curve of her body. He cupped one of her breast with the hand, watching her writhe appropriately. Icy eyes followed his hand, watching her small breasts shake to each of his thrust. A sensual growl escaped his chest, showing Touko that he liked what he was seeing. He brought his mouth down to the nipple he played with, teasing it with his tongue.

She cried out to the feeling, a blush reappearing on her breasts. He brought the perky nipple in his mouth, sucking it while he growled against her. Her hands shot up to his raven locks, jerking at the hair that was sticky due to sweat. She watched his icy eyes look up at her, the eye contact sending her into a writhing frenzy.

His hands worked their way down her curves, moving up and down as he sucked her nipple. He brought his lips away from her nipple, breathing hot breaths against the sensitive skin. Saliva soaked her areola by the time that Cheren brought his lips back up to hers. He shattered the kiss, breaking away in order to stare into her azure eyes and straightened up.

His hand pushed against her stomach in consideration of ensuring that her writhing wouldn't break the two away from one another. She felt him slightly lean on her through using a single hand – grasping her shoulder once again. He kept his pace swift, enabling him to hear her wetness and their skin smacking. Cheren felt her nail weakly digging into the sides of his thighs – her shuddering hands unable to put much pressure on him.

She took in a heavy, rickety breath before wailing in her pleasure. She writhed, working up a profuse sweat and multitude of moans that evoked Cheren to growl in pleasure.

"Oh, s-shit..." he groaned before letting loose another brief growl, "Touko, you're mine. You're _so_ fucking mine," he fiercely tightened his grip on her shoulder, stopping a growl before it were to escape his chest, "You're no one else's."

He had lost control – becoming animatistic as he growled and pumped into her with no mercy. Touko could feel herself ready to orgasm with the uncontrolled Cheren sending her straight to the climax. Cheren's skin was covered in a layer of sweat that glistened in the dimly lit room. His eyes were full of desire and passion, showing that he truly wanted her all to himself.

She didn't regret saying yes to this – not one single bit.

"Ch-Cher... Cheren!" she cried his name out in a shuddering voice, ultimately baffled by the feeling of heat consuming her body.

She felt the heat in her body discharge over his cock. She threw her head back, screaming louder then she ever had that night. Cheren instantaneously leaned down, locking his arms around her forearms. He placed his hands on her shoulder blades, enabling him to pull her up for a kiss. Touko's hands mimed his, reaching for his shoulder blades to dig her nails into him.

He muffled the scream with his mouth. Even though she had just orgasmed, his cock remained inside of her. However, he wasn't going to be cruel and keep his pace – he held still. Her legs were tight around his waist while her nails scratched up his back. She made sharp cries as he left her lips to kiss at the tears that had formed on her cheeks again. Cheren felt his climax coming, the heat boiling in his gut.

He made a single, rough buck into her, curling his back to shove himself as far as possible into her. The orgasm left her near to nonfunctional. Aside from her sharp crying and raking his back, that's all she did. He moved his face to the crook of her neck, making tiny, comforting kisses as he bucked again. He could feel his own orgasm coming, the wave of heat ready to exit his body.

Touko's legs tightened around his waist when he bucked into her once again, a wave of his own dampness hitting her.

"Oh, Touko... oh, god – Touko!" he strained his words through his vicious heat.

Cheren had ejaculated in the depth of her slit, eliciting a sweet sob to shake from her throat. His groan was thundering against her ears, even as he muffled his mouth in her neck. Cheren's groan morphed into weak growls, his chest swiftly rising due to his aroused mood.

"Fuck... you're so damn delightful, Touko..." he growled beneath his sharp breaths, moving to plant kisses on her shoulder after he spoke.

Steadily, his cock was withdrawn from her. Cheren noticed as he moved out of her slit that an aroma had blanketed the two; the aroma being a sweet mixture of their scents. Cologne mangled with the perspiration and savory wetness of their bodies. He pushed his body up, lingering over her to see her face.

Touko appeared distraught, shivering sobs emerging from her lips that had obviously been bitten at. Cheren felt an odd concern rush over his mind at the nerve-racking sight.

"It hurts..." she cried, her hands limply stroking down his arms.

He connected two and two together with rapid thoughts, "Oh, shit..."

He glanced down, catching the sight of a small amount of blood. Hymens were the last thing on his mind during the intercourse... Cheren's selfish arousal disappeared, focusing his thoughts directly on Touko – who was clearly in pain. Tears were fresh in her eyes once he removed his eyes from the blood.

"Oh, god... I'm so sorry, Touko..." Cheren was baffled by himself, unable to think of anything else to say.

He held her in a tight embrace, shushing her cries and combing his fingers through her hair. She buried her face in the crook of his neck while grasping at his shoulders in order to tighten the embrace. Cheren felt goosebumps form all across his body in his guilt for hurting Touko – someone who he held so precious and close.

"I didn't know I caused all this discomfort... I'm so sorry, Touko..." Cheren planted his lips near the nape of her neck, "Would you like for me to get you some pain reliever?"

She shook her head against his shoulder, speaking in her teary tone, "I want to cuddle."

He warmly chuckled when her tiny hand explored his toned chest. Touko began making swirls with her fingertip at his collarbone, awaiting for an answer.

"We certainly can do that." Cheren kissed beneath her ear after he spoke, smiling against her warm skin.

Cheren's inviting hands were removed from her shoulders, allowing him to roll onto his back. Just as soon as he lied down, Touko nearly crawled atop of him. Ordinary, warm chuckles formed in his chest once again.

"You genuinely _do_ yearn to cuddle." Cheren gently teased her.

"Sh-Shush..." she murmured grumpily against his shoulder.

With her cheek pressed on his shoulder, most of her torso was stretched across his. The inviting hand of his reached for her bare back, beginning to make circles when he heard a sniffle. Their first experience being together had proven tiresome, despite the fact she did practically nothing. Bold eyelashes fluttered against one another, her exhaustion showing through.

Light breaths made her chest push against his, the same way his breathing would vaguely elevate her body. An arm locked around his shoulder she rested on, pulling the embrace into a tighter hold. Touko's seemingly delicate hand rested its palm against his collarbone, taking in the muscular build. Bistre hair was cluttered across their bodies, Cheren taking the liberty to brush it to her back.

"Have I told you lately that your hair is lovely?" Cheren's question tickled her ears, making her fidget against him.

"Mm... thanks..." she tiredly spoke, her voice weak while her eyes kept closed.

There was a brief pause before he spoke another time, saying in a sweet tone, "I love you so much, Touko. I'll make it up to you for hurting you..."

"... How... how 'bout that... da-date you promised me...?" she was obviously still tired, her words being hard to understand.

He had to ponder for a moment; both for what the hell she was saying and what the hell she was talking about. Cheren recalled the situation back on the beach where they had been thrown to after being caught by the Shadow Triad, where he certainly did promise a date.

"I'll try to figure out something we can do together, I promise." Cheren spoke, watching her eyes follow the length of her hair that was sprawled across the shoulder she didn't lay on.

"... Mm... Cher?" her voice weakly called out, "... I want... want to be your girlfriend since I... I love you..."

"Whatever you'd like." Cheren's inviting voice retorted.

His hand continued to stroke her spine, even when he heard little snores emit from her mouth moments after her last words of the night. Cheren was able to pull the comforter over her torso, seeing it had been so tossed and wadded during the intercourse. She looked so at peace in her sleep – a much inverted picture compared to her usual self.

"Goodnight, love..."


End file.
